


Blood Will Rule the Forest

by Forestfire34720



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: BloodClan (Warriors), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestfire34720/pseuds/Forestfire34720
Summary: Scourge's eyes were cold as ice as he stared down at the writhing ginger mass that was leader of ThunderClan. He felt no pity, no mercy. It was kill or be killed. Scourge was stronger than this so-called leader, and now BloodClan would rule the forest.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new story, Blood Will Rule the Forest! This is an AU exploring the idea of, "What if BloodClan won?" This is not a story about where the Clans take an early journey to the lake because they lost the forest to BloodClan.
> 
> The name of the story is from the final line of the prophecy featured in The Darkest Hour.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or many characters featured in this story. The only things I own are the storyline and the original characters featured in this story.

"Greetings. Have you decided to leave? Or do you presume you can fight against BloodClan?" Bramblepaw's fur bristled at the cold, condescending tone in which Scourge, leader of BloodClan, spoke to his mentor and leader.

To his credit, Firestar didn't react. "We don't have to fight," his leader told the enemy. The steady, calm tone in which he said this was the opposite of how Bramblepaw felt. His stomach was swirling with tension. "We will let you go back to Twolegplace in peace."

Scourge let out a cold _mrrow_ of laughter. Bramblepaw wanted to leap forward and claw the stupid icy look right off his face. "Go back? Do you really think we're such cowards? No, this is our home now."

 _How dare he! The forest belongs to the Clans!_ Even as he had the thought, he couldn't help being intimidated by the BloodClan cats. They were tough cats, their necks adorned by collars of teeth. They flexed their claws, and they caught the light, both the cat claws and the dog teeth. Fear trickled down his neck like a cold drop of water.

"The forest is ours," Firestar growled to Scourge. "We rule here by the will of StarClan."

"StarClan!" Scourge sneered. "Tales for kits. Forest fool, StarClan won't help you now." Bramblepaw's tail lashed, narrowly missing hitting Ashpaw in the face. The pale tom jerked his head away with a low hiss of annoyance. He opened his mouth to snap, but just then the small black cat sprang to his paws, his fur suddenly bristling out so that he looked twice his size. "Attack!" he snarled.

The BloodClan cats surged forward, eyes glowing with bloodthirsty, claws gleaming in the rising sun. Scourge ran forward and aimed for Firestar.

"LionClan, attack!" roared Firestar, and sprang for Scourge. Bramblepaw darted forward to sink his claws into a scrawny ginger cat, who spat at him. Her claws reached for his muzzle, and he reared back as they scraped it.

Ashpaw flashed briefly into sight as he dove under the she-cat's belly, drawing his claws along it. He appeared behind her and bit down hard on her tail. The she-cat screeched, and kicked out with her hind legs, sending Ashpaw sprawling into another battle, this one between an older black tom who smelled of fish and a burly, dark brown BloodClan tom. Bramblepaw jumped in to scratch her nose and tear into her ear. He knocked one of her forelegs out from under her and and she crumbled, her chin knocking against the ground. Bramblepaw stepped back, tense, but allowing her to run. She did so, with a burning look over her shoulder as she fled.

"Nice job," Ashpaw panted, looking around. His eyes widened. "Bramblepaw, over there!"

Bramblepaw spun and saw the black tom whom Ashpaw had fallen against sinking to his belly, the whites of his eyes showing. He thrashed weakly in his enemy's grip, and as they watched, the dark brown cat released him and stared down coldly. Blood gushed out.

With a challenging screech, Bramblepaw barreled forward, thrusting his way past snarling masses of fur, claws, and teeth to attack the bulky BloodClan cat. Ashpaw ran nimbly beside him, sliding in and out of the fighting cats easily. He launched himself onto the enemy's back, just as Bramblepaw slammed into the cat. The BloodClan warrior staggered backward from the impact. Off-balance from the lump of fur on his back that was Ashpaw, the dark warrior fell onto one side. Ashpaw churned his claws against his back, and Bramblepaw raked his claws down the cat's belly. With a shriek, the cat struggled free and barged past them, blood dripping down his pelt.

A low moan caught his attention and he spun to see the RiverClan warrior lying weakly on the ground, eyes half-closed. Horrified, Ashpaw dropped into a crouch beside him, paw pressing on his throat wound. "Get Cinderpelt!" he cried.

Bramblepaw charged away, weaving through the sea of writhing, spitting cats. A lithe white she-cat planted herself in front of him, and he roared with fury. There was no time for this! Because of her, the RiverClan warrior might die!

Running at her, he clouted her ears, snapping at her throat with sharp teeth. She jerked away, and he helped her with the motion by shoving her away with a powerful shoulder. Having sent her reeling, he vanished into the battle before she could recover.

Skidding into some bushes, he saw Runningnose and Barkface tending to several cats. They looked up with alarm in their eyes as he burst in, then relaxed.

"Help!" Bramblepaw gasped. "There's a really injured RiverClan warrior back there!"

Barkface sprang to his paws. "I'll be faster," he growled to Runningnose. To Bramblepaw, he asked urgently, "Where?"

"Follow me." Bramblepaw waited a second for the WindClan medicine cat to gather up some herbs, then led him back to the injured warrior. He knocked another BloodClan cat away and let Barkface past. Ashpaw was still there with his paws pressed firmly against the wound, but his paws were soaked with blood now, and the warrior appeared dead at first, until Bramblepaw saw that his flank was just barely moving. Also there were now two other cats beside him, circling the injured warrior, snarling threats at any BloodClan cats who came too close, one ShadowClan and one RiverClan. The ShadowClan warrior was currently locked in battle with a huge tabby. The RiverClan cat stood protectively over the black cat.

"Out of the way!" Barkface snapped at the gray warrior. He nodded, then ran to intercept another BloodClan warrior who was racing toward them. Ashpaw started to move away, but Barkface shook his head.

"No, keep it there," he told the pale gray apprentice. He rapidly unpeeled cobwebs from his bundle and pressed them against the wound. Once that was done, he started to chew up some herbs.

"Will my brother be alright?" The gray warrior had returned, having successfully chased off his enemy. Except for several new scratches on his muzzle, he looked none the worse for the wear. His eyes glittered with anxiety.

Barkface shrugged helplessly. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "He's lost a lot of blood. All I can do is stop him from losing more, and stop infection from taking hold. His life is in StarClan's paws now."

The RiverClan cat dropped to a crouch beside him, pressing his nose into his brother's fur. "Come on, Beetlenose," he murmured. "You can't die! You have Sunfish to think about! And your kits! And Petaldust and I! You can't leave us."

Feeling awkward about listening to the warrior's desperate begging, Bramblepaw turned away, keeping his eyes fixed on the battle. Another BloodClan warrior lunged for him, teeth bared. He whipped to the side, and sliced his claws down the warrior's belly. Yowling with pain, blood sliding down his fur, the cat fled. His pelt prickled. If not for the fact that Bramblepaw didn't kill the warrior, and had only the intention of chasing him off, the scene would be exactly like Tigerstar and Scourge.

Swallowing his doubts, he spun around at the loud wail of anguish. The gray cat was bending over the black tom's body, shoulders slumped. Beetlenose, he remembered.

The ShadowClan warrior padded over and rested his tail on the gray cat's shoulder awkwardly. He kept one eye fixed on the battle, and realizing that he couldn't do anything to help, Bramblepaw slipped away, Ashpaw following quickly.

"I can't believe that he died... just like that." Ashpaw's face was grim.

"I know..." Bramblepaw ran to intercept a ginger BloodClan cat who was leaping for Willowpelt. The pale she-cat was locked in battle with a tortoiseshell, and had pinned her down, raking her claws down the tortoiseshell's back. The ginger tom was knocked out of the air by Bramblepaw, and Ashpaw darted in to nip his hind legs as he scrambled back up.

Snapping his head around, the tom caught Ashpaw's neck in his jaws. Screeching in pain as he bit down, Ashpaw flailed in his grip wildly. Bramblepaw jumped forward and smashed his forepaws down onto the BloodClan cat's head, causing him to go cross-eyed. He released Ashpaw, rearing into his hind legs and shaking his head. Bramblepaw barreled into his exposed chest, his teeth locking onto the ginger tom's skin. The BloodClan cat shrieked, and tore out of Bramblepaw's grip. Turning his tail, he fled the battle.

"Ashpaw?" Bramblepaw spun to nudge the apprentice softly. Ashpaw blinked, blood dripping down his neck. He shook his head and stood up.

"I'll be fine, Bramblepaw," he meowed.

Bramblepaw sniffed his wounds, then glared at him. "You need to see a medicine cat," he insisted. "It might be worse than you think."

Ashpaw snarled softly. "I need to keep fighting! ThunderClan needs me!"

"They can't use you if you're too weak to fight," Bramblepaw retorted. "Come on. It won't take long."

Ashpaw reluctantly followed his fellow apprentice to where Cinderpelt was wrapping Longtail's shoulder with cobwebs. Finished, she sent the pale tabby away with a nod, and beckoned Bramblepaw and Ashpaw over.

Looking over Ashpaw's neck wound, she slathered it with cobwebs and herbs, then meowed, "You'll live. Rest for a moment."

Ashpaw shot Bramblepaw an annoyed look, and he shrugged. Ashpaw scowled, then growled, "I'm going back into battle."

Cinderpelt sighed. "I suppose telling you not to won't do anything, will it?"

"Nope." Ashpaw charged away, and Bramblepaw scrambled to keep up.

"Bramblepaw!" Ashpaw cried. Bramblepaw looked in the direction he was looking and gasped. Bone, the big black-and-white deputy of BloodClan stood victoriously over Whitestorm, who was drenched in his own blood.

Bramblepaw and Ashpaw ran at him, yowling angrily. Ashpaw bit on Bone's hind leg, and Bramblepaw leaped onto his back, clawing furiously. Bone roared with anger, straining to reach them. Bramblepaw sank his teeth into Bone's ear, tearing.

Rolling onto his back, Bramblepaw had to leap off to avoid getting crushed by his considerable bulk. Ashpaw changed targets, and pounced on Bone's belly. Raising his hind legs, Bone shoved Ashpaw off, and began to stand, rage flaring in his eyes. Just then, screeches rang across the clearing, and three more apprentices hurtled over to joined them. Featherpaw went for the deputy's face, scratching him above the eye and blinding him. Stormpaw attacked his forelegs, tangling them and causing the massive cat to tumble to the ground. Tawnypaw lunged for Bone's belly, ripping into it. Bramblepaw snapped at Bone's tail, and Ashpaw churned his claws against his broad back.

Bone writhed for a few moments, then curled into a ball, giving up trying to defend himself. They may all be apprentices, but no one cat can have five other cats on them, all aiming to kill him, and live. Bone's body spasmed, then fell still. Ashpaw cried in triumph, standing on the deputy's back.

Then Bramblepaw screeched in surprise as he felt teeth fastening into his shoulder and dragging him off of Bone's body. Tawnypaw spun and launched herself at the rogue cat.

"Let go of my brother!" she spat. The other apprentices sprang forward with her, and the rogue cat released Bramblepaw, turning to flee. Bramblepaw scrambled to his paws. Tawnypaw paused briefly to nudge him back up, then raced after the cat, whom Bramblepaw now knew was Jaggedtooth.

Jaggedtooth blundered into some bushes, shoving his way out. Ashpaw and Featherpaw halted, and the other three apprentices slithered to a stop. Bramblepaw looked around.

"Look!" Stormpaw called, pointing to where three cats, apprentices from the look of them, were battling desperately against two huge BloodClan tabbies. As they watched, one of the tabbies caught a wiry brown tom in his jaws and snapped his neck, tossing the body aside as he snarled at the two remaining cats.

"Stickpaw!" a black tom wailed. The last apprentice, a brown-and-white she-cat, stared at the tabbies with wide fearful eyes.

"You're next!" one of the tabbies hissed.

"Come on!" Ashpaw charged the two BloodClan cats. The she-cat spun towards them at the sound of his voice, and one of the two tabbies darted forward to bring his claws down on her head.

"Breezepaw!" Tawnypaw yelped. "Look out!"

Too late. The tabby's claws cleaved through her face, and she shrieked, sinking to her knees. The tabby finished it with a quick bite to the neck. The last cat backed away, eyes wide. At that point, the five cats had reached the two tabbies. Bramblepaw, Ashpaw, and Tawnypaw leaped on one of them, claws flashing and teeth snapping. Stormpaw and Featherpaw went for the other, and after a moment, the black tom joined them.

Roaring with pain, the cat under Bramblepaw's paws struggled free and fled. The tabby followed quickly. Bramblepaw dropped lightly to the ground, rolling his shoulders.

"Who should we fight next?" he asked.

Featherpaw began to respond, but then a bloodcurdling shriek cut her off. Cats froze as the turned to see what had happened. He followed their gazes. Fear closed over him, cold and dark.

"No..." Bramblepaw rasped. This couldn't be happening!

But it was.

At Scourge's paws was a writhing mass of ginger fur. Scourge's eyes were colder than ice as he watched blood pump out of Firestar. Bramblepaw shoved his way through the cats, and horror seized him as he realized what had happened.  
Down Firestar's belly was a long gash, exactly like the gash that had killed Tigerstar. His fear was confirmed as Firestar fell limp for a moment, then arched his back again in agony, claws shredding the grass, screeching that unearthly cry.

Firestar was dying nine times over.

"No," Ashpaw whispered from beside him. "This can't be happening."

The cats watched in stunned silence as Firestar died over and over. Graystripe's and Sandstorm's gazes were filled with utter horror, and the BloodClan cats' eyes were full of triumph. Bramblepaw couldn't move. He wouldn't wish this death on any cat, not even Tigerstar, and least of all Firestar, his mentor and leader.

When at last Firestar fell still for the last time, there was complete silence. Then Scourge lifted his muzzle and yowled out, "You have all seen what has happened to your leader. Continue fighting, and this is what will happen to each and every one of you." His eyes flickered over the Clan cats as they began to lower submissively to the ground. Seeing a leader dying nine times over once was bad enough, but seeing it twice was enough to break many of their spirits. What chance did they have against a cat who could do that? "BloodClan is victorious!" he roared.

"Not yet!" snarled a voice. A skinny silver tabby glared defiantly at Scourge. When he spoke, many more cats rose to their paws to snarl defiantly at the BloodClan cats.

"Boulder, weren't you the one who led Tigerstar to me?" Scourge narrowed his eyes, padding forward lightly to stand nose-to-nose with the tabby. Mockery was clear in his tone. "I thought you wanted BloodClan in the forest."

Boulder spat at him. "BloodClan doesn't belong here."

Quick as lightning, Scourge scored his claws through Boulder’s throat. The silver tom stiffened, crying out in pain. He collapsed, and Scourge stepped back calmly. He glanced at a dark tabby, who stepped forward.

"Does anyone else dare to speak out against Scourge?" the dark brown tabby roared.

Cats surged forward, heading for Scourge. Bramblepaw rolled to one side to escape the stampede, staring. The BloodClan warriors leaped into action, killing all those who opposed them. Eventually, the Clan cats learned and bent their heads in submission once more.

"Good," Scourge meowed coldly. "Bring forth the leaders."

No cat moved. Bramblepaw saw that Graystripe was trying to get up, stopped by Brackenfur. The young tom hissed something in his former mentor's ear, and Graystripe stopped struggling. Leopardstar's eyes burned, but she didn't move. Blackfoot was talking low and urgently to a dark gray ShadowClan tom. Tallstar's long tail was twitching, but he had his head in with a short-legged tom. Scourge raked the Clan cats with an icy gaze.

"Very well," he growled. He looked at a small gray tom. "Snipe. Bring him to me."

The brown tabby stalked forward and seized the young cat. The gray tom's eyes widened in terror, and he struggled to get free. Snipe deposited him at his leader's paws.

"Eaglepaw!" a she-cat who looked remarkably like him cried.

Scourge looked down at him, then out at the Clans again. "I will give you another chance. If you refuse to show yourself, leaders, I will kill this cat."

Slowly, Tallstar rose to his paws, padding to the front of the cats. He looked at Scourge with disgust glimmering in his eyes. "My name is Tallstar, leader of WindClan."

"And your deputy?" Snipe rumbled.

"Deadfoot has already been killed," Tallstar answered, looking to where a black tom lay motionless.

"Come here, Tallstar," Scourge meowed icily. Tallstar didn't move.

"I have shown myself," he growled. "That was all that was needed."

"I suppose it makes no difference." Scourge nodded to a massive ginger tom and a big gray she-cat. The moved to either side of the WindClan leader. "Where are the other leaders?" he called.

Baring her teeth at him, Leopardstar rose and stalked to stand by Tallstar. "I am Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan," she announced. "My deputy is dead."

Snipe called to two more cats, and they sat beside Leopardstar. Scourge raked his gaze over the Clan cats. He raised his paw, the dog teeth on them glinting. "What of ThunderClan and ShadowClan?"

Blackfoot thrust his way through the cats. "I am Blackfoot of ShadowClan. I have yet to receive my leader name, and have no deputy."

There was a moment of silence, before Scourge asked icily, "Where is the ThunderClan deputy? Is he scared?"

"ThunderClan's deputy is dead," Longtail called. He glanced at Firestar. "And so is the leader."

Scourge held the tabby's gaze for a moment. Then he nodded. "Kill them."

The BloodClan cats pounded on the leaders. They fought back, and several warriors leaped forward to aid them, but the BloodClan cats pushed them back. It ended with all three of them dead.

"Now," Scourge growled. "Kill the rest."

The BloodClan cats turned and pounced on the Clan cats. Bramblepaw threw off a small brown tom, and yanked a bulky tabby off of Mousefur.

The Clan cats scattered. Bramblepaw fought cat after cat, until he found himself at the edge of the clearing. Tawnypaw was panting beside him. He glanced at her, then fled after his Clan. Behind them lay countless bodies, from all four Clans.

The battle was over, and BloodClan was triumphant.


	2. Allegiances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or many characters featured in this story. The only things I own are the storyline and the original characters featured in this story.

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER : GRAYSTAR**—long-haired gray tom

 **DEPUTY : MOUSEFUR**—small, dusky-brown she-cat

 **MEDICINE CAT : CINDERPELT**—dark gray she-cat with a limp

 **WARRIORS : LONGTAIL**—pale tabby tom, dark black stripes

 **BRIGHTHEART** —white she-cat, ginger splotches

**_APPRENTICE, SORRELPAW_ **

**CLOUDTAIL** —long-haired white tom

**_APPRENTICE, RAINPAW_ **

**BRACKENFUR** —golden-brown tabby tom

 **DUSTPELT** —dark brown tabby tom

 **ASHFUR** —scarred pale gray tom with darker flecks, dark blue eyes

 **BRAMBLECLAW** —big dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

 **MISTLEWIND** —dark tabby she-cat

 **WILLOWPELT** —pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

 **APPRENTICES** : **SORRELPAW** —tortoiseshell she-cat

 **RAINPAW** —dark gray tom

 **QUEENS : FERNCLOUD**—pale gray she-cat with darker flecks; mother of Dustpelt's kits: Spiderkit (black tom) and Shrewkit (dark brown tom)

 **SANDSTORM** —pale ginger she-cat; expecting Firestar's kits

 **ELDERS : FROSTFUR**—white she-cat with long scars around throat and face

* * *

  **SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER : RUSSETSTAR**—dark ginger she-cat

 **DEPUTY : ROWANBERRY**—cream-and-brown she-cat

 **MEDICINE CAT : RUNNINGNOSE**—small, gray-and-white tom

**_APPRENTICE, LITTLECLOUD_ **

**WARRIORS : OAKFUR**—small brown tom

 **WOLFSTEP** —dark gray tom with a torn ear; mate of Fernshade

 **FERNSHADE** —tortoiseshell she-cat; mate of Wolfstep

 **STUMPYTAIL** —brown tom with darker stripes and a short, stumpy tail; mate of Dawncloud

 **ROWANCLAW** —ginger tom

 **CEDARHEART** —dark gray tom

 **WETFOOT** —gray tabby tom; mate of Tallpoppy

 **BROWNWHISKER** —muscular brown tom

 **TANGLEBURR** —gray-and-brown she-cat

**_APPRENTICE, FOXPAW_ **

**DEERFOOT** —brown tom; mate of Nightwing

**_APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW_ **

**RATSCAR** —scarred dark brown tom

 **SNOWBIRD** —pure-white she-cat

 **NIGHTWING** —black she-cat; mate of Deerfoot

 **TAWNYPELT** —tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICES : FOXPAW**—dark ginger she-cat (daughter of Fernshade and Wolfstep)

 **SNOWPAW** —dark gray tom with white legs and ears (son of Fernshade and Wolfstep)

 **QUEENS : TALLPOPPY**—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat; mother of Wetfoot's kits: Shinekit (tortoiseshell she-cat) and Tigerkit (gray tabby tom)

 **DAWNCLOUD** —small, pale ginger she-cat; mother of Stumpytail's kit: Talonkit (dark brown tom)

 **ELDERS : NUTWHISKER**—brown tom with amber eyes

 **SCORCHWIND** —dark ginger tom

* * *

  **WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER : MUDSTAR**—mottled dark brown tabby tom

 **DEPUTY : ONEWHISKER**—mottled, pale brown tabby tom

**_APPRENTICE, HOPPAW_ **

**MEDICINE CAT : BARKFACE**—short-tailed brown tom

 **WARRIORS** **: WEBFOOT** —dark gray tabby tom

 **RUSHTAIL** —creamy-brown tom

 **OATWHISKER** —creamy-brown tabby tom

**_APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW_ **

**TORNEAR** —lithe gray tabby tom

 **PIGEONFLIGHT** —short-legged dark gray-and-white tom; mate of Wrenflight

 **FLYHEART** —tall white tom; mate of Runningbrook

**_APPRENTICE, EAGLEPAW_ **

**BRISTLEPATCH** —black tom; mate of Doespring

 **SHREWTAIL** —dark brown tom with yellow eyes; mate of Morningflower (son of Ryestalk)

 **DAWNCLAW** —bright ginger she-cat; mate of Emberface (daughter of Ryestalk)

 **FINCHWING** —gray tabby she-cat (daughter of Ryestalk)

 **EMBERFACE** —dark gray tom with orange muzzle; mate of Dawnclaw (son of Wrenflight and Pigeonflight; Onewhisker's brother)

 _ **APPRENTICES**_ **: EAGLEPAW** —gray tom (son of Ashfoot and Deadfoot)

 **HOPPAW** —sleek black tom (son of Dawnclaw and Emberface)

 **ROBINPAW** —light brown she-cat (daughter of Dawnclaw and Emberface)

 **QUEENS : RUNNINGBROOK**—light gray tabby she-cat; expecting Flyheart's kits

 **MORNINGFLOWER** —tortoiseshell she-cat; expecting Shrewtail's kits

 **ASHFOOT** —gray she-cat; mother of Deadfoot's kit: Crowkit (dark gray tom)

 **ELDERS : RYESTALK**—gray tabby she-cat

 **DOESPRING** —light brown she-cat; mate of Bristlepatch

* * *

  **RIVERCLAN**

 **LEADER : MISTYSTAR**—dark gray she-cat with blue eyes; mate of Loudbelly

 **DEPUTY : LOUDBELLY**—dark brown tom with pale amber eyes; mate of Mistystar

 **MEDICINE CAT : MUDFUR**—long-haired light brown tom

 **WARRIORS : BLACKCLAW**—smoky-black tom with a long tail

**_APPRENTICE, REEDPAW_ **

**SKYHEART** —light brown tabby she-cat; mate of Whitefang

**_APPRENTICE, PRIMROSEPAW_ **

**HEAVYSTEP** —thickset brown tabby tom

**_APPRENTICE, GUSTPAW_ **

**SHADEPELT** —very dark gray she-cat

 **SILVERPINE** —silver tom; mate of Mosspelt

 **WHITECLAW** —stocky white tom; mate of Mallowtail

**_APPRENTICE, SUNPAW_ **

**SUNFISH** —light golden she-cat

 **GRASSFUR** —small, brown-striped tabby tom

_**APPRENTICE, NEEDLEPAW** _

**MALLOWTAIL** —dark ginger-and-white she-cat; mate of Whiteclaw

 **WEEDFOOT** —tabby-and-white tom (son of Skyheart and Whitefang)

 **FLOWERWING** —ginger-and-white she-cat (daughter of Dawnbright and Blackclaw)

 **RAVENFUR** —black-and-white tom (son of Dawnbright and Blackclaw)

 **STORMFUR** —dark gray tom

 **FEATHERTAIL** —silvery tabby she-cat

 **APPRENTICES : NEEDLEPAW**—stocky white tom (son of Mallowtail and Whiteclaw)

 **GUSTPAW** —long-haired white she-cat with a ginger tail-tip (daughter of Mallowtail and Whiteclaw)

 **SUNPAW** —dark brown she-cat with red mark on chest, formerly of BloodClan

 **REEDPAW** —black tom (son of Mistystar and Loudbelly)

 **PRIMROSEPAW** —pale creamy-brown she-cat (daughter of Mistystar and Loudbelly)

 **QUEENS : MOSSPELT**—tortoiseshell she-cat; mother of Silverpine's kits: Leopardkit (golden tabby tom), Stonekit (thickset tabby she-cat), and Palekit (light brown she-cat)

 **ELDERS : PETALDUST**—tortoiseshell she-cat

 **WHITEFANG** —large white tom with pale gray belly; mate of Skyheart

* * *

  **BLOODCLAN**

 **LEADER : SCOURGE**—small black tom with ice-blue eyes and one white paw

 **DEPUTY : SNIPE**—big dark brown tabby tom

 **MANGLE** —massive ginger tom, paler tabby-striped tail

 **SNARL** —dark gray tom

 **SNAKE** —black-and-white tom

 **ICE** —black-and-white tom

 **SPARR** —ginger-and-black tom

 **LOKELL** —big gray she-cat

 **SLINK** —black tom

 **JAGGEDTOOTH** —huge tabby tom

 **FREOD** —ginger she-cat with gray paws

 **BAT** —brown tabby she-cat, mother of Slink's kits: Makio (light brown tabby tom) and Stardust (speckled brown she-cat)

 **CRYSTAL** —scrawny white she-cat, mother of Sparr's kit: Glist (ginger-and-white she-cat)

* * *

 

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

**BARLEY—** black-and-white tom

 **RAVENPAW—** black tom with a white mark on his chest and white tail-tip; formerly of ThunderClan

 

* * *

  **FALLEN WARRIORS**

**FIRESTAR (ThunderClan)**

**WHITESTORM (ThunderClan)**

**THORNCLAW (ThunderClan)**

**SOOTKIT (ThunderClan)**

**GOLDENFLOWER (ThunderClan)**

**SPECKLETAIL (ThunderClan)**

**SMALLEAR (ThunderClan)**

**DAPPLETAIL (ThunderClan)**

**ONE-EYE (ThunderClan)**

**BLACKFOOT (ShadowClan)**

**BOULDER (ShadowClan)**

**APPLEFUR (ShadowClan)**

**FLINTFANG (ShadowClan)**

**DARKFLOWER (ShadowClan)**

**BREEZEPAW (ShadowClan)**

**SHADEKIT (ShadowClan)**

**TALLSTAR (WindClan)**

**DEADFOOT (WindClan)**

**TUNNELHEART (WindClan)**

**RABBITPELT (WindClan)**

**DARKPELT (WindClan)**

**WRENFLIGHT (WindClan)**

**SORRELNOSE (WindClan)**

**STICKPAW (WindClan)**

**LEOPARDSTAR (RiverClan)**

**VOLECLAW (RiverClan)**

**DAWNBRIGHT (RiverClan)**

**SEDGECREEK (RiverClan)**

**VIXENTAIL (RiverClan)**

**BEETLENOSE (RiverClan)**

**FROGLEAP (RiverClan)**

**GREENFLOWER (RiverClan**

**PIKEPAW (RiverClan)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several of these cats are non-canon. Others were shown as kits or apprentices, but then left out of future books. And some are elders or warriors shown in the future that would probably be alive in this time. Just in case you're wondering where all the extra cats came from.


	3. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my level best to keep the characters in character. However, my specialty is writing action scenes, so I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or many characters featured in this story. The only things I own are the storyline and the original characters featured in this story.

Fury pulsed through the young tomcat. Those murderous rogues had taken everything from his Clan! He sank his teeth into the scrawny black she-cat's shoulder, and tore at her neck. He wanted her dead. Maybe she herself hadn't committed those deeds, but she was part of the Clan that killed so many of them. She deserved to die.

"Enough, Bramblepaw!" Sandstorm snapped. His mentor stalked over and yanked him off. Blood dripped from a cut above her eye, but that didn't stop her from shoving the BloodClan she-cat away. "Go back to where you came from," she snarled at her.

The border patrol had run into a group of BloodClan cats who were making sure they stayed out of their former territories. Bramblepaw pulled away from Sandstorm, and gazed at the patrol. Longtail was licking the blood off of his pelt, and Mousefur, the ThunderClan deputy, was staring after the BloodClan cats angrily.

The she-cat spat at her, then fled. Sandstorm took a deep breath, calming herself. "You did very well, Bramblepaw," she praised. "You had her completely immobilized."

"You fought well," Longtail told the apprentice. He glanced toward the trees. "The ShadowClan patrol will be along shortly to relieve us."

"Why didn't you let me kill her?" Bramblepaw growled to his mentor. He lashed his tail. "BloodClan killed Firestar! Don't you want to avenge him?"

Sandstorm's eyes narrowed. "Of course I do, Bramblepaw. But I want avenge him by killing Scourge, not BloodClan."

"They all helped to kill our Clanmates," Bramblepaw grumbled. "So many of them are gone now, because of them."

"ThunderClan was lucky," Sandstorm reminded him. "Over half the cats we lost were elders, not strong warriors, Bramblepaw. I'm not saying they aren't important, but against BloodClan we need warriors more than elders. All the other Clans lost twice as many fighting cats as us. We don't have as much reason for revenge as they do."

"But we still have reason," he muttered, turning away.

Sandstorm sighed, then rested her tail on his shoulder. "I'll talk to Graystar about your warrior ceremony," she promised. "You're going to be an amazing, noble warrior, Bramblepaw. I know it."

He looked at his paws. "Not as good as Firestar," he whispered.

If Sandstorm heard him, she didn't say anything. All four cats sat there until the ShadowClan patrol came pounding through the woods. It consisted of Tangleburr and Deerfoot, their apprentices Foxpaw and Snowpaw, respectively, and Brownwhisker.

"What happened?" Brownwhisker asked. His eyes surveyed the ThunderClan cats.

"BloodClan," Mousefur answered.

"Why do you guard the border, Mousefur?" asked Foxpaw curiously. She looked at the ThunderClan deputy. "Russetstar and Rowanberry never do."

"Because I can," she replies.

"Hush, Foxpaw," Deerfoot growled, cuffing his apprentice over the ears.

"Sorry, Deerfoot," Foxpaw chirped, not at all put off by her mentor's gruffness.

"Is BloodClan strong?" Snowpaw asked, gray head cocked curiously.

"Yeah," Brownwhisker told the young apprentice. "I hope they don't attack again."

The other ShadowClan cats nodded in agreement. "I rather hope they do," Tangleburr growled, flexing her claws. "I'd like to get them back for killing Blackfoot. He was my friend."

"We'll be going now," Longtail meowed, glancing at Mousefur for confirmation.

Mousefur dipped her head. "Graystar will want a report."

"Bye!" Foxpaw called after them. Bramblepaw waved his tail in farewell, and the ThunderClan cats nodded respectfully to the ShadowClan warriors before departing.

* * *

 

Ever since the Great Battle, the four Clans had lived together. They were not one Clan, instead choosing to keep their independence, but they had camps nearby each other, and took turns watching the border with BloodClan, making sure they didn't cross it.

Every Clan lost many cats. After the leaders were killed, each Clan fled to their camp, where they tried to evacuate their queens, elders, and kits. For ThunderClan, only Frostfur of the elders survived. Ashpaw, now Ashfur, was heavily wounded while helping the evacuation, and for a while they thought he wouldn't survive. He did, but not without scars to show what he had been through. Same with Frostfur. The only queen, Willowpelt, survived, but they managed to kill Sootkit. Thornclaw was also killed.

Since, according to Sandstorm and Dustpelt, Graystripe had been appointed deputy, he became leader of ThunderClan, naming Mousefur as his deputy. Mistyfoot took on the name Mistystar and elected her mate Loudbelly to serve alongside her. Russetfur stepped up to take the mantle of leadership in ShadowClan, and a she-cat called Rowanberry was decided to serve as deputy. As for WindClan, a mottled tom known as Mudclaw became leader, while Firestar's friend Onewhisker became deputy.

They lived just out of the mountains, and the Clans' territory extended beyond WindClan's and ShadowClan's former territory. Highstones was included, and the leaders were able to gain nine lives. All in all, life continued similar as before, only this time with the threat of BloodClan hanging over them. Their leader's parting words to them haunted them all.

_"You will never be safe," Scourge snarled. His tail lashed as he glared at the new Clan leaders. "BloodClan will find you, no matter where you run or hide. We will kill all of you, each and every one, no matter if it takes days or seasons. You will forever regret the day you chose to defy me."_

_"You can't scare us, Scourge," Russetfur retorted, head high. She met Scourge's gaze squarely. "We are the Clans, and we will take back our home."_

_"It's BloodClan's home now," Scourge growled. "You better watch your backs, forest fools. Someday, we'll be coming for you."_

"Hey, Bramblepaw!" Bramblepaw blinked as a tail brushed the tip of his nose. He pushed it away, fighting the urge to sneeze. Sandstorm drew her tail away. "You need to pay attention," she scolded. "There might be a fox or badger around, and maybe even BloodClan warriors. If you're not alert, cats might die."

Bramblepaw flattened his ears. "Sorry," he muttered.

Sandstorm purred softly. "It's okay. Besides," she added fondly, glancing at her belly. "I haven't been the most alert lately either, not with these kits to worry about." She looked away briefly. In a whisper so soft a falling feather could be heard over it, she murmured, "I wish he was still here."

Bramblepaw gazed at his mentor's round belly. Shortly after the battle, after Graystar had assigned Bramblepaw as her apprentice, she had discovered she was expecting Firestar's kits. Then, she had been early enough in the stages of expecting that she was able to easily carry on warrior duties. Now, though, she was heavy-pawed and cumbersome. She would have to move to the nursery soon. Actually...

"Why don't you move to the nursery after Graystar names me a warrior?" Bramblepaw suggested.

Sandstorm's eyes flashed with green fire. "I can still perform my duties, Bramblepaw!"

Longtail slowed down to pad on her other side. "Remember, Sandstorm," he meowed gently. "You're not taking care of one life anymore. Those kits need you, and if you're killed because you refuse to go to the nursery, those kits will die. Those are Firestar's kits as well, and I'm sure he wouldn't want you working yourself to death, not for you or the kits."

Sandstorm faltered. Longtail pressed his advantage. "You're having trouble fighting right now, Sandstorm. Soon, you won't be able to fight at all. You can't endanger the kits' lives by charging into battle against BloodClan. It wouldn't be fair to them."

"Well, she meowed reluctantly, "alright, I guess. I'll move to the nursery. If that's what's best for the kits."

"It is," Longtail meowed. "Trust me. I'm sure Cinderpelt would say the same."

"And how many times do you actually listen to Cinderpelt's advice?" Bramblepaw put in, nudging Sandstorm.

"I listen," Sandstorm protested. "I just don't obey."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm done talking about this." Sandstorm moved on ahead, flicking her tail in their faces. Bramblepaw jerked away with an annoyed hiss.

They walked in silence through the forest, until they broke through the woods and saw the new ThunderClan camp.

Ashfur and Cloudtail were sitting outside guarding the camp. The scars that wrapped around Ashfur's body stood out on him, red against pale gray. The two warriors nodded to the patrol.

"Trouble with BloodClan?" asked Ashfur, noting their wounds.

Mousefur flicked an ear. "Nothing major."

Inside, the camp was mostly empty. Ferncloud was resting by the nursery, a half-eaten vole at her paws, while Spiderkit and Shrewkit tumbled around the camp. Dustpelt watched his kits fondly. Cinderpelt, Frostfur, and Graystar were sharing a plump rabbit, but that was it.

Mousefur padded over to her leader and spoke quietly to him. Sandstorm nodded to Bramblepaw and followed. Longtail went to the fresh-kill pile and dragged a mouse out of it. After a moment, Bramblepaw joined him. He considered the meager options, then chose a slightly shriveled thrush. He pulled off the feathers, setting them aside for later.

Once he finished, he cleaned his whiskers and groomed his pelt. Cinderpelt had come by and treated his wounds and was now in her den. Mousefur was sunning herself. Ferncloud and her kits were inside the nursery, and Dustpelt had left the camp. Graystar and Sandstorm were talking quietly beneath the Clantree. It was a weird tree, it's trunk twisted so that it hung sideways over half the camp. Graystar made Clan announcements from there.

A hunting patrol padded in, laden with prey. It consisted of Brightheart, Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw and Brackenfur. Graystar left Sandstorm to go talk to the leader of the patrol, Brightheart.

"How's the prey running?" Bramblepaw heard him ask.

"Well enough," Brightheart replied, setting down her sparrow. "We'll have enough prey to feed ThunderClan, and we have the other Clans for support as well."

Graystar nodded, satisfied. "Good. And Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw? How did they do?"

"Very well," Brackenfur put in. "Their hunting crouches are coming along nicely."

"I'm glad to hear it." Graystar flicked their ears lightly with his tail. "Keep up the good work, you two."

"We will," Rainpaw promised.

Sorrelpaw nodded enthusiastically. "We will," she echoed.

"Good." Graystar padded away. Bramblepaw watched him curiously as he leaped up onto the Clantree and yowled out, "Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather beneath the Clantree for a Clan meeting!"

Cats emerged from their dens to settle down. Excitement fizzed through Bramblepaw's pelt as he remembered what Sandstorm had said. _I'm going to become a warrior!_

"We have a new warrior among us today," Graystar announced. The cats all looked at Bramblepaw. The only other apprentices were Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw, and they weren't ready to become warriors yet. "Bramblepaw, step forward please." Bramblepaw hurried to the front, standing tall and proud in front of his Clan leader. Graystar's gaze slid past him to Sandstorm. "Sandstorm. Has Bramblepaw learned the ways of the Warrior Code? Has he proven himself worthy of his warrior name?"

"He has," answered Sandstorm.

"StarClan, I ask you to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn your noble Warrior Code, and has proven his worth many times over. Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Bramblepaw stood straighter. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I present to you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Brambleclaw. We honor your loyalty and courage, and welcome you to ThunderClan as a full warrior."

Brambleclaw, eyes shining, stepped forward to lick his leader's shoulder. Graystar whispered in his ear, "Well done." He stepped back and listened as his Clanmates cheered his new name.

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!"

Sandstorm purred, dipping her head to the new warrior. "Well done, Brambleclaw."

"I couldn't have made it this far without you," Brambleclaw responded.

"I showed you how to be a warrior," Sandstorm told him. "You found the path yourself."

"Regardless, you taught me so much," Brambleclaw mewed, touching noses with his former mentor.

Ashfur pressed against his friend. "Well done!" he purred. "Now we're both warriors!" His eyes were alight with excitement. "We can hunt all the prey in the forest, and battle BloodClan as fiercely as the LionClan warriors in the old days!"

"LionClan fell against BloodClan," Brambleclaw reminded his friend softly.

Ashfur flicked an ear. "Bad analogy. We can fight BloodClan with all the power of the ancient Clans behind our blows!" He shot Brambleclaw a teasing look. "Better, great warrior?" His voice was full of sarcasm.

Brambleclaw dropped into a crouch, mewing playfully, "Why, you—"

"Brambleclaw!" Graystar approached from behind him, making the new warrior jump and spin around in surprise. "It will be night soon," he told him. "You're standing guard tonight, alongside Brightheart." He shot him a stern look. "No talking with her. A silent vigil all through the night."

"Yes, Graystar," Brambleclaw meowed obediently. Even if there was only one new warrior, at least two cats stood guard each night. "Of course. I won't talk."

"Good." Graystar nodded in satisfaction. He started to turn away, then paused and added over his shoulder, "The Gathering is tomorrow night. After the vigil, get some rest. You're going."

Brambleclaw bounced in excitement. His first Gathering as a warrior! Ashfur nudged him, echoing his thoughts. "Your first Gathering as a warrior!" he exclaimed.

"I know!" he happily meowed, circling his friend. He paused for a moment. "You have to go, Ashfur! You can't miss me being announced as a warrior!"

Ashfur purred. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Brambleclaw." A thrill went through him again. He was a warrior!

"Brambleclaw!" Brightheart called, getting up from where she lay with Cloudtail. "No more talking. Your vigil's is starting. Take your place."

He opened his mouth to reply, then as Ashfur shot him a quick look remembered that he wasn't supposed to. He nodded instead, and padded out to guard the camp. A moment passed, and then Brightheart took her place beside him.

He moved around until he was settled down comfortably. As he gazed out at the dark forest, delight surged beneath his pelt.

Now that he was a warrior, he might finally be able to get back at BloodClan!

* * *

 

The moon was a glowing ball of silver fire in the sky. It's light illuminated every pawstep of the way to the Gathering place. All of his Clanmates were bathed in silver light, making them look like StarClan warriors, with frost-tipped fur and glowing eyes. Brambleclaw assumed he looked no different. Even Ashfur's hideous scars were hidden by the moonlight. His fur was completely silver, with just hints of red where the scars where.

 _Surely this is a sign of good days coming_ , Brambleclaw thought. Even a kit could see that. Looking at the sky, he saw it was completely cloudless. This Gathering was sure to be fun.

He halted as Graystar raised his tail. Shifting his weight between his paws both excitedly and impatiently, he looked around, unable to keep still. Ashfur nudged him. "Stop fidgeting" he hissed.

Just then, Graystar gave the signal. ThunderClan poured into the Gathering place. It was a large clearing, nothing more. It was pressed up against a steep stone cliff. They called the Gathering place the Cliffside. On this cliff were several ledges, many of them big enough to easily fit a cat or two on them. This was where the leaders and deputies sat.

The leaders took their places higher up, and the deputies settled down on those that were lower to the ground. Their places went by age. The older you were, the higher you sat, and you spoke first if you were oldest. Normally, it would be seniority, but they all become leaders and deputies at around the same time.

ThunderClan were the last ones to arrive. The fishy scents of RiverClan, windy scents of WindClan, and the tangy pine needle smell of ShadowClan was already on the clearing. Cats mingled with each other, spirits high. In the Cliffside, it was just as bright and the clearing was awash in silver light. _A good sign_ , he repeated to himself.

Brambleclaw darted over to his sister, a ShadowClan cat. Tawnypaw used to be of ThunderClan, but when their father Tigerstar took over ShadowClan, she opted to join him because of her old Clanmates' distrust and comparative words to their father. Before the battle, Firestar had offered to let her come back to ThunderClan, but she refused and stayed with her adopted Clan.

"Tawnypaw!" he panted. "Guess what?"

Tawnypaw turned to settle sharp green eyes on him. The ShadowClan scent that clung to her pelt was less pronounced now. All of the Clans' separate scents were fainter. _Probably because we live and work so close to each other now,_ Brambleclaw guessed.

"Tawnypaw? Who's that?" meowed his sister. For a heartbeat, confusion ran through him, until he realized what she meant. His thought was confirmed a moment later, when she told her brother, "I'm Tawnypelt now, if you don't mind."

Brambleclaw lashed his tail in excitement. "You're a warrior too!" he exclaimed. "My new name is Brambleclaw."

"Nice!" Tawnypelt purred, touching noses with him. "So how're things in ThunderClan?"

Brambleclaw shrugged. "Just fine," he meowed. "Nothing particularly new, besides for the fact that we _finally_ convinced Sandstorm to move to the nursery. No major problems with prey or BloodClan. Prey is starting to go down, but that's normal when leaf-bare comes around."

"Sandstorm's a queen now?" Tawnypelt widened her eyes. "About time! I expected that stubborn she-cat to move into the nursery in the middle of giving birth to her kits!"

Brambleclaw's whiskers twitched. "Sandstorm cares about her unborn kits enough to move in earlier than that. They are Firestar's, after all." As always when his former mentor was brought up, a pang of grief hit him. He pushed it away and leaned closer to Tawnypelt, his voice a low whisper now. "Although, honestly, I think some of my Clanmates thought the same."

She purred. "She is the most stubborn she-cat that's ever existed," she meowed.

"That she is," he agreed. "So how are things between you and Rowanclaw? Does he know yet?"

Tawnypelt blushed. "No, and if you tell him, I swear to StarClan I'll rip your pelt off," she whispered back fiercely. She glanced around nervously. Brambleclaw followed her gaze and saw Rowanclaw's ginger pelt beside Emberface's dark gray one. The two warriors were chatting amiably, and neither even so as much glanced their way. "Did he hear that?"

"No," Brambleclaw meowed casually. "Did you want him to?"

"No!" she hissed. She whipped her tail over his mouth. "Be quiet, Brambleclaw."

He _mrrow_ ed with laughter, pushing her tail away, then loudly teased, "Why don't you want him to know? Don't you _loooove_ him?"

"Brambleclaw, I swear, if you say another word," threatened Tawnypelt, her eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Oh, you'd never do that," Brambleclaw told her easily. "We're siblings. We could never hurt each other."

She flattened her ears. He had called her bluff. She began to speak, when:

"Let the Gathering begin!"

"Oh, thank StarClan," muttered Tawnypelt. She glared at Brambleclaw, and he responded by lightly flicking her nose with his tail. She batted it away with a huff, then turned to the leaders, proceeding to ignore him. Brambleclaw rolled his eyes.

"Let us remember the Fallen," Russetstar meowed solemnly. "From ShadowClan: Blackfoot, Boulder, Applefur, Flintfang, Darkflower, Breezepaw, and Shadekit."

Mistystar rose. "From RiverClan: Leopardstar, Voleclaw, Dawnbright, Sedgecreek, Vixentail, Beetlenose, Frogleap, Greenflower, and Pikepaw." Her voice cracked just a little on the last one; Brambleclaw remembered Pikepaw was her son.

Finished, she gracefully sat down, and Mudstar got to his paws. "From WindClan," he boomed, his voice carrying easily, "Tallstar, Deadfoot, Tunnelheart, Rabbitpelt, Darkpelt, Wrenflight, Sorrelnose, and Stickpaw." He nodded respectfully at Graystar, returning to his former position.

Graystar stood, his eyes sweeping the Clan cats. "From ThunderClan: Firestar, Whitestorm, Thornclaw, Sootkit, Goldenflower"—as always whenever they mentioned it at a Gathering or otherwise, Brambleclaw felt a small prick of grief—"Speckletail, Smallear, Dappletail, and One-eye." He sat again, looking expectantly at Russetstar.

The ShadowClan leader climbed to her paws again, announcing, "ShadowClan is well. Our border patrols have had a few skirmishes with BloodClan, but nothing major. Tallpoppy has given birth to Wetfoot's kits: Shinekit and Tigerkit." She ignored the gasps. Brambleclaw glanced at Tawnypelt.

" _Tiger_ kit?" he echoed.

She shrugged.

"Nutwhisker has moved to the elders' den. And we have one new warrior: Tawnypelt."

"Tawnypelt! Tawnypelt!" As Brambleclaw yowled out to the night sky, he felt pride flash through him, fierce and strong. Tawnypelt raised her head proudly.

Once the cries of welcome had died down, Russetstar meowed, "That is all."

Mistystar stood up. "The prey is swimming well in RiverClan. Some foolish Twoleg kits fell into the river, but the adults pulled them out."

"They'll think twice before coming so close to the river again!" Loudbelly yowled from his place of the cliff. RiverClan's deputy and Mistystar's mate, the dark brown warrior's eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "The fish-brains!"

Brambleclaw winced. "Must have been cold for them," he muttered to Tawnypelt. She nodded in agreement.

Mistystar glanced down at her deputy, amusement glimmering in her eyes. "We have had just as few problems from BloodClan as ShadowClan has. Some of them have occasionally raided across the border, but we chased them back. They'll think twice before crossing again. We have two new apprentices, Needlepaw and Gustpaw, apprenticed to Grassfur and Heavystep, respectively."

"Needlepaw! Gustpaw! Needlepaw! Gustpaw!"

Mistystar nodded to Mudstar and sat down again. WindClan's leader rose, his solid build making him less graceful and more powerful. Even so, he was a WindClan cat, and everybody knew that no other cat was as fast as a WindClan cat. He shared a look with his deputy, Onewhisker, then spoke, his deep voice carrying clearly.

"I am pleased that ShadowClan and RiverClan are doing so well," he rumbled. "The rabbits have been running fast, but not fast enough to evade our warriors. WindClan is well-fed and strong. Ashfoot has given birth to one kit: Crowkit. Morningflower is once again expecting Shrewtail's kits."

He paused, his gaze sliding around the gathered cats. "But WindClan has been having more trouble with BloodClan than the other Clans have been. They have been attacking our patrols with overwhelming numbers, and our warriors are just able to hold them off. When leaf-bare arrives, we will be too weak to fend them all off."

"Just a few days ago, we lost a couple of tail-lengths of territory to them," Mudstar went on. "So I ask for your help, Russetstar, Graystar, Mistystar. We need to prove to them that we can band together to fight them off. Will you help?"

Graystar shared a look with Mousefur, then dipped his head. "ThunderClan will aid you."

Mistystar nodded her agreement shortly after. "As will RiverClan. We may be separate Clans now, but against BloodClan, we are united as one."

Mudstar flashed them a grateful look. "What do you say, Russetstar? Will ShadowClan help?"

Russetstar glanced at her deputy, Rowanberry, then put at her warriors. Some of them looked uncertain, but others were looking like they wanted to help WindClan.

"Help them," Tawnypelt called to her leader. "Only together do we stand a chance against BloodClan."

Still Russetstar hesitated. "I would not ask for your help if not in dire need," Mudstar pressed.

Finally, the ShadowClan leader nodded. "ShadowClan will help."

Mudstar signed in relief. "WindClan thank you."

"BloodClan will not defeat us," Graystar declared. "Not if we stand together."

The Clan cats yowled in agreement. The four leaders let them roar for a moment, before Graystar raised his tail for silence.

"ThunderClan still has a report to make," he called. Brambleclaw pricked his ears. It was almost time!

The cats grew quiet, looking up at the ThunderClan leader expectantly. Graystar looked down on them, then spoke. "ThunderClan has not had much trouble with BloodClan, but that is likely because they are focusing on WindClan right now." He shot a quick glance at Mudstar. "Prey is plentiful enough. Sandstorm has moved to the nursery," he continued, adding in a stage whisper, "Finally!" The cats _mrrow_ ed with amusement, and several of them smirked or shot a teasing look at Sandstorm. Reverting back to his usual voice, Graystar meowed, "We have one new warrior: Brambleclaw."

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!"

Brambleclaw sat straight, delight and pride rushing through him from nose-to-tail-tip as he heard the Clans yowling his new name out to the night sky. For a moment, the moon seemed to shine brighter. Or maybe that was just his imagination.

The calls died away, and Tawnypelt purred at Brambleclaw. "We're both warriors now," she murmured. Yes. Yes we are.

"ThunderClan has no other news." Graystar stepped back, looking at the eldest of the leaders.

"The Gathering is over!" Russetstar yowled. The leaders and deputies jumped down to join the cats below.

Ashfur popped up on his other side. "So, how was it being announced as a warrior?" he asked.

"Great!" Brambleclaw purred. "Best moment of my life!"

"Your life must suck then," Ashfur meowed, managing to keep a straight face. "I thought that it was the worst moment ever for you."

"Wha—hey!" Brambleclaw pounced on the pale tom, baring his teeth in mock-anger. "No teasing allowed right now." They rolled around the clearing, fighting playfully. It ended with Brambleclaw on top, pinning Ashfur down on the ground.

"Alright, alright," Ashfur yelped, though he couldn't wipe the grin completely off his face. "I give, you win, no more teasing tonight."

"Do you swear on StarClan?"

"I swear on StarClan."

"You know, if you break that promise, StarClan will strike you down, right?"

"Brambleclaw!"

"Okay, okay, Ashfur," Brambleclaw meowed, getting off of the ThunderClan warrior. "Just making sure you know the consequences."

Ashfur stood up and shook out his pelt. Brambleclaw smoothed his whiskers, washing off the dust and dirt that he had picked while tussling with Ashfur. He stopped as he got to his legs, having noticed something interesting.

"Hey, Tawnypelt," he called. His sister turned toward him. He angled his ears. "I think Rowanclaw is looking for in for you."

She turned and saw that Rowanclaw was indeed coming their way, calling Tawnypelt's name out. She let out an undignified squeak, then squelched it, turning to Brambleclaw anxiously.

"How do I look, Brambleclaw?" she asked, quickly washing her whiskers and ears.

Brambleclaw's whiskers twitched. "Ridiculous, as always, Tawnypelt."

"Hey!" she protested. "I'm a warrior now. I can't look ridiculous!"

"Don't listen to him, Tawnypelt," Ashfur meowed, padding up to stand by him. He prodded him. "Brambleclaw's just teasing. You look just as pretty as ever."

Brambleclaw couldn't help putting in, "Which means you look as ridiculous as ever."

"Brambleclaw!" Tawnypelt meowed. She poked him in the nose. He took a step back, rubbing his nose. "You don't look so warrior-like yourself, you know."

"Me? Not warrior-like? Excuse me?" Brambleclaw puffed up his chest. "I'll have you know, Ridiculouspelt"—he ignored her glare—"that I am the very picture of a warrior. Ask any cat what they'd use as an example when trying to explain a true warrior, and they'll say me!"

"Oh, yeah?" Tawnypelt mewed. She glanced at Ashfur. "When trying to explain what a true warrior is, who would you use for an example?"

"No, not Ashfur," Brambleclaw cut in. "He's not allowed to answer."

"Alright, then." Tawnypelt looked around. "Hey, Finchwing!" she called to her WindClan friend. The tabby she-cat looked her way. "When trying to explain what a true warrior is, who would you use as an example?"

Finchwing glanced at the ShadowClan cat uncertainly. She picked up Brambleclaw mouthing words and gesturing to himself, and a light of mischief sprang up in her eyes. "Brambleclaw," she declared, letting out a loud _mrrow_ of laughter as Tawnypelt's jaw dropped.

"Hah!" Brambleclaw exclaimed, nudging her. "See?"

Finchwing turned away to join her sister Dawnclaw, but her shoulders were shaking with laughter. "Oh, real funny, Finchwing," Tawnypelt called after her. "That was soooo hilarious."

"It really was," Finchwing told her, turning around again. She was more composed now. "You should've seen your face!"

"Uh huh." Tawnypelt glared at Brambleclaw.

Finchwing padded away. Just then, Rowanclaw appeared. Tawnypelt stared. "There you are Tawnypelt! ShadowClan are leaving now."

"Uh, I... uh," she stammered. "I'm, uh... I—"

"She's coming," interrupted Brambleclaw. He nudged her toward the ginger tom. "Right, Tawnypelt?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"See you next Gathering!" Ashfur called.

"See you!" echoed Brambleclaw.

Tawnypelt waved her tail in farewell. Brambleclaw turned to Ashfur. "I suppose we should find Graystar," he mewed.

Ashfur nodded, leading the way. As they left the Cliffside, there was a warm feeling in Brambleclaw's chest. Despite the news that BloodClan was targeting WindClan, he had never had so much fun since Firestar died.

"So, you think BloodClan will attack WindClan again soon?" Ashfur asked.

The warm feeling evaporated. Brambleclaw flexed his claws. "I hope so," he growled. "I'd really like to get some more payback for all the Clan cats they killed. I lost my mother because of them. They can never suffer enough for what they've done to the Clans."

Ashfur nodded. "Someday, someday, we'll reclaim our old home. Now that you're a warrior, BloodClan had better look out!"

Brambleclaw dipped his head in agreement. "They'd better."


	4. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or many characters featured in this story. The only things I own are the storyline and the original characters featured in this story.

_Life is good_ , Mangle thought contentedly. _In fact, it's perfect._

It was interesting that he thought this, considering his environment. The stink of rotting carcasses, both new and old, didn't bother the BloodClan warrior Mangle in the slightest. The threat of the other cats, though, was a different story. He tore into the squirrel that he gripped tightly with both paws, glaring menacingly around him. This was _his_ squirrel! He would only give it up if Snipe or Scourge ordered him to, but it was unlikely they would. He was in Scourge's inner group, his top cats. He was the one of the cats who established Scourge's rule, enforced Scourge's rule, and collected the offerings from his subjects.

"Mangle!" The ginger tom looked up to glare at Lokell and discarded his earlier thought. He loathed her. A big gray she-cat, she was fierce and fast. Also in Scourge's inner group, Lokell often worked side-by-side with him. Even so, at best, they tolerated each other, simply because if they fought nothing would ever get done. If given the chance, Mangle would kill Lokell for a mouse-tail, and he knew that Lokell would do the same to him.

"What is it, Lokell?" he snarled.

"There's only eighteen offerings for Scourge this moon," Lokell growled. She eyed him distastefully. "Snipe wants you, Slink, and I to collect three offerings from cats in the Deserted—resistance preferred." She flexed her claws. "It's so much more fun that way."

Mangle growled. "Slink?" he sneered. "Slink's gone soft ever since his kits were born." And indeed he had. Slink always made sure they were healthy, fussing over them and his mate, Bat, whenever he got the chance. He refused to take from families that had young kits. He was less rough when training with younger cats, and when taking offerings from cats when there wasn't enough.

"I'm still plenty tough enough to beat you up, Mangle," spat a voice behind him. A black tom padded into view from behind some boxes. "I haven't gone so soft I can't take you on."

"Slink," Mangle snarled. He disliked the black-furred tom, which wasn't saying much. He disliked all the cats, except for Scourge and Bone. But Bone was dead now. Anyways, he disliked Slink more than usual because of the rogue's secretiveness. _Snipe's a garbage-brain if he thought putting the three of us together would end well_. Mangle hated Lokell and Slink, Slink hated Mangle and Lokell, and Lokell hated Mangle and Slink. They usually only got through a job with each other because there was normally another cat who would break up their fights and remind them of their job. Unfortunately, there was no such cat this time. _Were you born a garbage-brain Snipe, or did it only happen after you became deputy?_

"Mangle," Slink hissed back.

Lokell lashed her tail. "Enough! We need to work together, or Scourge will punish _us_ for being slow." Slink glared at her with sharp eyes.

"What do I care if you're punished, Lokell?" Mangle sneered.

"Let's get going," Slink rumbled, menace clear in his tone, narrowing his eyes at the ginger tom. "I don't like this decision to stick us all together any more than either of you do, but Scourge ordered it."

Mangle ignored Slink and turned to Lokell, eyes narrowed. "Why the Deserted?" The Deserted lived up to its name; barely a dozen cats took up residence in the block. In a normal section of Twolegplace, there would often be three dozen in half of that.

Lokell shrugged. "Ask Scourge," she meowed, knowing full well that he wouldn't dare bother the BloodClan leader with such a trivial question. Mangle glared at her.

Mangle bared his teeth and shoved his way to the front. "I'll lead," he hissed over his shoulder.

"Just because you're the biggest doesn't mean you get to lead," snarled Slink.

"Maybe not," Mangle shot back, thinking of Scourge. He was the smallest cat the ginger tom had ever seen, and yet he was _leader_ of BloodClan. "But I _am_ higher up in Scourge's inner group than both of you are. I have to obey orders from only Snipe and Scourge. None else. I outrank both of you."

Lokell hissed, and Slink spat, but neither could deny his authority over them. Mangle sneered at them and with a flick of a tail, led the way to the Deserted.

* * *

 

The Deserted was dead-quiet when the three of them arrived. It was likely one of the Deserted cats had spotted them early on, and gone to warn them. It was completely plausible. The Deserted's residents commonly ventured out to scavenge for food among the more populated Twolegplace.

The Deserted had another reason for its name. This particular section of town was almost completely deserted by Twolegs, making it an excellent place for cats to make their home there. Unfortunately, the same reason it was so good for cats to live in was the same reason why it was notoriously empty. Twolegs provided much of BloodClan's food in Twolegplace, and having none of them deprived the cats living in this part of town of plenty of food. Even so, there was enough that the dozen or so cats could survive. Rats ran wild, and there were a few birds pecking for food among the dirty streets. It was a dark, gloomy place, and one Mangle hated. He didn't mind the darkness or the gloominess. Even the foul-tasting rats in the area didn't bother him. If you lived in Twolegplace, you ate whatever you found, regardless of the taste, and sometimes even if it wasn't food. No, it was the silence, the emptiness, that Mangle despised. The way that the quiet hung so heavy in the air that when a cat spoke, it seemed to echo forever.

Mangle was not a loner cat. He preferred many other cats around him, and right then, besides for Lokell and Slink, who barely counted as company anyways, there were no cats willing to show themselves. He saw eyes gleaming in the darkness, blue, green, and amber orbs that glittered with unease and wariness, vanishing the moment Mangle looked their way.

He could sense curiosity and hostility in these cats' gazes. His pricked ears could pick up faint snatches of whispered conversation. They didn't expect to see any BloodClan cats here, and it was no big secret that they hated BloodClan. Still, they payed their dues and were left alone in exchange. This time, though, not enough offerings were given to Scourge, and they were being punished for it—whether or not they met their own demands.

Every second moon, cats had to make offerings to Scourge and his inner group. It used to be twenty offerings, and if they didn't receive them, they would go through Twolegplace and take the rest, plus another twenty in punishment. Now, with all the prey of the forest at their paws, an extra ten offerings had to be made by the BloodClan cats living in the forest. The forest cats had met their quota, but the Twolegplace were two offerings short; thus the traveling to the Deserted to take offerings.

A big well-muscled tom darted across the street. His eyes shot toward the three BloodClan cats, then he fled into the old tunnels that ran under the town. Mangle caught a glimpse of a skinny bird in his jaws, and suspected that if they were not here, the other cats would be mobbing the tom. He nodded to where the cat had disappeared.

"We'll start with him," he growled softly.

Slink and Lokell both gave him looks of absolute hatred as he assigned them their jobs. "Why do you get to do the big job?" complained Slink.

"Yeah, you always do," Lokell added. She lashed her tail. "We're part of Scourge's inner group too. We got there because of our loyalty and fighting skills. Why don't you let us practice on them?"

Mangle laughed, flashing dirty teeth at them. "'Cause I so say," he told them roughly. He glared at them, and they glared back with equal ferocity. He nodded in approval. "You each get to do one of the next two today." He smiled to himself, because his plan meant that they would get all three offerings in one swoop.

They exchanged surprised glances, but Mangle ignored them. "Get to your spots," he hissed.

Slink slid into the deeper shadows, his black pelt swallowed up by the darkness. Lokell loped forward and took up position beside the Twoleg tunnel. Slink appeared on the other side, but saying appeared might be too much. The only thing Mangle could see were his eyes, and they were just barely discernible.

Mangle padded forward silently, deliberately straying into the sun. Sunlight washed over his pelt, and then he was like a bright ball of fire. Then he hid behind some old boxes, stalking light-footed across the street. He found a patch of dotty darkness where he was able to creep to the other side. He crouched low in the shade. Now came the next part. Waiting.

Mangle almost sighed. There was no question that the cats were trying to set a trap for them. In fact, it would be a great surprise if they weren't. Mangle had been here many times to collect offerings, and each and every time, they tried to ambush him. So their plan was to wait for them to think it was safe to come out, then strike swiftly.

Time passed. Mangle was extremely bored. And uncomfortable. The hiding place he had chosen was rather small for him, better for someone with narrower shoulders and a smaller build. Lokell was lying on one side, eyes closed. Mangle knew she was still awake, though, and ready to attack at any time. Slink's eyes still shone dimly in his spot.

Finally, a cautious head poked out of the tunnel. Lokell's head shot up as the cat slipped a little, sending a small piece of the road clattering down into the tunnel. The cat froze. After nothing happened for a minute or so, the cat emerged. It was a wiry brown tabby, with white patches. He turned and gestured with his tail, and three more cats emerged. Mangle met Lokell's and Slink's gazes. They nodded, and moved to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with each other, though their disgusted expressions showed that it was reluctantly they did this. Slink quickly checked inside, appearing with a nod. It was time.

Mangle crept out from his hiding place with a satisfied grunt. Rolling his shoulders and stretching, he stood up straight and padded out into the open, where the sun once again turned his pelt to moving flames.

"BloodClan!" a cat cried as she saw him.

The four cats tensed, then hesitated as they saw his massive size. One of them turned, probably looking to flee, when he saw Lokell and Slink. He cried out in shock.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Mangle muttered to himself.

"By order of Scourge," he called loudly, "you must present to us an offering. Failure to do so will result in great punishment."

One of the cats spat at him, and another snarled, "Scourge and his orders have as much authentication as garbage!"

Mangle's eyes narrowed in fury. Inwardly though, he was delighted. He knew it would play out like this, and now, he could attack them. Unfortunately for him, the three of them were highly skilled in fighting, and it was unlikely the battle would last more than a couple of seconds.

Wasting no time, he nodded to his fellow BloodClan cats, and they pounced. Two of the cats died right away, blood pouring out of their necks. Mangle strode forward, easily dodging a wild blow from one cat and pinning him down. Glancing back, he saw that Slink had casually pinned the last cat with one paw, and was washing his ears with the other. He was right; the whole fight had taken three seconds total. The two surviving cats' eyes were wide.

Mangle raised his voice, yowling, "Listen well, cats of the Deserted! We have two of yours pinned under our claws." As he spoke he saw cats creeping out from their homes in the Twoleg buildings. Their eyes shone with hatred, but they didn't attack. Yet. "Three of you must bring offerings for Scourge to us. Failure to do this means these cats die. Attempting to free these cats mean they die. Waiting too long to bring the offerings means these cats die. Only bringing the offerings to us on time will we leave them alive. Understood?"

The Deserted cats hissed and snarled, but gathered around each other to convene. After a few minutes, three cats broke away and headed inside their dens, while the other cats fanned out in a semi-circle, watching the BloodClan cats warily.

After a minute, the three cats returned, each carrying an offering: two dead rats and a tiny, scrawny bird. Mangle looked at them in disdain. This whole trip was a waste. Scourge's inner group didn't need such measly prey. Still, they had to take the offerings back.

"Well, at least we'll eat well with the other offerings," muttered Lokell.

Mangle sneered at them, then hauled his prisoner up and shoved him away, sending him stumbling. He turned to Slink, raising a paw to stop him from releasing the other. Slink deftly fastened his teeth in the young cat's scruff, and padded over to Mangle.

The three cats, their prisoner in tow, padded up to the offerings. Mangle sniffed them, wrinkling his nose. They were worth next to nothing, with the forest and all its prey at their paws. He scoffed, then picked up the bird. Lokell held the two rats.

Leading the way out, he let the cat go once they had left the Deserted. Their job was done, and all the credit went to him. There was a fight, some deaths, and they could return to Scourge successfully.

A good day.

* * *

 

Looking at his reflection, if he replaced his ginger fur with a mottled black-and-white face, it would be as if he were looking at Bone. He swallowed. Bone. His fierce, brave brother. The cat who had raised him as a kit, when their parents died on the Thunderpath. He would play with Mangle for hours on end in their little alley, asking care of him, making sure he always had enough food to survive. Bone was his playmate, not his littermate. His sister was always weak. Maybe she'd be stronger when she came back.

Bone was his family. The cat whom had become strong enough to become deputy of BloodClan. The only cat in all of BloodClan he had ever truly cared about. His loyalty to Scourge was undying, and he would follow Snipe's orders without question, for he was BloodClan's deputy, but Bone was one of the only cats he would die without hesitation for. The only one whose words he would believe over Scourge's.

During the battle with the Clans, Bone had died. If he had had the choice, he would've taken his brother's place, slaughtered by the young cats. One against five. Mangle's tail-tip twitched. Even against cats so young, they could fight, and Bone stood no chance. He tried to fight his way to Bone when the attack started, but could not reach him in time.

He remembered the cats piled up on his brother. His muzzle curled in hatred as he thought of the two cats who had started it: a pale gray tom with blue eyes, and a dark brown tabby with amber eyes. They would die first, a slow painful death. Once that was done, he would move on to the others: a tortoiseshell she-cat, a dark gray tom, a silvery tabby she-cat. All of them would die.

Not only had he been a close friend and brother of Bone, but they had worked closely together over their time in BloodClan. They were closer than most brothers were in BloodClan, and Scourge allowed them, because they were so much more effective that way. He never had imagined a world without Bone in it. They either were both alive or both dead. Never had either of them thought one would die and the other live. It just never occurred to them. Cats died all the time in BloodClan, but they assumed it would never happen to _them_.

And now, here he was, sitting here alone, remembering Bone, his dead brother. He thought again of his murderers, and fury flashed through him, hot and wild, as he recalled how close he was to killing that pale gray cat.

_Mangle plunged through the thorn barrier, shrugging off the thorns that clutched and tore at his fur. He let loose a guttural howl of rage as he realized that most of the ThunderClan cats had already fled. Barreling forward, he slammed into a pale golden she-cat, whose frail body gave way under his attack._

_Rolling to one side, the she-cat swiped at him, her claws scoring across his nose. Mangle ignored the sudden pain and slammed his paws into the she-cat's chest, raking them down her belly. His jaws snapped at her throat, and she strained to keep his teeth away from her neck. He clamped his paws down on her shoulders, digging in his claws as he tried to pull her closer to him. Despite her age, she was surprisingly strong._

_Yanking her to one side, the she-cat's head smashed into the ground. She blinked, stunned for a moment, and Mangle took the chance to sink his teeth into her throat. He struck her shoulders again and again with his claws, not loosening his grip on her throat until she was completely limp. Snarling, he stepped away. His eyes flashed with anger as he recognized the pale tom who had helped start the attack on Bone. He was currently nudging a white she-cat up a steep slope, helping her out of the camp. Roaring with rage, he shouldered aside a dark-furred BloodClan cat who sprang for the Clan cat._

_"He's mine!" he spat at the cat, who hissed but backed off._

_Mangle lunged for the pale tom, who spun, eyes widening. His claws sank into the Clan cat's paw, dragging him down until he was level with him. His fur bristled. The pale tom snarled softly, blue eyes watching his._

_Mangle darted for the tom's throat. The cat leaped back, swiping at his face. He ducked under the blow, his paw shooting out and hooking the pale tom's leg out from under him. Off-balance, the tom fell, and Mangle sank his teeth into the cat's shoulder, flipping him onto his belly and leaping on his back. His claws churned his back, and he tore at the cat's ear with his teeth, nearly ripping it clean off._

_Struggling free, the cat stumbled away from him, blood dripping off his fur. Mangle snarled in triumph, and leaped at him again. The cat backed away, and he smashed him against the stone wall, flailing at his belly with sharp claws. The cat screeched, and Mangle went for his throat. His fangs sank into the cat, and he released the cat and stepped away, watching the pale tom writhe on the ground._

_"I'm going to watch you die," he hissed at him. "You can never suffer enough for killing my brother."_

_The pale tom wasn't listening. He dragged himself away, smearing blood on the ground. Mangle stalked after him, leaning down to growl in his ear, when a weight crashed into him. He yowled in shock, spinning to see the dark tabby tom who also started the attack on Bone spitting at him._

_"You," he snarled._

_The tabby snarled back, and then another pale tom appeared beside him, this one with black stripes. Mangle lashed his tail. Maybe he couldn't defeat them, but he could certainly try._

Mangle winced. He could still feel the pain in his chest from their combined attacks. He licked the scratch to help the pain, then glared up at the night sky. _I will get revenge_ , he vowed. _No matter what._

* * *

 

"When do we attack?" asked Sparr roughly. Unlike Slink, the birth of his kit did not make him softer in the slightest. Mangle eyed him for a long moment. The ginger tom outranked Sparr by quite a lot. Mangle was third in command, while Sparr was second to lowest in Scourge's inner group.

Sparr met his gaze fiercely. They weren't friends, but neither did they hate each other with a passion. "We attack the scrawny rabbit-chasers in a half-moon from now, when the moon is dark and there are plenty of shadows that we can use to ambush them from."

Sparr's muzzle twisted. "I'll enjoy it."

"Yes, I believe I'll enjoy it too."

Mangle turned away, padding over to a dark tabby tom, who was not in Scourge's inner group. _Let's fight_ , he thought to himself.

"Fight me," he growled at the tom. The tom narrowed green eyes at him, but fell into a crouch. Without hesitation Mangle threw himself at the cat, seizing him by the throat and throwing him to the ground.

The cat raked sharp claws down his belly, and he leaped back, hissing. The tom jumped up, just as Mangle barreled toward him. The tom darted to the side, and Mangle snapped at his tail, catching it in his mouth and biting down hard. The tom screeched in pain, and he yanked him closer, claws sinking into his hindquarters. As the tom slashed at his face, scoring a cut there, fury overcame him.

With a roar, he slammed him to the ground. The tom's gray pelt faded and changed to dark brown, and his green eyes were replaced by amber. Mangle bellowed in fury as he saw the dark brown tabby cat who had started the attack on Bone.

What happened next, he didn't know, lost in the haze of rage, but when he become aware again, he saw what he had done. The gray tabby tom was trembling, clawmarks lacerating his body and his body was patched with fur, much of it lying on the ground around them. Blood was splattered on the ground, the gray tom's pelt coated with it. The other cats around them were staring at Mangle, some in envy, others in approval. Mangle smiled.

"Yes, I believe I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you've met Mangle, a cruel, bloodthirsty jerk that you never want to meet in battle--or ever, for that matter. Rest assured, he does play a part in the storyline, in addition to giving a view of the war from BloodClan's side.


	5. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or many characters featured in this story. The only things I own are the storyline and the original characters featured in this story.

"Intruders!"

The call pierced Brambleclaw's mind as he dozed lightly, and he shot upright, eyes wide. Graystar was already calling to Mousefur. His eyes were focused on the entrance. Sorrelpaw and her mentor, Brightheart, were the ones on guard at the moment, and the former was the one who had called out. He narrowed his eyes, pricking his ears. There were no yowls, hisses, thumps of bodies as they fell. No sign of a scuffle at all. Just then, Brightheart appeared. She looked completely calm, her fur unruffled.

"What happened?" Dustpelt demanded, pelt bristling, teeth bared in the start of a snarl.

"It's okay," Brightheart meowed loudly. She waved her tail to someone behind her. Two cats emerged: a black tom with a couple white patches, and a black-and-white tom. "Ravenpaw and Barley have come." Brambleclaw relaxed, a purr rising in his throat. They were friends, and had been for a while.

"Graystripe," Ravenpaw greeted. "Or are you Graystar now?"

Graystar nodded. "I'm Graystar." He strode forward to meet his old friend, touching noses with him, and Brambleclaw edged around Brackenfur to gaze at the two loners.

"What's wrong?" Graystar asked.

Barley shuffled his paws. He looked awkward among the many ThunderClan cats, seeming unsure as to what to say. Ravenpaw stepped forward, nodding respectfully at Graystar. Barley looked relieved as the attention shifted to the black tom.

"BloodClan has taken over our barn," Ravenpaw announced. His eyes flicked around from cat to cat, meeting Brambleclaw's amber gaze for no more than an instant before moving on. Ravenpaw opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off by Graystar.

"I wish ThunderClan could help, Ravenpaw, but we don't have enough cats to help take back your barn." He furrowed his brow. "I have to put my Clan first, and it would only be endangering my Clan if I led them into battle to take back the barn, when I know that we have no chance of winning."

Ravenpaw blinked, surprised, but Brambleclaw had a feeling that he wasn't surprised by Graystar's refusal to help. He had a feeling it was the fact that Graystar had jumped to that conclusion so quickly. He didn't know Ravenpaw that well, but he knew that the loner still had some loyalty to ThunderClan, and would never ask for them to fight for his barn if it meant his former Clanmates were put in danger because they were fighting a battle they couldn't win.

Graystar saw Ravenpaw's startled look, and meowed, "I'm sorry, Ravenpaw, but ThunderClan—"

"That's not why we're here," Barley interrupted. He took a step forward to stand beside his friend. Brambleclaw saw him swallow as every cat looked at him. "We've lost our barn, so we've come to help ThunderClan, _not_ to ask for their help taking it back."

"When all's said and done," Ravenpaw added, "we'll ask for your help if we need it, once BloodClan has been driven away and ThunderClan has recovered."

"Oh." Graystar blinked, then nodded. "Oh, of course! Apologies for thinking otherwise." The two cats nodded, accepting the apologies. "Welcome, Ravenpaw and Barley, to ThunderClan's new camp, then," he told them formally.

A slight trace of amusement crossed Ravenpaw's face as he meowed back, "Thank you."

Graystar looked at his warriors. "Cloudtail," he decided, "show our new members around camp and our territory, would you?"

The white warrior dipped his head, padding forward to touch noses with each of them, purring. Cinderpelt limped forward, and the two loners hurried forward to greet the gray she-cat. Being the medicine cat, she traveled to the Moonstone every half-moon, so she was best acquainted with them—besides for Graystar, of course. She touched noses with them, then turned to her leader.

"Graystar," she began, "I need to check them for wounds. I don't think you gave it up without a fight," she added, turning to the two cats.

Barley shook his head firmly. "No way we would go without a fight!" he exclaimed.

"That's _our_ barn," Ravenpaw put in.

"That being said, I need to make sure none of your wounds get infected," Cinderpelt meowed.

Graystar nodded. "Alright. Cloudtail, after she's looked them over, then show them around." Cloudtail nodded. The ThunderClan leader glanced around, then meowed, "Dismissed!" and returned to the thrush he had been sharing with Dustpelt.

Ravenpaw and Barley followed Cinderpelt into her den. Brambleclaw hesitated, unsure as to what to do. Then a sharp yowl from Mousefur made him turn to get his assignment.

* * *

  _Brambleclaw pounced on the mouse. It squealed in terror, and that squeal deepened to a furious growl. Suddenly he was back at the battle, a BloodClan tabby writhing beneath his paws. Beside him fought Tawnypelt, Stormfur, Feathertail, and a black WindClan apprentice named Hoppaw, the first three all apprentices. The screeches of battle echoed in his ears, and fur flew through the air. Brambleclaw flattened his ears._

_Roaring with pain, the cat under Brambleclaw's paws struggled free and fled. The other tabby followed quickly. Brambleclaw dropped lightly to the ground, rolling his shoulders, hissing after the tabbies' backs._

_"Who should we fight next?" he growled._

_Feathertail began to respond, but then a bloodcurdling shriek cut her off. Cats froze as the turned to see what had happened. Dread settled in his stomach like a stone. He knew what was coming. But he couldn't stop himself from following their gazes._

_"No..." Brambleclaw rasped. It was happening all over again._

_At Scourge's paws was a writhing mass of ginger fur. Scourge's eyes were colder than ice as he watched blood pump out of Firestar. Brambleclaw shoved his way through the cats, horror pounding through him._

_Down Firestar's belly was a long gash, exactly like the gash that had killed Tigerstar. Brambleclaw watched helplessly as Firestar fell limp for a moment, then arched his back again in agony, claws shredding the grass, screeching that unearthly cry._

_Firestar was dying nine times over._

_"No," Ashfur whispered from beside him. "This can't be happening."_

_The cats watched in stunned silence as Firestar died over and over. Scourge raised his muzzle, but the words that came from his mouth were not in his voice._

"WindClan is under attack from BloodClan!"

Brambleclaw jerked awake. WindClan apprentice Eaglepaw's voice rang in his ears. _WindClan... under attack... BloodClan... BloodClan!_ Brambleclaw scrambled to his paws, racing out of the den. He narrowly avoided colliding with Dustpelt as the tabby ran out with him.

It had been roughly a half-moon since the Gathering. Each day since Mudstar had announced that BloodClan were targeting WindClan, Brambleclaw had woken up wondering, _Is this the day?_ Yet until now, each day had passed mostly peacefully and uneventful. A few small attacks from BloodClan, a couple raiding parties to steal prey, but that was it. Minor stuff, just like what had happened to ThunderClan ever since they moved here. Nothing new. Now, it was time to fight.

Graystar was emerging from his den, broad shoulders shoving aside the lichen that hung there. His teeth were slightly showing as he came entirely into the open, looking around. His yellow eyes came to land on Eaglepaw, then he bellowed, "ThunderClan! Wake up!" Mousefur darted from the warriors' den, going to stand by the long-haired tom.

ThunderClan warriors emerged from their dens and crowded around them. Brambleclaw joined them and came to a stop in front of Graystar, bouncing on his paws eagerly. Ashfur joined him, sliding up neatly, yawning. The pale warrior flicked his ears in greeting.

"BloodClan's finally launched a major attack," he murmured. Brambleclaw nodded in agreement, eyes fixed on the ThunderClan leader. Excitement pulsed through him. _Say I can go, say I can go._ He had a lot of rage bottled up in him, with no one but BloodClan to take it out on. After all, the were allies with the other Clans now. This was his chance!

Graystar looked around at the gathered cats. "WindClan is under attack from BloodClan," he announced. Some cats looked startled; the cats who had heard Eaglepaw's first cry simply flicked their ears. All of them looked expectantly at their leader, waiting for him to go on. "Longtail, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Ashfur, Brambleclaw, Ravenpaw, and Barley, you will come me with me to aid WindClan. Dustpelt, Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw, you will stay here with Mousefur guard the camp."

Excitement pulsed through him. His first battle as a warrior! He grinned at Ashfur, and the pale warrior grinned back. Brambleclaw's claws itched to be raked down some dishonorable BloodClan cat's pelt, and he dug them into the ground, almost tasting the metallic tang of blood in his mouth already. He padded over to the selected cats, trying to appear calm and dignified. Once there, he shifted his weight impatiently, waiting for what felt like moons as Graystar nodded to Eaglepaw.

Graystar stepped forward. "Let's go!" he yowled. His eyes were bright, both with eagerness and worry. Brambleclaw felt a rush of strength as he leaped out after his leader, Ashfur running easily by his side.

The ThunderClan leader led the way out of camp, Eaglepaw darting by his side. Brambleclaw noticed that the WindClan apprentice was managing to keep up with Graystar, despite being in unfamiliar terrain, and forest at that. _Must be his WindClan speed,_ he thought. Cinderpelt limped behind them, Brackenfur helping his sister keep up. Brambleclaw lengthened his stride until he was just behind his leader, racing beside Cloudtail and Brightheart.

The warriors raced through the forest, leaping over logs, darting around bushes, in one case, ducking under a low tree branch. The forest was quiet, as the cats raced through it. Brambleclaw felt a flash of pride for his Clan. They were swift and silent, determination pulsing through them. They were ThunderClan.

Soon before they cleared the woodland, they heard other paws drumming the ground. Russetstar burst into view, Rowanberry running at her side. Behind the two she-cats were the ShadowClan warriors, their eyes gleaming with anticipation. They gave the ThunderClan warriors yowls of welcome, which were returned immediately. The ShadowClan cats joined the ThunderClan cats, running side-by-side with their allies, some with friends, some just with any cat. Brambleclaw dropped back a little to run alongside Tawnypelt.

The ShadowClan tortoiseshell purred in welcome, nodding at her brother. Brambleclaw purred back. Neither of them spoke. As they ran, a sort of peace settled over Brambleclaw. It was nice to just run companionably beside his sister, not speaking, before confronting the chaos and savageness that was BloodClan. No screeching cats, no pain, none of the wildness of battle. Just the breath and steady calm of his Clanmates, and paws thumping against the ground in a steady rhythmic pattern.

The time passed all too quickly, and before he knew it, he was standing at the rim of WindClan's new camp, staring down into the fierce battle that raged within. For all the peace the run had brought, it was now replaced by a fierce burning hatred for the cats who wore teeth on their claws and collars. Looking down, he could see the BloodClan cats' scrawny, ragged pelts, with teeth augmenting their claws and curving around their neck, brawling with the wiry WindClan warriors. Looking closer, Brambleclaw saw that RiverClan's sleek pelts were among the fray already, and he thought he spotted a flash of Mistystar's dark pelt. He was confirmed a moment later when the RiverClan leader tumbled into view, locked in battle with a small BloodClan she-cat. Glancing around, Brambleclaw saw that Loudbelly was wrestling with a tabby about his size. Mudstar was reared up against the medicine den, claws lashing the area in front of him, while Onewhisker helped one of his Clanmates out by distracting their opponent.

Graystar held his tail low, sweeping it out from side-to-side. Russetstar copied him, and Brambleclaw got the message. All warriors knew their leader's tail signals. It was part of their training. Brambleclaw crept to the right, Tawnypelt stalking quietly beside him. Her green eyes were narrowed fiercely. He took his place beside Tawnypelt and a gray ShadowClan warrior named Wolfstep. Graystar swept his gaze around at the cats, making sure that all of them were in position, then let out a roar. Russetstar lashed her tail, raising her muzzle, and bellowed, "ShadowClan, attack!"

"ThunderClan, attack!" Graystar echoed with a yowl, charging into battle, his fur fluffed up to make him look bigger. In fact, with his long fur all puffed out, he actually looked close to three times bigger than he actually was. All in all, he now appeared huge. Russetstar raced beside him, ears flat. Rowanberry, ShadowClan's deputy, launched herself into the fray.

The Clan cats flooded down the hill after their leaders, swamping the BloodClan cats. RiverClan and WindClan yowled in triumph, redoubling their fighting with new strength, while the BloodClan cats yelped with surprise and fury as the ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats launched themselves with outstretched claws at them. Lunging for a black-and-white tabby, Brambleclaw latched his claws onto the tabby's shoulder, hauling him off a black WindClan tom. The black tom scrambled to his paws as the tabby wriggled out of Brambleclaw's grip and rose onto his hind legs, flailing his paws at them.

"Side-by-side!" the black tom hissed, whom Brambleclaw now recognized as Bristlepatch. The two Clan warriors reared up, marching the BloodClan cat blow-for-blow. The cat was skilled, but he couldn't match the two cats' power. He managed to get in a lucky hit on Brambleclaw's muzzle, and rip a tear into Bristlepatch's already scarred ears, but then a particularly strong blow from the ThunderClan cat sent him sprawling. Bristlepatch leaped after him, landing smack on top of the tabby's back. After several moments of tearing into the tabby's back with his claws, he let him go. The tabby bolted, shoving his way out of the fight.

Bristlepatch nodded briefly to Brambleclaw to show his thanks, before racing off to help the two elders fight off a big gray she-cat. Brambleclaw spun, searching for new enemies. He saw a ShadowClan she-cat pinned under a snarling black tom, and hurtled over to help. He sank his teeth deep into the BloodClan tom's, wrapping his paws around the tom's throat and pulling him away from the she-cat, whom, now that she was no longer blocked by the black BloodClan cat, he saw was Tangleburr. Throwing the cat to the ground, the tom twisted to rake teeth-covered claws over his shoulder. Pain exploded in it, but he ignored it, ramming his front paws into the cat's chest.

The tom gasped as the wind was forced out of him, but that didn't stop him from twisting his head and biting down hard on Brambleclaw's leg. The ThunderClan warrior yelped with pain, releasing him and stumbling away, and the cat leaped nimbly to his paws, glaring at him with eyes dark with hatred. Claws gleaming, he lunged for Brambleclaw's throat, as the dark tabby warrior was still recovering from the sudden burning pain in his leg.

But by now, Tangleburr had recovered. The ShadowClan she-cat came at the cat from behind, jabbing her paws into the tendons in his legs. The cat's back legs gave out beneath him, and he landed heavily on his side. Instantly, Tangleburr pounced on him, ripping and tearing, her claws flashing. The cat screeched in pain, managed to turn and sink his teeth in Tangleburr's leg, and throw her off him with a mighty jerk of his head, his neck muscles bulging. Scrambling to his paws, he fled, and seeing the black cat flee, a huge ginger tom roared insults after him, before swinging around to confront the two cats. His eyes were slits as he prowled closer, teeth bared. They burned with hatred. Brambleclaw scrambled to Tangleburr's side, preparing himself for the massive tom's attack.

Just then, Feathertail and Stormfur erupted from the battle, expertly fighting side-by-side. As one, they pounced on the cat's back; he roared in fury and twisted to reach them. His teeth sank into Stormfur's tail, pulling him off with a mighty jerk. The gray warrior screeched in anger. Feathertail dug in her claws, churning her hind claws against the tom's back as Graystar appeared and joined his kits. He hooked his paw around the tom's leg, and jabbed a tendon, making the tom stumble and collapse. The tom bellowed, shaking himself like a dog shedding its coat of water. Graystar went flying, and Feathertail launched herself after her father. Stormfur distracted the BloodClan warrior while the two cats recovered and resumed their offense.

Certain that the ginger tom was occupied with the three warriors, Brambleclaw turned away, Tangleburr bounding away to aid a gray tabby tom. He saw Longtail struggling to beat back two BloodClan cats and bounded forward to help. His target whipped around as he approached.

Smashing into the cat, Brambleclaw rolled him into the ground, battering the cat's muzzle. The BloodClan warrior hissed, catching Brambleclaw's paw in his teeth as he struck again. Pain lanced through his paw as the cat bit down, and he wrenched his paw away with a yelp. Rearing up, he brought his other paw slamming down onto the cat's head, and his eyes went slightly cross-eyed from the impact. The tabby warrior hit him again, this time with both paws, ignoring the pain that ripped through him.

The cat falling limp beneath his paws, Brambleclaw tensed, wondering if this was a trick, keeping his grip tight on the cat. But the BloodClan warrior was well and truly out. Two cats darted out; one went and dragged the unconscious cat away, and the other lunged at Brambleclaw, hissing and spitting. He met her mid-air, snarling a challenge. Both cats crashed to the ground.

Jumping to his paws, Brambleclaw managed to get the upper-paw on the BloodClan cat, clawing her angrily. With a screech, she bucked him off and fled. _Not the strongest_ , he thought, looking for yet another enemy.

His eyes widened as he saw a small creamy-brown RiverClan apprentice battling desperately against a BloodClan tortoiseshell twice her size. _Primrosepaw!_ Mistystar's daughter crashed to the ground as the tortoiseshell hit with a strong blow. The tortoiseshell raised a paw, claws unsheathed, her other forepaw holding Primrosepaw down. Her eyes were wide with fear. He glanced around; Mistystar was battling a dark brown tabby, completely oblivious to her daughter's crisis, and Loudbelly was struggling against two identical black-and-white toms, his eyes flickering to his daughter with a desperate look. Most other cats were busy, distracted by other BloodClan cats.

Brambleclaw surged forward, knocking a pale brown tabby out of his way as he hurtled toward the apprentice. He pounced on the tortoiseshell before she could deal the killing blow, throwing her off to the side. His fangs pierced the tortoiseshell's neck; she yelped and shoved him off.

Brambleclaw landed easily on all four paws. He backed away, hissing to Primrosepaw, "Stay behind me!" Sparing a glance at Loudbelly, he saw that the dark warrior's eyes were clouded with relief; he was now focused on his own fight. This moment of distraction cost him; he was sent reeling as a heavy paw slammed into his side. Recovering swiftly, he threw himself backward as claws swiped at his throat. Put on the defensive, he barely managed to keep those dog tooth-augmented claws from ripping out his throat. Ducking under a vicious blow aimed for his face, he darted forward and managed to claw her leg, but retreated quickly as claws scythed down where his head had been a heartbeat before. Brambleclaw darted to one side, but the tortoiseshell heaved herself into him, knocking him to the ground. As he scrambled back onto his paws, pain ripped through him as the claws sliced through his chest like a paw through water. He howled with pain.

Falling to his knees, his shoulder burning, he struggled to rise, but sank back down. The world was fading, darkness tugging at the edges of his vision. Through his failing eyes, he saw Brackenfur coming to fight the tortoiseshell in his place, Primrosepaw pouncing on her back. He felt a nose probe his fur, and Grassfur's scent washed over him. The RiverClan warrior's voice murmured in his ear, "You'll be okay, Brambleclaw. Just hold on. Help is coming."

His chest felt tight, and it was as though he was breathing with moss pressed against his face. Brambleclaw could barely get any air in, but was growing too weak to fight for breath. The pain in his shoulder was searing him, engulfing him in a haze of pain and darkness. His eyes flickered closed, but not before he saw Tawnypelt racing toward him, looking horrified. Grassfur's paws pressed against the wound in his chest, making it feel harder to breathe, but definitely helping staunch the blood flow.

"Brambleclaw, stay awake!" Grassfur urged him. His voice was like a murmur, a faint whisper of a half-forgotten conversation. It didn't seem important. Nothing seemed important anymore. His world was dark and pain-filled. "Stay awake! Don't die on me! Runningnose is coming! Just hold on!"

Runningnose's scent swamped him, but Brambleclaw barely recognized it, wracked with pain as he was. Grassfur's pass were removed, and something stretched across his chest injury. Faintly, like his ears were plugged with moss, many of the words lost to the mist filling his mind, he heard a she-cat's voice say, "Will... okay?"

A slight frown played across his lips. It sounded so familiar, yet the knowledge was just out of reach. He had a strong sense he should know this voice, but had no strength left to find the memory. Everything was cold and numb now; he could just feel the blood-soaked ground beneath his pelt, or the paws probing his chest. Only his wound had any feeling; it flared with agony, enveloping him in its folds. Maybe he should just give in to the darkness... The pain would end, at least.

A tom's voice answered, "...Don't..."

A cat pressed against him, but he couldn't feel the warmth coming off her pelt. "Stay... Bramb... aw... die... ThunderClan..." The rest of her words were lost to him.

 _ThunderClan... ThunderClan..._ Suddenly, he remembered ThunderClan. His Clan. The Clan that he had been born in. The Clan that had accepted him as one of their own despite Tigerstar. The Clan that needed him. The Clan that was currently battling BloodClan.

He made an effort to rise, to return to the fight, but his limbs refused to cooperate. Brambleclaw fell back into darkness.


	6. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or many characters featured in this story. The only things I own are the storyline and the original characters featured in this story.

Light filtered in through a crack in the den. There was a cat sleeping next to him, their pelt warming his. The scent of herbs clung to the air. Brambleclaw blinked. Where was he? Then he remembered: the battle with BloodClan! He had to help WindClan! He lurched to his paws, but his limbs felt heavy and stiff. Jerking them into motion, he gasped at a sudden pain in his chest. Brambleclaw fell into a crouch, a hiss of pain escaping his clenched teeth.

Fighting through the pain, he pushed himself back up and staggered to the entrance. Brambleclaw slipped his head out, expecting to see cats writhing on the ground, shrieking and yowling and...

Hold on a second. There was no loud screeches, no snarls. None of the sounds of battle. His eyes widened as he saw WindClan cats resting in camp, wounds still fresh and raw-looking on their pelts, but relaxed, some even dozing lightly. They definitely weren't fighting with BloodClan, not anymore. Puzzled, he looked around, when something hit him. The battle with BloodClan had taken place just before dawn, the sky dark and streaks of red, orange, and yellow shooting through the sky. Now it was the middle of the day, the sun high in the sky.

"Brambleclaw?" a voice behind him made him turn. His brow furrowed when he realized it was Tawnypelt. What was his sister, a _ShadowClan_ warrior, during in the WindClan camp now? The battle was clearly over, and he saw no other ShadowClan cats around. "You're awake."

Brambleclaw blinked. "We won?" he asked, although it was clear they had.

Tawnypelt nodded. "Sent BloodClan packing with their tails between their legs," she confirmed proudly. Her eyes darkened. "Barkface thought you might not survive," she added, with a glance at his chest.

Brambleclaw craned his neck to peer at the wound. He winced at the sight. The was a jagged scar running sideways along his chest, stretching from shoulder to foreleg. It was still raw-looking, and obvious that any exertion would make it start bleeding again. He touched a paw to it, feeling the bumps and ridges along it.

"How?" he asked, his voice suddenly hoarse sounding. "How did I survive?"

"Runningnose managed to stop the worst of the bleeding, and that kept you alive until the battle was over," Tawnypelt explained. "Then with full access to all of Barkface's herbs, and plenty of trips for cobwebs, it finally stopped bleeding." She stepped closer, until she was by his side, pressing her muzzle into his shoulder. "I thought you were going to die." Her voice cracked a little.

Brambleclaw leaned into her. "Why are you still here? Wouldn't Russetstar have wanted you to leave with the rest of ShadowClan?"

"Yes," Tawnypelt replied. "She did. But you're my brother, and you were heavily injured, on the brink of death. I would never have left you like that, constantly worrying that you might die."

Brambleclaw didn't know what to say to that. Finally, he asked, "Did anybody die?"

His sister nodded sadly. "ThunderClan and ShadowClan are okay. The worst cat from our Clans was you. But Mudstar lost a life, and Rushtail and Tornear died from WindClan. I heard a rumor that Mistystar might also have lost a life, but it's unconfirmed. But Sunfish died too."

Brambleclaw looked down at his paws. "If ThunderClan had gotten here faster, then maybe those cats would still be alive."

Tawnypelt shook her head. "Brambleclaw, the BloodClan are to blame for their deaths. I heard Rushtail and Tornear died in the very beginning, in the surprise attack. There was no way we could've run fast enough to save them. And Sunfish... well, she ended up against the new BloodClan deputy. Big dark brown tabby. No one could've saved her. Besides," she added, pressing her pelt against his, "she wanted to die in battle and see her mate again."

"Who was her mate?" he asked curiously.

Tawnypelt rolled her eyes. "Beetlenose. He died in the first BloodClan battle."

"Oh." Beetlenose. He remembered the black tom, with the gray warrior crouching over him. He had seen the RiverClan cat die.

"Now, come on," she meowed, nudging him back into the den. "You still have some recovering to do."

* * *

 

Brambleclaw was beyond pleased at the forest scents that surrounded him. Barkface finally declared him well enough to return to ThunderClan a couple days ago, after roughly a half-moon in the medicine den. His Clanmates welcomed him back eagerly, and Tawnypelt went home to ShadowClan.

Unfortunately, he wasn't considered well enough to patrol or hunt yet, since straining his wound could very easily open it back up again. All he wanted to do was help his Clan, and instead, he was forced to rest day after day. He was bored to death of resting! Soon though, he could return to light duties!

He rolled onto his side, resting his cheek against the warm stone. The plus side of not being able to go anywhere was that he had plenty of time to sun himself, or play with Spiderkit and Shrewkit. He really liked Shrewkit. The dark brown tom was a feisty little cat, and a good learner. When he became an apprentice, Brambleclaw would enjoy mentoring him, if Graystar chose him.

There was a snarl from outside, followed by, "What are _you_ doing here?" Dustpelt and Willowpelt were the guards at the moment, and it sounded like it was the former speaking. Brambleclaw sat up, pushing the kits off of him and ushering them toward Ferncloud. The pale queen drew them close with a sweep of her tail, worry shining in her eyes. Brambleclaw planted himself firmly in front of the nursery, as Sandstorm and Ferncloud ushered the two kits in. Technically speaking, he wasn't supposed to fight. But if there was an attack, then by StarClan, he would fight!

Ashfur darted to his side, his dark eyes fixed on the camp entrance. ThunderClan warriors all around the camp rose to their paws, claws unsheathing, teeth being bared, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

There was a moment of tensed silence, where no cat moved a muscle, then Willowpelt appeared, Russetstar and Rowanberry following closely behind. The Clan relaxed, but still remained on-guard for anything they might do. ShadowClan cats were notorious for being sneaky and cunning, and their leader tended to be hostile to the other Clans. While their deputy was more tolerant of the other Clans, ThunderClan especially since they gave her sister Yellowfang refuge, she still shared some of Russetstar's distrust. Graystar and Mousefur rose to their paws from where they were speaking quietly, and padded to meet them.

"Russetstar, what a surprise," Graystar meowed politely. He dipped his head to the two ShadowClan cats. "Is there something wrong in ShadowClan?"

Mousefur said nothing, only eyed the she-cats suspiciously. Rowanberry returned her glare without hesitation.

"Rowanberry." Russetstar touched her deputy on the shoulder with her tail, and the cream-and-brown she-cat looked away from the ThunderClan deputy, moving her eyes to Graystar. Russetstar turned to nod back at the ThunderClan leader. "Graystar. Some of my warriors have had an... interesting idea." There was no warmth in her voice, only cold politeness. If Graystar noticed it, he gave no outward sign of it, other than to copy her stoic politeness.

"Have they?" he replied in the same tone. "I assume you're here to share that idea, not talk about what your warriors have been doing the past half-moon."

Something flashed in her eyes, but it vanished almost instantly as she meowed, "Of course. You will hear about my warriors at the next Gathering. It's not so exciting that I must share it now. They have suggested that we leave."

Brambleclaw's amber eyes widened in shock. _Leave? As in, we leave the forest that the Clans had been living in since they came to be? We can't! This is our home!_

The murmurs and glares that his Clanmates were shooting the ShadowClan cats meant most of them agreed with the tabby warrior. "ShadowClan act all high and mighty and fierce, but when it comes down to it, they're all just a bunch of mouse-hearted cowards," he heard Cloudtail growl.

The angry look in Russetstar's eyes showed that she had heard him, and Rowanberry looked ready to claw his ears off, but with a glance at her leader, she held back and resorted to settling a rage-filled glare on the long-haired warrior. Cloudtail met her gaze fiercely, eyes narrowed. Graystar shot a warning look at the white tom, who tore his gaze away from the ShadowClan deputy and sat down, the fur on his shoulders bristling.

"What does ShadowClan think of the idea?" he asked evenly.

"Many cats approve of it. Over half."

"Then why hasn't ShadowClan left yet?" challenged Ashfur.

Russetstar met the pale tom's gaze. "We will not leave unless the other Clans do as well. Unlike what many cats believe, ShadowClan cats are noble and trustworthy." She shot a glare at Cloudtail and Ashfur in particular. "We will not leave the other Clans to fight BloodClan without us."

"Only with all four Clans united against Scourge and BloodClan will we have any chance of taking back our home," Rowanberry added.

"But, if all the Clans agreed, we could leave and search for a new home," Russetstar continued. "We could leave the forest to BloodClan, and find a new one."

Graystar didn't answer for a moment. Finally, he meowed, "I will discuss this with my Clan and tell you our answer next Gathering."

The two ShadowClan cats nodded. Brackenfur jumped to his paws. "I'll escort you to the border," he offered, a hint of a growl in his voice.

Mousefur nodded in agreement. "Brightheart, Sorrelpaw, go with him."

The three cats padded up to the leader and deputy. Russetstar locked eyes with Graystar for a moment; then all five cats padded out of camp and disappeared.

Brambleclaw turned to his leader. "Will we discuss this now?" he asked.

"When Brackenfur, Brightheart, and Sorrelpaw get back," he answered, sitting down and wrapping his tail neatly over his paws.

The cats settled down again, but there was now an impatient feeling in the air. Brambleclaw fidgeted, until Ashfur hissed in his ear, "Brambleclaw, if you keep that up, your wound is going to open up again!" It was said in a teasing manner, so that the tabby knew he didn't mean anything serious, but he also caught the simple meaning. Basically, Ashfur just told him, "Stop moving so much, you mouse-brain!"

After that, he managed to keep himself still.

Finally, the three cats appeared, padding into camp calmly. Graystar nodded to them, then leaped to his paws. He sprang onto the Clantree, skipping the summoning entirely. After all, what was the point when all the cats were already gathered in the clearing?

"ThunderClan," he boomed. "You all heard Russetstar's suggestion. Now I ask you: do you agree with it? Do you want to leave the forest to BloodClan and find a new home?"

There was silence. Personally, Brambleclaw didn't want to. A few cats looked like they did, though. Others had thoughtful looks on their faces. Dustpelt was murmuring something in Ferncloud's ear. Graystar and Mousefur exchanged looks.

Finally, the ThunderClan leader announced, "We will vote on it. Cats who want to stay and fight, go by the nursery. Cats who want to leave the forest to BloodClan and find a new home, go to the camp entrance."

Immediately, Sandstorm padded over to the nursery. The cats who hadn't decided yet quickly moved to the middle. A moment later, Brambleclaw followed his former mentor, and after a second's deliberation, Ashfur joined them. Graystar and Mousefur joined the three cats, sitting and waiting for the rest to decide.

Willowpelt thought for a moment, then slowly, head low, padded over to the camp entrance. Rainpaw stared at his mother with wide eyes, a faint gasp escaping his lips as Sorrelpaw slunk after her. Brightheart gave her apprentice a disproving look as she sat down by the nursery. Cloudtail and Rainpaw instantly joined her, the latter still staring at his family with a shocked expression.

Barley muttered something in Ravenpaw's ear, then both loners backed out of the middle, but neither headed to a side. Barley glanced at Graystar, then meowed, "We're not really part of this Clan. We aren't voting."

"Are you sure?" Graystar asked. "You're hunting for ThunderClan, fighting on ThunderClan's behalf. We would accept any choice you made."

"We're sure," Ravenpaw told him with a firm shake of his head.

Brambleclaw turned his attention to the cats still in the middle. Longtail, Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Mistlewind, and Frostfur had yet to vote. As he watched, Cinderpelt and Brackenfur joined the cats who wanted to stay. Mistlewind shuffled her paws, then joined Frostfur and Longtail as padded after them, the latter supporting the elder.

With only Dustpelt and Ferncloud not having taken a side, not counting Ravenpaw and Barley, all eyes were on the pair. They seemed to be arguing in hushed tones; then Ferncloud turned away, taking her kits with her. She joined the two cats who wanted to leave. Dustpelt watched her go, then joined Brambleclaw and the others. Brambleclaw watched Ferncloud pad away, his eyes drifting to her two kits, Shrewkit in specific.

"We stay!" Graystar roared, and the Clan erupted into pleased yowls. However, the cats who chose to leave hadn't been forgotten. Mousefur jumped forward to snarl at them.

"You would leave the forest to those savage BloodClan cats?" she hissed. The Clan quieted down to watch how this confrontation would play out.

Ferncloud looked down at her paws, where her kits stood, but Willowpelt raised her head and glared defiantly at the deputy.

"I've already watched one kit die because of them," she growled. "I don't want to lose another."

"Same," Sorrelpaw murmured.

"Are you still going to leave?" called Ashfur, stepping forward to stare at his sister.

Ferncloud looked up sharply. "Of course not!" she exclaimed. "I'm a loyal member of ThunderClan! I go where it goes. No matter what I feel about it."

The other two cats echoed their agreement. Spiderkit and Shrewkit just looked confused. Mousefur retreated, but not with a glare at the three cats. Ferncloud brought her kits back to the nursery, and Dustpelt bounded forward to meet her, purring and pressing his muzzle into her shoulder. Willowpelt followed more slowly, Sorrelpaw trailing after her. Rainpaw stood stiff-legged, watching them approach.

Brambleclaw turned his attention away. He padded to the Flatrocks and flopped down again, heaving a massive sigh. ThunderClan may be staying, but he still couldn't do _anything_. He rested his cheek against the wam surface, letting out a drowsy purr. Maybe he couldn't leave camp, but at least there was a great place to sun himself!

* * *

 

Brambleclaw flattened his ears as Sandstorm cried out yet again. The whole Clan was gathered out in the clearings even though it was the middle of the night and most of them were exhausted. Three days had passed since they voted, and the Gathering was nearing. They would hear the other Clans' decisions then.

Sandstorm had begun giving birth in the middle of the night. Spiderkit and Shrewkit had been ushered out the moment she started. Dustpelt and Ferncloud sat with them at the edge of the crowd. The rest of the cats just sort of milled around, unsure as to what to do. A lot of them might have tried to go back to sleep, except for the fact that the cries kept waking them up.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Ashfur, glancing anxiously at the nursery. He kneaded the ground with his forepaws.

"Nothing," answered Brambleclaw.

"Unless you want to go in and help Cinderpelt," Longtail offered from where he rested with his head on his paws.

"No thanks," Ashfur muttered. He shuddered. "I'll leave kit births to medicine cats and queens."

"Are you sure?" teased Brambleclaw, prodding him with one paw. "Maybe you have hidden depth as a medicine cat! Who knows?" He heaved a great sigh. "You'll just have to try to see, I guess. Have fun!"

"You be quiet!" Ashfur ordered. Brambleclaw grinned.

* * *

When Cinderpelt finally announced the birth was over, the tension in the air evaporated. With no father to announce the birth to, there was a moment of confusion, until Graystar stepped forward, his eyes filled with emotion. _Firestar was his best friend. He's bound to want to get to know his kits._

Sure enough, Graystar meowed, "May I see them?" His voice was choked with feeling.

Cinderpelt nodded, understanding gleaming in her blue eyes. "Of course, Graystar." She glanced around, her gaze settling on the cats that had been closest to her since Firestar's death. "Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, Brightheart, Ravenpaw, you can each visit the new kits after Graystar." Brambleclaw because he was her apprentice, Dustpelt and Brightheart because they had always been there for her silently supporting her, and Ravenpaw because he was an old friend of Firestar.

The four selected cats nodded as Graystar poked his head into the nursery. The broad-shouldered tom forced himself in, and disappeared inside. Cinderpelt slipped in after him after requesting that someone brought borage for Sandstorm. Frostfur was quick to get it.

Graystar appeared, his face lit with happiness, and Cinderpelt called from inside, "Dustpelt, Ravenpaw, your turn."

The two cats padded in, and Cinderpelt poked her out. "Where's that borage?" she called.

"Here," Frostfur responded, her mew muffled by the leaves in her mouth. She dropped them at the medicine cat's paws. "Is that enough?"

"Plenty," replied Cinderpelt, and she ducked back inside.

Cats crowded around Graystar, clamoring to know what they look liked. He began describing them in great detail.

Dustpelt appeared, his eyes gleaming, and Ravenpaw padded out beside him. Dustpelt murmured something to the smaller tom, before both cats vanished into the forest, leaving the camp. Brambleclaw stepped forward, exchanging an uncertain look with Brightheart. Were they allowed in now? A call from the nursery confirmed it, and the two cats squeezed in. Brambleclaw grunted. The nursery entrance sure was small! Of course, it was built for kits, not full-grown warriors like him.

With a final push, he managed to get in. It took a moment for his eyes to get used to the dim lighting. Once it did, he felt s a surge of delight as he saw the scene in front of him. Cinderpelt sat on one side, watching the new mother. Brightheart leaned over the queen. But all his attention was on the pale ginger she-cat in the nest. Sandstorm lay curled around two tiny shapes. Brambleclaw leaned down to gently sniff the two bundles of fur. Both of them were she-cats; one had a tabby-and-white pelt. She was the smaller of the two, though not by much. The other had a dark ginger pelt. _Just like her father_ , Brambleclaw thought. She would be identical to Firestar, if not for her white paw.

"Have you given them names yet?" Brightheart asked, gazing at the new mother.

Sandstorm shook her head. "Soon," she meowed, gazing down lovingly at the two kits. "So much like Firestar," she murmured to herself, licking the ginger kit's head. "I'll think of some later. For now, though, all I want to do is look at my beautiful, precious daughters."

Cinderpelt glanced at the two visitors, and Brambleclaw caught the message in her eyes: _leave her in peace._ He nodded and backed out; Brightheart slipped out behind him, and Cinderpelt followed. The medicine cat pressed against the crowd, and they parted to let her through.

"Give her some peace," Cinderpelt ordered. "She's tired, and one of the kits happens to be almost identical to Firestar. She can have more visitors tomorrow."

Murmurs of understanding rippled through the cats. They dispersed, most heading for their dens. Brambleclaw pushed towards his nest, stepping carefully over stray tails, until he reached his nest. Ashfur tiptoed up to his own nest, which was only a quarter tail-length away from Brambleclaw's.

"So?" Ashfur whispered. Brambleclaw started awake and blearily raised his head; he had just fallen asleep, and did not enjoy being woken up already.

"Wha-?" he grumbled.

"The kits," Ashfur explained, and understanding filled the tabby. He blinked, heaving a massive yawn, before leaning over the gap between their nests to rest his head and forepaws in it. His limbs were heavy with exhaustion, and his eyelids refused to stay open. He shook his head; that helped him wake up enough.

"They're... wonderful," Brambleclaw murmured.

"What do they look like?" Ashfur pressed.

"Uh..." Brambleclaw yawned again; he was having trouble thinking straight. "One's a tabby-and-ginger... wait. That's not right." He shook his head to clear it. "There's a tabby-and- _white_ kit, and a dark ginger kit." He yawned. "The ginger one looks so much like Firestar, except that she has one white paw."

"Hmm." Ashfur lay his head down, and Brambleclaw retreated back to the warmth of his nest. His friend didn't say anything more, at least not that he heard. He closed his eyes again, and was asleep almost instantly.


	7. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or many characters featured in this story. The only things I own are the storyline and the original characters featured in this story.

Mangle wrinkled his nose at the fishy scent of the water Clan, RiverClan. It was overwhelmingly strong in his area, although there was a hint of that musky smell of ThunderClan. A moon and a half had passed since the unsuccessful attack on the cowardly scrawny rabbit-munchers. They were weak, while BloodClan was strong! And yet, they were able to fight them off; albeit with the help of the other Clans. He snarled silently. _Next time_ , he vowed, _BloodClan will not lose, even if I have to kill them all myself!_

He dug his claws into the ground and imagined that he was tearing at the pelt of the dark tabby warrior, or that pale tom, who was hideously scarred but still among the living. He would prefer one of them, but would settle for that tortoiseshell, dark gray tom, or silvery tabby she-cat. What were their names again? He knew Jaggedtooth had mentioned them when he spoke of being driven off by them after they killed Bone.

Oh, yes! The dark tabby was called Bramblepaw, the pale tom was Ashpaw, the tortoiseshell was Bramblepaw's sister and named Tawnypaw. The gray cat and the silvery tabby were Stormpaw and Featherpaw, respectively. Although he would likely get their names confirmed tonight. He curled his lip. The Clans were much too trusting! After all, they had a spy among them.

He paced in a circle, an itch to claw something, preferably one of Bone's killers, burning inside him. Snarling, he raked his claws down a trunk, leaving marks scored deep in the bark. He has been _so_ close to killing the Clan cat known as Stormpaw, and even after all this time, it still rankled him that the gray cat had escaped his grasp. Despite his best efforts, all five of his brother's killers remained alive.

A cat-like shadow appeared in the trees. He pretended not to notice it, then spun and pounced on it once it was closer. One paw was pressed against the cat's mouth, and the other had unsheathed claws lightly touching the cat's throat. The cat trembled, watching him with wide eyes.

" _Flash_." He spat the name like it was a curse, stepping off the dark brown she-cat. The RiverClan apprentice scrambled to her paws, glaring at Mangle.

"Mangle," she growled softly. She lashed her tail. "My name is _Sunpaw_ now, not _Flash_. Remember that."

"You will never truly be one of them," Mangle snarled. "Remember that, _Sister_."

"Mangle." She sounded like she wanted to tear his throat out, which she could never do. In their play-fights as kits, she never could beat him, although she was a good fighter. "I told you. Don't call me Sister when I'm near Clan territory."

He snarled. "What are the news of RiverClan?"

She glared at him. He took a threatening step forward, teeth bared "Don't test me, Flash," he hissed. "If you want to argue about your job, talk to Scourge. I'm doing mine; now you do yours. Tell me the news of RiverClan. Now."

"Mistystar lost another life from a fox." Her voice is tight with anger. "Flowerwing is expecting Grassfur's kits." She brightened. "And soon, I'll be a warrior, not an apprentice."

Mangle cuffed her over the ears, hard. "It doesn't matter, Flash! Remember, you belong in _BloodClan_ , not _RiverClan_. Never RiverClan."

"Loyalties can change," she growled defiantly.

"But no one turns their back on BloodClan and gets away with it," Mangle snarled, and thrust his face into hers threateningly, eyes glittering. " _No one_."

She met his gaze for a second; then her eyes dropped to her paws. "I don't know where I belong anymore," she whispered. She stepped forward to press her muzzle into his fur.

Mangle suppressed a snarl. _You shouldn't have that doubt, Flash! And get off me! Sibling or not, I don't want your filthy RiverClan-smelling fur on me!_ It was an effort to keep those words inside, but he managed it. She clearly needed to realize where her loyalties should lie.

He swallowed. While that was clear, it was also obvious that it needed to be done in a gentler way than Mangle was used to. He had to speak softly to her, comfort her. Mangle hissed softly. He was terrible at comforting, so he kept it short. "Flash, you were born in BloodClan. You grew up in BloodClan. You belong in BloodClan."

"Mangle..." she murmured softly. For a moment, it was almost like he was comforting her when they were kits, after their parents were killed. Back then, his touch had calmed her, and now, it seemed to do the trick. He wasn't particularly enjoying the contact with her, though. Scourge was depending on him to deliver news, not to cuddle and comfort the dark-furred she-cat. But she was their informant in the Clans, and if cuddling with her made her stay loyal, then well, he would do it. He would do anything for BloodClan. Anything to strike back against the Clans.

His sister sighed, and he shifted awkwardly. _However close you think we are right now Flash, we're nowhere near it._ "RiverClan is... so different from BloodClan," she whispered. "We don't have to eat any garbage. We don't train with claws unsheathed. We don't take food from the weak. How can I betray them? I have friends there."

"Flash. So many of our friends died for BloodClan." That was a lie. Mangle's only close friend, Bone, was the only one. He never had any more. " _Bone_ died for BloodClan. Your so-called RiverClan friends killed them. I hate them, and would do anything for my Clan, as should you. Remember that."

She drew back. The moment was long over. There was a spark of something in her eyes, but then she turned away. "Thanks. I needed that." Doubt echoed in her voice, and Mangle's claws unsheathed. He forced himself not to inquire after it, and instead sat there without moving, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

The massive ginger tom watched her go, then called, "Flash." She turned with a challenging look back in her eyes. His voice was hard. "Never forget where your loyalties lie."

She looked at him for a long moment, fire flaring in her eyes. "My name is Sunpaw."

Then she was gone.

* * *

 

Mangle scrambled up the trunk, strong front paws pulling him up and powerful hind paws pushing. His eyes were fixed on a meaty-looking squirrel, one of the fattest that he had seen since leaf-fall had started. Prey was already growing scarcer, but they had the Twolegplace for food too, and Scourge's offerings.

He sprang, landing directly on the squirrel. His teeth sank into its neck, and then it was dead. Triumph surged through him, and he picked it up, intending to bring it back to camp. A fox bark, followed by snarling and hissing, made him prick his ears. He turned his head toward the sound, eyes narrowed. He wasn't particularly concerned about whoever was fighting the fox, but nonetheless, he bounded up a tree, deposited the squirrel in the crook of a branch, and leaped away through the branches of the trees. Though his weight made many of them bend, none broke.

Racing through the forest top, Mangle felt a brief thrill of delight. He had always been more comfortable with heights, particularly this area, than his sister or Bone had been. That's why she chose to join RiverClan. Up here in the trees, he was invincible. No cat could touch him, and he held the advantage of being higher up. Nothing could match him.

Before long, the russet fur of a fox came into sight. It was snarling at three cats, all of whom had their backs to him. The patrol stank of ThunderClan, but none of them looked very familiar, except for one. There were two she-cats, and one tom. The tom was incredibly small, especially when compared to Mangle himself. He was also the smallest of the trio. Mangle couldn't make out many more details, but he could see that the tom had a white tail-tip.

One she-cat was a dark gray tabby. She was the biggest of the three, with long fur. She was also the one closest to him, her fur fluffed out as she hissed at the fox.

The other she-cat had white fur, with ginger patches splashed all over her. What stood out to the BloodClan warrior was the side of her face that was facing him was ripped away. She had shredded ears, and one eye was missing. Her remaining eye was currently glaring at the fox. Her wounds, clearly long-healed, were also clearly not made by one of his Clanmates in battle. No cat claws could make the huge clawmarks that marred her pelt.

Mangle's claws flexed. Even if the wounds weren't made by BloodClan, it was obvious that she would have been near-death after receiving them. She had recovered from them, but the massive ginger warrior was tempted to go down there and finish the job. He managed to hold himself back and simply crouched there, waiting to see how this would play out.

The fox glared at the cats, eyes narrowed to slits. The cats hissed back, and it's fur fluffed up defensively.

"Get off ThunderClan territory, mange-pelt!" the tom snarled.

The she-cats echoed his words. Mangle examined the fox, and realized that it was actually a vixen. He scented the air, trying to detect any milk-scent. A faint trace of the sweet white liquid reached him, and he swiveled his head to look behind the patrol. Yes, there was the red fur of fox kits hidden in the bushes. Though the vixen kept snarling, her eyes constantly flickered to her kits.

Mangle settled down. He _could_ intervene and explain to the Clan cats that they were blocking the vixen's path to her kits. He _could_ stop a fight and save both sides many injuries. But these were ThunderClan scum; if they were too garbage-brained to realize the problem, then they didn't deserve his help. Instead, he sat back in the branches, the shadows hiding his bright pelt. This would be amusing.

For a moment, no animal moved. The vixen was holding her ground, back arched, teeth bared, fur bristling. The cats crouched low to the ground, tensed and preparing for an attack. Mangle waited patiently. Something would happen soon.

Sure enough, the fight began. The dark tabby was the one to move first. She leaped at the fox, who immediately retaliated with a quick swipe at the side. Tumbling to the ground, the she-cat latched her claws onto the fox's leg and pulled it off-balance. Taking advantage of the moment where the fox was flailing, trying to regain its balance, the dark tabby scrambled up, and the other two cats launched themselves into the fight.

The fox yelped in pain as the tom's jaws closed around its leg. It shook its leg, and the tom let go, retreating rapidly to avoid its snapping teeth. It lunged for the ginger-and-white she-cat, who, despite her handicap, dodged nimbly and easily, turning to strike at its muzzle. The vixen snarled at her, and the dark tabby darted around it and nipped its hind legs, before digging her claws into its haunches.

The vixen whipped around to attack her, causing the tabby, who was still holding onto the fox, to fall away, off-balance. The fox lunged for her, but the other she-cat slammed her shoulder into the fox's side. While not the biggest of cats, she also wasn't small, and the impact sent the fox staggering. The two she cats reared up, side-by-side, and began lashing out at the fox, steadily advancing. The vixen yelped and began edging backwards.

When they were close to the edge of the clearing, the tabby dropped to all fours and swept a leg out, knocking the fox's paws out from under it. It collapsed, muzzle bumping the ground. Scrambling to its feet, it snarled, but was dizzy and weakened. The tom rushed forward to press the advantage, but slithered to a stop. His wide green eyes stared into the bushes. He had seen the fox kits.

"Mistlewind! Brightheart!" the tom called. The two she-cats spun toward him, and their eyes, too, widened when they saw the kits. "This fox has kits!"

What looked like shame filled their eyes, and they backed away from the fox, who growled at them and limped over to its kits. The fox nudged them out, licking the tops of their heads. There were three in total, and all of them stared at their mother with wide eyes.

Mangle stood up. Now that the fight was over, he was bored. Rolling his shoulders, he leaped toward another tree, grunting as he landed on it. The branch bent under his weight, but didn't break. Without pause, he leaped again to the next, over and over, leaving the fox, her kits, and the garbage-brained Clan cats far behind.

* * *

 

Mangle thrust his way into camp, the squirrel hanging from his jaws, roughly shouldering aside cats who happened to be in his way. They glared at him, but every cat knew that unless you were Scourge or Snipe, you didn't mess with Mangle if you valued your life.

As he passed a white-furred cat who was crouched over a mouse, he made sure to step on the prey and grind it into the ground. He sneered at the cat as he leaped up with a protesting yowl, fur bristling. He darted in front of Mangle and planted himself there, hackles raised and claws unsheathed.

"What was that for?" he spat, hatred ringing in his gaze. Cats from all around the camp rose to their paws to watch the two cats. They began forming a ring around them.

Letting the squirrel drop to the ground, Mangle placed one paw on it and thrust his face forward until their noses almost touched, a dark look on his face. His eyes gleamed. Attacking him might not be the same as attacking the five cats who killed Bone, but it would give him some pleasure. While it did occur to him that doing so would only make him less popular, something Bone had tried to do the opposite of for him, he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was vengeance and BloodClan, and BloodClan had plenty of cats. They could afford to lose this one.

"Want to challenge me?" he hissed.

The white tom backed off immediately. "N-no, Mangle."

There was an audible sigh of disappointment, and three cats stalked forward to yank the tom off somewhere. Mangle shrugged, not particularly caring what happened to the cat. He picked up his squirrel, and padded to his usual spot. The cats parted before him.

Plopping down, he sank his teeth into the squirrel and tore out a piece. Swallowing, he grunted in pleasure. It was nice and meaty, not stringy and tough like most of the prey was at this point. He continued to devour the squirrel, and when he was finished, tossed the remains in the river. No BloodClan cat in the inner group ate fish, and the river was already highly polluted with the carcasses of other dead, rotting prey, so one more didn't make much of a difference. Stretching, he jerked around at the sound of a scuffle outside.

Two cats marched in, a small brown tom reeking of ShadowClan between them. The tom was struggling, but against two, he didn't have much of a chance. The guards dumped him at Scourge's paws, who placed his claws against the prisoner's throat. The tom ceased his struggling and lay still, eyes wide with fright. He summoned Snipe with a flick of his tail, and the BloodClan deputy stepped forward to stand beside his leader, looking down coldly at the Clan cat.

"I caught him under some bushes," one of the guards growled roughly. "Spying."

The rest of the cats in the camp moved into a circle around the three cats, making sure that the prisoner couldn't escape, but giving Scourge and Snipe plenty of room. Mangle shoved his way forward so that he was to the right of the Clan cat. Underneath his short fur, he could see lean muscles rippling with strength all along his small body.

Snipe moved lightning-fast at a nod from Scourge. Darting behind the tom, he threw his weight down onto his back, placing his paws onto each of the prisoner's limbs, effectively immobilizing him. Scourge removed his claws, and although the tom struggled, he couldn't escape Snipe's grasp.

"Who are you, and what Clan are you from?" Scourge's voice was curt.

The tom snarled at him. "None of your business, mange-pelt." There were hisses of fury from the watching cats.

"Why were you here?" Scourge continued, ignoring the fact that the tom had refused to answer.

"What do you think?" the tom hissed back.

Scourge's claws had sliced down the tom's shoulder before Mangle could blink. The tom screeched in pain, writhing for a moment. Snipe clouted him with a heavy paw.

"Why were you here?" Scourge repeated dangerously.

"I'll never betray my Clan to a mangy piece of fox-dung such as you!" the tom snarled. "Never." He spat at the black tom's paws.

Scourge watched him for a few more seconds, then shrugged and turned away. "Very well." Mangle blinked. That was it? Scourge wasn't going to keep trying? "Suffer the consequences, then." Quick as a flash, he spun around and scored his claws down the tom's face. He met Snipe's gaze for a moment, then padded back to his thrush.

Snipe heaved the tom to his paws and then sent him sprawling. "He's yours," he growled to the cats, before joining his leader.

Mangle grinned viciously. Cats had already converged on the tom, and were debating about how they should kill him. The one thing that all of them agreed on was to do it slow. Mangle joined them, and they soon came to a verdict. It began.

* * *

 

The cold night air was still and quiet, the silence only broken by the soft grunts of cats or the occasional chirp of crickets. The moon was out and the sky clear. Mangle crouched on the bank of the river, hidden in the shadow of the bone-hill. Though BloodClan hadn't taken it apart, Scourge used it for nothing more than a convenient place to store the bones of prey.

The tom had died a few hours back, left to die in a pool of his own blood in the middle of the camp. From time-to-time, he would groan or weakly call for help, and was rewarded by a blow to the head. Mangle had taken savage pleasure in helping to slowly kill the Clan cat, who dared to insult Scourge, and so did all the other cats. When he had finally died, two cats had tossed his body into the river, and several others cleaned up with blood with moss. Now, except for a dark patch on the ground, there was no sign of him ever being there.

He stared down at his reflection, and once more vowed to take vengeance on his brother's killers. Now that it was night, his anger had calmed considerably, and he was more relaxed. The night was his time of half-peace. There were no hissing or snarling as cats fought over scraps of food, or the loud banter of his colleagues. Just... silence. With the knowledge of cats slumbering behind him, he had all the company he needed. Usually, though, Bone would be here with him. They would stay up late, and just sit there, thinking or looking up at the moon and stars. Before, they would think or talk about their future, or what BloodClan would become. Now all he thought about was how much he wanted his killers dead, his paws drenched in their blood and his teeth in their skin. Bone would have approved.

Speaking of his brother, Bone's mottled face hovered over his shoulder in the water, eyes full of pride, the tips of the dog teeth and cat claws in his collar just in sight. If he looked around though, there was no cat in sight. He was one of the only few who liked the night. He tucked his paws under him, staring into Bone's glowing green eyes. It took him a moment to realize that those eyes were just the stars above turned green in his mind.

Mangle raised his head to stare at them. They were breath-taking, dotting the sky by the dozens. He gazed at them for several long moments, just simply taking in the beauty. He had seen the stars in the Twolegplace, but never like this. In the Twolegplace, various buildings and lamps had blocked the view. It had never displayed its full wondrous nature to him.

A sneer twisted itself onto his face as he remembered what the Clan cats believed the stars were. The dead souls of cats. Hah! Who had ever heard of such a ridiculous thing? What did his sister say they called it? StarClan? They should be called DeadClan. After all, that's all their deceased were. Dead.

He mocked their "warrior ancestors" for a few more minutes. _Clan cats are even more garbage-brained that I thought. What sort of idiot would ever think for a second that stars are the spirits of dead cats? Furthermore, what idiot would rely on them? They're dead! What can they do?_ He knew lots about the Clans, as his sister reported to him the news. When he had first heard of StarClan, he had nearly choked from the stupidity of it.

 _I'm glad we took the forest from them,_ he thought savagely. _Cats that garbage-brained don't deserve this prey. BloodClan is smarter than them because we don't pray to dead cats! We rely on our own strength, not some dead cat's power. If they're dead, they have no power! If such a ridiculous and garbage-brained thing like StarClan even existed, they would support BloodClan._

And with that, Mangle raised a paw and slammed it into the water, shattering the image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just curious, what are your thoughts on Mangle and Sunpaw/Flash? What are your predictions are to what will happen? It’s always fun to see how you guys think things will turn out.


	8. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or many characters featured in this story. The only things I own are the storyline and the original characters featured in this story.

The two-moon-old daughters of Sandstorm tussled just outside the clearing. Though both of their fighting was subdued, Leafkit's was even more so. Squirrelkit was more energetic. _She has enough energy to burn down the whole forest_ , Brambleclaw thought amusedly.

Squirrelkit was the most energetic kit he had ever seen. Her pelt matched her personality well. Her fur was the color of fire, and he had never met a more rambunctious and fiery kit. Leafkit, in contrast, was calm and laid-back. Ever since meeting Cinderpelt a few days ago, she spent almost every waking hour in her den, sorting herbs and treating minor injuries. _I think we found our next medicine cat._

Brambleclaw glanced at the sky. He had agreed to watch over the kits while Sandstorm stretched her legs, but he had no idea how long she was going to take. It was late, and he wanted to get to sleep. Even Squirrelkit was yawning, though every time Brambleclaw suggested they go to sleep, she vehemently insisted she wasn't sleepy at all—and was promptly proved wrong by a massive yawn. Still, she wouldn't let him boss her around, even though he was a warrior and she was a kit, and even though Sandstorm had told her kits to obey Brambleclaw while she was gone. Whenever he had suggested that, Leafkit had started to go in, but he allowed her stay out if her sister was too.

He had to say, Leafkit was the more tolerable one and his favorite of the pair. While Squirrelkit's energy and excitement would lift any cat's mood, she then immediately afterwards would make any cat extremely annoyed. She also made him feel old with all her energy, despite the fact that he had only been a warrior for three moons in total, which meant that he was one of the youngest cats in the Clan. He was the youngest warrior of ThunderClan, and was nowhere near old.

One thing he had to admit, though, was that ThunderClan needed lightening up, what with the threat of BloodClan hanging over their heads like a storm cloud. Squirrelkit provided that, giving a different thing to focus on. Although when they focused on her, their first thoughts usually went to, "Go away, Squirrelkit." Not to say that she was hated. Sandstorm loved her and Leafkit, managing to keep them in line, and Graystar doted on the pair. The kits of his deceased best friend, he must have felt an obligation to them. Brambleclaw shrugged; he didn't know for sure.

He sat there with his tail curled around his paws. Shifting, he smiled slightly at the fact that his wound didn't bother him. With two-and-a-half moons since he had received it, it had formed into a scar, and while strenuous tasks would strain it, for the most part of was completely healed. A sound at the camp entrance made him turn his head, and he saw Sandstorm padding in. She came over to Brambleclaw, her eyes fixed on her two kits.

"Thank you," she murmured in his ear. She gazed at her daughters. "Any trouble with Squirrelkit?"

The ThunderClan warrior shook his head. "There was one time where she tried to convince Leafkit to sneak out," he admitted, "but I stopped it before it actually went anywhere."

Sandstorm purred. "Thanks." Her eyes darkened, and her voice dropped. "I miss him so much," she whispered. "I wish he could have seen them."

Brambleclaw laid his tail on her shoulders. "I'm sure Firestar is watching from StarClan," he reassured her.

Sandstorm gave herself a shake. "Of course he is!" she mewed, sounding more like her old self. "If he isn't, I'm going to give him a scolding that will shake the forest!"

Brambleclaw purred and rose to his paws. "I assume that's all?" he asked.

Sandstorm nodded. "Yes. Thanks again, Brambleclaw. I know they're a pawful, but it was nice of you to watch over them and make sure they—namely Squirrelkit—behaved themselves. Leafkit! Squirrelkit!" she called to them. The two kits scampered toward the ginger queen. She licked each of their heads, then led them Ito the nursery. Brambleclaw watched the queen disappear into the den, her two little bundles of fur scampering at her paws, then got up and padded over to the warriors's den.

It was dark and full of shadows inside. Brambleclaw stepped carefully, making sure not to step on a stray tail. Finding his nest by scent, and the fact that Ashfur was already curled up in his own, he settled down, sleep washing over him as he closed his eyes.

Seconds later, a disgusting scent made him open his eyes, wondering what it was. Brambleclaw's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings, and he jumped to his paws, fur bristling and claws sliding out.

The forest around him was dark and gloomy. The sky was black and empty, no stars in sight, and the tree trunks were twisted and dark, and their branches appeared to be filled with dead leaves. But the forest wasn't what made him so shocked and hostile.

Before him stood Tigerstar.

"Brambleclaw." His father's voice was warm. "I'm glad to see you're healing well. I've been watching you for the last half-moon."

"How are you here?" Brambleclaw hissed. "I saw you die, nine times over."

Tigerstar's eyes darkened at the mention of his brutal death. "You should know Brambleclaw, that just because a cat is dead, doesn't mean they're gone forever."

"But StarClan wouldn't accept you," Brambleclaw protested. "You're evil!"

"This isn't StarClan." Tigerstar sat down. "This is the Place of No Stars, where cats like myself go, cats who just want to make their Clan stronger." The tabby warrior bristled at that. Tigerstar wanted so much more than to make ThunderClan stronger! He wanted power over all the Clans!

"What do you want, Tigerstar?" Brambleclaw snarled.

Tigerstar tilted his head. "Can I not just visit my son and see how he's doing?"

"Not after all you've done!" Brambleclaw spat.

Tigerstar growled softly. "Back to your original question. I want to offer you training for against BloodClan. I knew more than you do now in life, and I've learned even more in death. It would help the Clans immensely if you had my knowledge."

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you care about the Clans?"

Tigerstar rose to his paws and began to circle his son. "Brambleclaw, I don't want BloodClan ruling the forest anymore than you do. I never intended for it to turn out this way. Once I had all four Clans at my paws, I would have driven out BloodClan. They wouldn't be getting a single pawstep of the forest without a fight."

"You wanted to destroy the Clans!" Brambleclaw hissed. "You tried to destroy ThunderClan, and you brought BloodClan to the forest. You lied and lied to gain power. How do I know you're not lying now?"

"I wanted to rule the Clans. There's a difference." Tigerstar paused in his circling. "Brambleclaw, I've always been a Clan cat at heart. I always will be. I've only wanted to rule the Clans, not destroy them. BloodClan is different. They just want to kill you all. I'm here to help you stop them."

"And why should I trust you?" Brambleclaw growled.

"Death has given me time to think," Tigerstar meowed. "And whatever you may think, I have always been loyal to the Clans. They will be wiped out if BloodClan is not stopped. You will find this out eventually."

Brambleclaw paused. _Wiped out?_ "Do you promise that this isn't something you're doing for personal gain?"

Tigerstar's eyes gleamed with amusement. "Brambleclaw, what would I have to gain by teaching you battle moves? All I want now is to see BloodClan out of the Clans's homes. Just like you."

 _Just like you._ Tigerstar's words echoed in his head. Brambleclaw bristled. "I am _nothing_ like you, Tigerstar," he growled.

His father shrugged. "So you say." His eyes sharpen. "I promise you Brambleclaw, that as long as BloodClan resides in the forest, I will do nothing for personal gain. I will only try to drive them out. The Clans will have nothing to fear from me while Scourge lives. Do you accept my training and knowledge?"

Brambleclaw glared at him, then pawed the ground sullenly. The way he phrased it... Tigerstar truly was a master with words. Plus, he had sworn that he wouldn't do anything to the Clans while BloodClan was around, and knowing how to fight better... ThunderClan could use that.

"Two conditions," Brambleclaw growled.

"Very well."

"First: until my wound is fully healed, you will not make me do anything that could open it again. I don't need Cinderpelt breathing down my neck asking how it happened, and if it gets infected, I can't do anything." Brambleclaw paused, his eyes hardening. "Second: you will not make me do anything against the Warrior Code. _Anything_."

"Agreed." Tigerstar dipped his head. "We begin tomorrow night."

He turned and padded into the gloom.

* * *

 

"Who goes there!" Brackenfur's challenging yowl was loud and clear, ringing around the camp. Brambleclaw spun around from where he stood waiting to be assigned a patrol. His claws slid out, and he itched to try out some of Tigerstar's moves. His father was a skilled and talented warrior, with a wide variety of moves in his possession. The problem was that he used his skill and power for his own personal gain.

A moment passed, then eight cats padded in: the dawn patrol, consisting of Cloudtail, Rainpaw, Mistlewind, and Ashfur, three RiverClan cats, and one ShadowClan warrior. Brambleclaw gazed at them for a moment, trying to remember who they were. Then he remembered: the dark brown tabby she-cat was Swallowtail. The light gray tabby tom was Reedtail. The gray she-cat was Streamcloud, and the silver-and-black ShadowClan cat was Rookwhisker. With a start, he realized that he hadn't seen these four cats in moons.

All three of the RiverClan cats looked tired and worn down, but their eyes gleamed. Rookwhisker was no different. All of them were sporting scratches. Reedtail had a nasty-looking wound down his shoulder, although it had scabbed over, and Streamcloud was limping, favoring one paw.

"Greetings," Graystar mewed, ducking out into the open from his den. "Is RiverClan in trouble? Has Mistystar sent you? And why are you"—he addresses the last part to Rookwhisker—"with the RiverClan cats?"

The patrol exchanged shocked looks. "Mistystar?" Rookwhisker echoed. "You mean Mistyfoot? I thought she was exiled from TigerClan. And I'm TigerClan, aren't I?"

"What happened to Leopardstar?" Swallowtail asked. "And where's Firestar?"

Now it was ThunderClan's turn to look at each other in confusion. "How do you not know what's happening?" Willowpelt asked.

Reedtail shrugged. "We've been away from the Clans for moons now. Leopardstar sent us to look for a new place for TigerClan to live after Tigerstar died."

 _These cats have no idea what happened after Tigerstar's death_ , Brambleclaw realized.

Graystar clearly realized the same thing. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he meowed, "Long story short, BloodClan drove us out of our homes, so we set up our territories here. This is ThunderClan's camp." He paused, his eyes drifting over his warriors. "You'll need an escort to RiverClan and ShadowClan territory. Longtail, Ravenpaw, and..."

"I'll go," Brambleclaw offered, stepping forward.

Graystar glanced at Cinderpelt; when she nodded assent, he meowed, "Alright, then. You can go too, Brambleclaw."

Reedtail's eyes narrowed. "We can take care of ourselves," he growled. "We don't need babysitters."

Graystar met his angry gaze calmly. "No, you don't. But with the threat of BloodClan hanging over us, I don't want to risk the chance of you getting attacked. Plus, you don't even know the way to RiverClan's and ShadowClan's camps."

The RiverClan tom said nothing more, just let out a snort. The three ThunderClan cats moved to their side. Longtail took the lead, but Reedtail quickly stepped up to pad beside him. Brambleclaw ended up next to Rookwhisker; the silver-and-black tom nodded to him before focusing his gaze on the path ahead. Out of all four of the non-ThunderClan cats, he looked most at home. Because ShadowClan lives in a pine forest, Brambleclaw guessed.

They arrived at the ShadowClan camp first. Rookwhisker looked around uncertainly, but his gaze brightened as he saw the guards of the camp: Deerfoot's and Fernshade's eyes lit up as they recognized their lost Clanmate.

"Rookwhisker!" Deerfoot exclaimed, bounding forward to meet him. Rookwhisker touched noses with each of them.

"Dawncloud and Stumpytail will be so happy to see you!" Fernshade meowed excitedly.

Rookwhisker purred with delight. "How is Dawncloud? And how's it between Houndpelt and Applefur? Are they mates yet?"

Fernshade hesitated. "Applefur is dead. She died in the battle with BloodClan."

Rookwhisker's eyes misted over. "I'm so sorry to hear that. She was a good warrior."

Deerfoot nodded.

"We'll just be going now," Brambleclaw interrupted. He angled his ears toward the RiverClan cats, standing silently by.

Rookwhisker spun around and bounded over to his travel-mates. He touched noses with each of them. "Bye Reedtail! Swallowtail, keep working on Heavystep. Eventually, he'll come around. And Streamcloud, don't forget to practice that move I showed you."

"Next Gathering, I'm going to win in our mock-fight," promised Streamcloud.

"And hedgehogs fly!" Rookwhisker retorted.

Deerfoot and Fernshade looked surprised by how friendly their Clanmate was to the three RiverClan cats, but they didn't comment on it as Rookwhisker entered the camp. Brambleclaw's whiskers twitched in amusement as he heard ShadowClan give loud yowls of surprise and happiness.

"Let's go to RiverClan's camp now," Swallowtail mewed. She was shifting her weight from side-to-side, and he could tell she was anxious to see her Clan again.

Reedtail nodded.

They arrived there pretty quickly. Blackclaw and Silverpine were the guards for RiverClan at the moment. Blackclaw sprang to his paws when they appeared, staring at Streamcloud.

"Thank StarClan you're okay," he mewed. Silverpine padded forward and nodded a greeting to Swallowtail and Reedtail.

Longtail explained things to them, and Silverpine meowed, "You can go."

Longtail shook his head. "We want to hear about the report. Graystar will want to know."

Blackclaw and Silverpine exchanged uncertain looks, but Streamcloud stepped in. "Nothing to lose. There's no secret in the report. Leopardstar will tell the other Clans anyway."

Blackclaw and Silverpine exchanged looks, and Brambleclaw shifted uneasily. The seven cats went in, Blackclaw staying outside to keep guarding the camp. There were loud exclamations when the three RiverClan cats were seen. Loudbelly sprang forward to touch noses with Reedtail, and Ravenfur and Flowerwing circled Streamcloud in delight. Swallowtail edged forward to greet Heavystep; the thickset tabby looked thrilled. Stormfur and Feathertail looked up from where they were sharing tongues, nodding to the ThunderClan cats. Stormfur got to his paws and touched noses with Brambleclaw.

"Hey," he murmured.

Brambleclaw nodded in return. Stormfur returned to his sister.

Mistystar padded out, her eyes brightening when she saw the three cats. "Reedtail! Swallowtail! Streamcloud! You're back!"

Reedtail turned to the RiverClan leader, his expression guarded. "Mistyfoot."

"Misty _star_ ," Weedfoot growled, stepping forward to thrust his muzzle into Reedtail's.

Reedtail looked at her uncertainly. "But Tigerstar exiled you from TigerClan, and Leopardstar hates half-Clan cats."

"Tigerstar and Leopardstar are both dead," Ravenpaw meowed.

Mistystar turned to the ThunderClan cats and dipped her head. "Thank you for bringing them to us."

Longtail nodded, and Skyheart meowed, "You may go now."

Brambleclaw shook his head, but let Longtail do the talking.

"Graystar will want to know about the report," he meowed simply.

Mistystar shrugged. "Stay, then." Then her eyes narrowed. "What report?"

"Leopardstar sent us out to look for a suitable place for Tig—RiverClan and ShadowClan to live," Streamcloud meowed. Hope began to rise in Brambleclaw. If they _had_ found a place... well, then, at least they would have a place to fall back to.

"Alright then. Reedtail, report."

"First," demanded Swallowtail, "tell us what's going on. What happened while we were gone?"

"Scourge killed Tigerstar, claimed the forest," Loudbelly explained, sitting down next to Mistystar. "We fought BloodClan and... lost. All the leaders and deputies were killed."

Streamcloud's voice cracked. "Who did we lose?"

"Leopardstar, Voleclaw, Dawnbright," Grassfur began.

Mallowtail continued it. "Sedgecreek, Vixentail, Beetlenose." Brambleclaw shot a swift look at Reedtail; the tabby tom's face was filled with anguish.

A dark brown she-cat with a red mark on her chest stepped forward. "Frogleap, Greenflower, Pikepaw," she finished.

Swallowtail gave the last cat a curious look. "Who are you? I don't recognize you."

"My name is Sunflash," the she-cat introduced. "I, uh... I was, um..."

"Sunflash was once part of BloodClan," Ravenfur growled, padding to her side and pressing his pelt against hers. "But not anymore. She's a loyal RiverClan warrior now. Any cat who thinks differently can take it up with me."

A look flashed into Sunflash's eyes, but it vanished just as quickly. She leaned into Ravenfur, and Brambleclaw couldn't help noticing how close the two looked. Clearly he wasn't the only one. Streamcloud was staring at her brother with wide eyes, and Blackclaw had a disproving look on his face.

"Now, Reedtail, report."

"Our patrol went out beyond ShadowClan territory," Reedtail began. "We also had Rookwhisker of ShadowClan with us, but he's with his Clan now. We looked for suitable territories for RiverClan and ShadowClan, but there were none. They either didn't have the right landscape, not enough prey, not enough herbs, too many hostiles or Twolegs, etc." He paused, taking a breath and readjusting, then continued. "We searched for several moons, because Leopardstar told us not to come back unless we've found a place. Eventually, we gave up, and began to come home, but we were attacked by a mother badger."

He paused again, and Swallowtail stepped in. "Fortunately, Rookwhisker had learned how to use some herbs, so he treated us." She nodded towards the scar on Reedtail's shoulder. "The badger gave him that, and also gave Streamcloud a limp." She grimaced. "We had to stay in one spot for a moon or so before everything was healed enough to go on. Didn't want to make anything worse. And after that, we had to take it slow."

"To simplify it," Streamcloud interrupted, "there are no places for a Clan to live. Let alone two or all four. Maybe they could stay for a half-moon, possible a moon, but not live there."

"I see." Mistystar's eyes were dark. Brambleclaw felt hope leave him. He realized that they had only one option, unless they wanted to travel for moons, searching and searching for a new place, which would eventually destroy the Clans. They had to defeat BloodClan, or else the Clans would be destroyed. Their only hope was to take back the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read too much into Tigerstar's appearance. Any plans he would make would not be put into action until after BWRTF ends and are something I currently have no intention of writing. He is not slated to play a major role.
> 
> The whole patrol thing is actually canon! In The Darkest Hour, Leopardstar says that she sent a patrol off to find a new place to live after Tigerstar is killed, though no further mention is made of them. And if you’re wondering why they didn’t find the lake, the thought of going through the mountains never crossed their mind.


	9. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or many characters featured in this story. The only things I own are the storyline and the original characters featured in this story.

 Brambleclaw lunged for a big black she-cat. Ducking under her blow, he dove beneath her belly and heaved upwards, sending her flailing away. Taking advantage of it, he darted forward and plunged his teeth into her neck; after a moment he released her and allowed her to flee.

A half-moon had passed since the patrol had arrived back at the Clans. They had had a Gathering shortly after that, so Mistystar and Russetstar discussed it with the other Clans. While Graystar had already heard the report, Mudstar hadn't, so they explained everything. It ended with Mudstar saying that they _had_ to defeat BloodClan, much like Brambleclaw had first thought when hearing the report.

Tonight, they had woken once more to a WindClan cat skidding into camp and yowling that they were being attacked by BloodClan. Graystar led ThunderClan to their aid, and well, here he was.

While usually he would be fighting alongside Ashfur, the tom had been one of the two chosen to stay behind and guard camp, along with Willowpelt. So instead, he fought beside Mistlewind. The dark tabby was quiet, and if Brambleclaw was honest, he would have to say that he barely knew her. He vaguely remembered her as the sister of Snowkit, the deaf kit. But at that time, his thoughts had been preoccupied by Tigerstar, then Tigerclaw, and Firestar, then Fireheart not really trusting him. And Mistlewind just kinda faded into the background naturally. She rarely spoke up, but judging on her performance at the moment, she was an expert fighter.

Brambleclaw darted towards a cat who was trying to approach her from behind, and Mistlewind leaped to intercept a cat who was charging Brambleclaw while his tail was turned. He twisted mid-air, landing right on top of the cat, balancing easily as he raked his claws down his back. He quickly jumped off before the BloodClan warrior had a chance to shake him off.

Brambleclaw had timed it perfectly, thanks to Tigerstar's training. The tom had rolled onto his back in an attempt to squish him. Instead, Brambleclaw had leaped off just in time and was now in a position to rain blows down onto the enemy's exposed belly. The cat yowled with pain as his sharp claws scored through his stomach. He thrust Brambleclaw off with powerful hind legs and raced away, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

 _Thanks Tigerstar_ , Brambleclaw thought, a little reluctantly. While he was now beginning to hold his father in a place of grudging respect and admiration, he still thought of the tabby warrior as a traitor and murderer. How could he not? Like it or not though, Tigerstar had achieved great things in his lifetime. _Like bringing BloodClan to the forest_ , Brambleclaw thought sourly. _Or killing countless cats._

Shaking his head, he dispelled any last thoughts of Tigerstar from his mind and leaped back into battle. Mistlewind had left to help a tall white WindClan tom, who was being overwhelmed by three BloodClan warriors. Brambleclaw quickly closed his jaws around a she-cat who was about to strike at Thistlefur, a small ginger ShadowClan tom. He yanked her backwards, and dug his claws into her shoulders, struggling to keep his hold. Despite being one of the skinnier cats of BloodClan, she was shockingly strong.

The she-cat reared up to shake the tabby warrior off, and Thistlefur took his chance. He lunged for her now-exposed belly and ripped into it with sharp claws. The she-cat screeched, twisting away and staggering backwards, retreating from the snarling warrior. Brambleclaw surged forward and rammed his shoulder into her side. She went sprawling, before leaping up and hissing, eyes burning. The two cats moved as one, stepping forward to slash at her muzzle. The she-cat snarled one last time before backing into the gorse. The Clan warriors shared a nod before splitting up to aid others.

Brambleclaw rushed off to join the defenders by the nursery, but a small black tom fighting Graystar and Nightwing of ShadowClan caught his attention. He almost tripped over his paws as he spun to look. His eyes widened. _Scourge_ was here?! Glancing around swiftly, he realized suddenly that there were more BloodClan cats than there were in the first attack. _They're really putting a lot into this._

He hissed as yet another BloodClan cat sprang at him. The stream felt never-ending; when one fell, another inevitably stepped up to continue the fight. He threw himself backwards when the cat, paws tipped with dog claws, ripped at the air, aiming for the scar across his chest. Brambleclaw spat at him, but before he could retaliate, the WindClan warrior Emberface collided violently with the enemy. Both went sprawling away, lost quickly in the brawl and flying fur.

He quickly shoved his way forward, where Weedfoot, Oatwhisker, and Robinpaw all fought side-by-side, backs arched and teeth bared as they squared off against their foes. Brambleclaw let out a challenging caterwaul, hurtling forward to strike from behind.

The moment he did so, the warriors joined him in the brawl. Brambleclaw felt the breath whoosh out of him as the cat he was fighting knocked him down. He kicked his hind legs out, thrusting her away and scrambling to his paws. She staggered, and he took the opportunity to sink his teeth into her shoulder, before shoving her away hard.

Panting, Brambleclaw quickly blocked the way into the nursery. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on fighting. Looking over the camp, his chest tightened with worry. The fight spilled out onto the territory, past where he could see, but more of the cats he could see seemed to be BloodClan, not Clan warriors.

When yet another appeared from the ranks to face him, his patience was running thin. Without preamble, when the cat leaped at him, Brambleclaw dove forward and jabbed his claws into the tendon of the cat's back legs, another Tigerstar move. He collapsed with a yowl, as Brambleclaw rolled out from under him. He tossed him away, rejoining the defenders.

As he fought off yet another cat, he could almost hear his father purring in his ears. _Well done,_ he was saying. Brambleclaw curled his lip and shut him out. He didn't need or _want_ Tigerstar's praise. He had gotten the Clans into this disaster. All Brambleclaw wanted was to learn how to fight better, and he had. His father could go rot in-what was it? The Place of No Stars?-for all he cared.

Brambleclaw shook his head and refocused on the battle, right as a yowl split the air.

"Retreat!"

Brambleclaw's head shot up, and he stared in horrified anger. Scourge stood victorious over two Clan cats, eyes burning with derisive triumph. One was still, while the other began to stir slightly again. Brambleclaw recognized Dawnclaw as one, Graystar as the other. Scourge snarled as Cloudtail darted forward and briefly distracted him, while a RiverClan warrior quickly dragged Graystar to safety.

"ShadowClan!" Russetstar called again. "Retreat!"

All throughout the battlefield, ShadowClan broke away, repeating the order to those outside the camp as they fled. Mistystar soon echoed the order, and with two Clans gone, Mousefur was forced to follow suit in Graystar's place.

Brambleclaw hesitated, not wanting to abandon WindClan. He could see many others doing the same, staying to fight just one more cat, desperate to help WindClan as much as they could. But then Mudstar broke away from his opponent and, eyes shining with rage, bellowed his own order.

"WindClan, retreat!" he howled, voice ringing with fury.

Onewhisker took up his leader's cry. "Retreat! Retreat!"

And with that, every Clan cat in the hollow streamed away, plunging out of the WindClan camp, leaving BloodClan behind standing victorious.

* * *

Brambleclaw shook his head negative, and Ashfur closed his mouth before he could even ask the inevitable question. The gray warrior glanced past his friend to take in the WindClan cats following behind the ThunderClan warriors, and his shoulders slumped dejectedly.

Willowpelt stepped forward to meet her leader, leaning heavily on Brackenfur and WindClan warrior Shrewtail, and struggling to keep his footing beneath him. Dustpelt strode past both guards, calling for Cinderpelt; the medicine cat quickly came out as cats streamed into the camp, joining Barkface in treating the hurt.

His wounds stung in the open air, but Brambleclaw opted to join Ashfur. He could wait; there were more pressing injuries to take care of first. Willowpelt glanced at him for confirmation, then ducked into the camp. For a long moment, both just sat there, gazing into the foliage, silent and watchful, but minds churning with agony and unease.

"How many?" Ashfur finally asked.

Brambleclaw shrugged uncertainly. "I can't say. Dawnclaw's dead. So is Whiteclaw. I know Graystar lost a life, and Rainpaw's in pretty bad shape."

Ashfur sighed heavily. "Things are getting worse. When will the killing stop?" he murmured to himself.

"When we defeat BloodClan," he answered solemnly.

His friend glanced sidelong at him. He could see the question in his eyes - _They've already beaten us several times, so how can we possibly defeat them?_ \- but Ashfur simply moved on to something else. "What's happening with WindClan?"

Again, he shrugged. "The Gathering is tomorrow night. The leaders are going to figure it out then. But tonight, they just wanted to get back to camp and get the wounded treated, let us rest. Graystar agreed to let the WindClan cats stay here tonight."

Ashfur nodded. "Speaking of the wounded..." he began.

Brambleclaw flicked his tail dismissively. "It's not that bad," he said. He angled his ears toward the camp. "Others in there need treatment much more than I do. I don't want Cinderpelt wasting her supplies on me, especially not with leaf-bare approaching."

"With leaf-bare coming, you can't _not_ be treated," Ashfur argued. "ThunderClan needs all the healthy warriors it can get. What happens if that scratch get an infection? Or that clawmark? Or that bite?" He indicated each injury as he spoke, eyeing him fiercely. "You have to get checked up, at the very least."

Brambleclaw flattened his ears. He opened his mouth to protest that it was a waste of time, but seeing Ashfur's flat glare, the words died on his tongue. "I will, soon, once they're less busy and someone can replace me as guard," he sighed in concession. Upon seeing his friend's dubious expression, he insisted, "I will! Stop giving me that look!"

Ashfur grinned for the first time, just a little. "Good. If you don't," he added, "I will hunt you down and drag you to her myself."

"I'd like to see you try," he retorted.

"Don't test me," he warned, eyes twinkling.

Brambleclaw huffed with amusement. Satisfied that the matter was settled for the time being, Ashfur sat back, and the two resumed their quiet watchfulness.

* * *

"How's Finchwing?" Tawnypelt asked quietly, slipping out from the crowd of ShadowClan cats to join her brother.

Brambleclaw glanced over at where she stood, head bowed, amongst the WindClan cats, and shook his head. "Not well," he admitted. "She took it pretty hard. Her and Emberface. The whole family, in fact."

Tawnypelt followed his gaze, ears drooping. "First Stickpaw, now Dawnclaw. How are Hoppaw and Robinpaw?"

"Hurting," Ashfur chimed in, "but they still have their father."

"One small comfort," sighed Tawnypelt.

"How's ShadowClan?" Brambleclaw asked, redirecting the topic of conversation.

Her expression fell even further. "Mourning. Snowbird died of her wounds today, and there's no saying if Brownwhisker and Thistlefur will survive."

"What about Rowanclaw?" prodded Ashfur.

Tawnypelt smiled, even as the tips of her ears heated up at the implied question behind it. "Doing well. He escaped any major injuries, fortunately."

"Good," Brambleclaw joked, trying to lighten the mood. "That means I still have a decent shot at being an uncle."

"Phew," sighed Ashfur dramatically, letting out a breath of relief.

His sister looked confused for a moment, then her jaw dropped as the meaning hit her. She spluttered ineffectually for a moment, her face burning. "I-what-no-I-I'm not having kits with him!"

"You sure?" Brambleclaw huffed with laughter. "I think I'd make a pretty good uncle, don't you?"

"Assuming one of them ever makes a move, and they stop making moony eyes at each other," a voice suddenly drawled behind them. They all jumped, spinning to face the newcomer.

"You startled me!" exclaimed Ashfur, exhaling loudly.

"Sorry." The ShadowClan warrior Rookwhisker grinned sheepishly. "I have a bad habit of walking up behind cats and suddenly inserting myself into conversations. My travelmates got used to it. ShadowClan evidently has forgotten."

"Tell me about it," Tawnypelt grumbled, glaring at him.

"I've apologized!" Rookwhisker protested.

"And I do not make moony eyes at him!" added the tortoiseshell she-cat.

Rookwhisker snorted. "Please. I've only been back half-a-moon, but it's so _obvious_. Of course, you and Rowanclaw are the only ones to _not_ see it."

"What do you think the chances of him being an uncle is then?" Ashfur wondered.

"Once they get over their denial, almost certain. Unless they're one of those couples that decide they don't want kits..." mused Rookwhisker.

"I am not in denial!"

"Sure you aren't," Brambleclaw agreed.

"You're my brother, Brambleclaw; you should be helping me out here!"

"Hey," he protested, "I agreed with you."

"Sarcastically!"

"What are _you_ talking about? I was being perfectly sincere!"

"You were not."

"I was."

"Not."

"Was."

"Not."

"Was-"

"It's like watching a pair of bickering kits," Ashfur commented dryly.

Brambleclaw swung around. "We are not kits!"

"We're full-grown warriors!" Tawnypelt added, looking insulted.

Ashfur rolled his eyes, not even bothering to respond to that. Brambleclaw huffed indignantly, and Rookwhisker laughed.

"It is," he agreed to Ashfur. Rookwhisker glanced around as more cats arrived. "RiverClan's here. Swallowtail! How goes it with you-know-who?" He bounded away, right as a gray tom came up and took his place.

"Eagletail," greeted Tawnypelt. The WindClan warrior nodded back, greeting her with a wave of his tail.

"Hey," Brambleclaw said cheerfully.

"Hey Brambleclaw," Eagletail said. He looked at Tawnypelt, nervously looking down at his paws. "Tawnypelt, I, uh, I was hoping you could help me out?"

Looking startled, she replied, "Yes?"

He awkwardly scuffed the ground with a forepaw. "I... I was hoping you'd talk to Finchwing." He ducked his head, his words growing faster as he began to ramble on. "She hasn't done well today, barely ate or drank, sat in the den all day, and I know you're her friend, and I know it's only been a day since Dawnclaw died, and it's perfectly reasonable for Finchwing to act this way, but I'm still worried about her and I was hoping you would go over and talk to her because-"

"Take a breath!" interrupted Ashfur. He flicked the younger tom lightly with his tail, and Eagletail blushed.

"Sorry," he mumbled, ducking his head.

"It's fine," Brambleclaw answered easily.

"Just repeat, slowly," Tawnypelt instructed.

Eagletail inhaled deeply, then exhaled, forcing himself to relax. "I'm worried about Finchwing," he said clearly, making an effort to speak slower. "And you're her friend, so I was hoping you would go over and talk to her?"

Tawnypelt looked briefly surprised, but nodded. "Yes, of course." She flashed a slightly guilty look over her shoulder at Brambleclaw, then headed over to the where the WindClan cats were.

"I hope no one else dies," Ashfur said softly.

He nodded. "Same. We've lost too many already."

"Let the Gathering begin!"

Brambleclaw looked up at the leaders. All four were in their spots, looking calm and composed. Quite an accomplishment, considering what had gone down just the previous day. He winced at the thought of it; his wounds had been looked over, but they still stung.

"Let us remember the Fallen," Russetstar began. "From ShadowClan: Blackfoot, Boulder, Applefur, Flintfang, Darkflower, Breezepaw, and Shadekit."

"From RiverClan," continued Mistystar, "Leopardstar, Voleclaw, Dawnbright, Sedgecreek, Vixentail, Beetlenose, Frogleap, Greenflower, and Pikepaw."

"From WindClan," Mudstar said, "Tallstar, Deadfoot, Tunnelheart, Rabbitpelt, Darkpelt, Wrenflight, Sorrelnose, and Stickpaw." He nodded respectfully at Graystar, returning to his former position.

Graystar finished the list. "From ThunderClan: Firestar, Whitestorm, Thornclaw, Sootkit, Goldenflower, Speckletail, Smallear, Dappletail, and One-eye."

Russetstar looked coolly over the assembled cats before beginning again. "We have one new apprentice: Talonpaw, mentored by Rowanclaw." Brambleclaw sneaked a glance over at Tawnypelt to see her reaction, but unfortunately, she was turned away from him. After the Clans had finished congratulating the new apprentice, she continued, "ShadowClan has two new warriors as well. Foxflower and Snowclaw proved themselves in battle yesterday, and have been named warriors."

The two warriors beamed with pride as their names were boomed throughout the Cliffside. Brambleclaw yowled as enthusiastically as he could, wanting a distraction from the sorrow. The parents of the three named cats sat proudly.

"However," Russetstar continued, her tone turning somber, "I am afraid that Snowbird passed away from her wounds earlier today, and some of our warriors are seriously injured from the battle." A quiet fell over the cats. _So much for the distraction_. "That is all."

Mistystar dipped her head to Russetstar. "I am sorry to hear of Snowbird's death, but I wish your warriors a swift recovery. RiverClan too mourns a Clanmate: Whiteclaw."

Brambleclaw joined the others in bowing his head in respect.

"I have more joyous news, however," she went on. "Flowerwing, expecting Grassfur's kits, has moved to the nursery." She glanced down at the pleased father. "Furthermore, we have three new apprentices: Palepaw, Stonepaw, and Leopardpaw are mentored by Weedfoot, Ravenfur, and Streamcloud."

Mudstar rose heavily; Brambleclaw could see him favoring his right paw. "We lost Dawnclaw in the battle, a brave, kind warrior. All of WindClan mourns for her and hopes she finds peace in StarClan." He paused, glancing around the cats. Mudstar and Onewhisker exchanged unsure glances, but he finally began to speak again, slowly. "Despite this loss, we have welcomed a new apprentice: Darkpaw, son of Onewhisker."

Brambleclaw's ears shot up in surprise, and he stared at the WindClan deputy. Many more did the same, and a clamor grew. A large number of cats rose to their paws and scanned the ranks of WindClan for the two cats. Despite the startled and accusing stares, Onewhisker kept his shoulders squared, weathering them stonily.

"Enough," Russetstar growled, and ShadowClan sat down, fur ruffled guiltily.

"Sit down," agreed Graystar.

The noise lowered as cats heeded their leaders. Mudstar nodded curtly to them, then resumed.

"Flyheart has agreed to mentor him." Mudstar glanced at the warrior, sitting beside a young tom. _Darkpaw_ , Brambleclaw presumed.

"I am pleased to announce that our queens, elders, and kits were all extracted safely." Mudstar hesitated again, reluctance and desperation flashing in his gaze. "That leads me to my next topic. As you all know, WindClan..." He paused, seeming to fight to let the words out.

"We have no territory," Onewhisker filled in for his leader. Brambleclaw thought it brave of him to speak after the news of his kit had been revealed.

Mudstar nodded. "No, not anymore. BloodClan has seized the camp and much of our land. We cannot survive for long on what little we have left."

Brambleclaw looked up at his leader; he looked thoughtful, seeming to assess something. Mudstar glanced at the other leaders. "I will give you all time to consider what actions should be taken," he said tightly. He sat, inclining his head to signify to the ThunderClan leader that it was his turn.

Graystar rose to his paws slowly, his mind still on other things. He turned his focus toward the cats below him. Pain flashed briefly in his eyes, but his voice was strong and steady when he spoke.

"I grieve for the friends and Clanmates you have lost," Graystar said solemnly to the other leaders. "I pray to StarClan that no more are taken from us, though I fear that may not be the case. One of our apprentices, Rainpaw, was seriously injured during the battle, and Cinderpelt does not know yet whether he will survive."

He turned to Mudstar. "Regarding your territory problem, ThunderClan is willing to share our territory with WindClan, but I'm afraid it is far from large enough to support both of our Clans."

"RiverClan will share as well," Mistystar spoke up. "We can work out the specifics afterwards."

The leaders turned to ShadowClan's leader, awaiting her answer. Russetstar glanced down at her deputy, and when Rowanberry nodded, she acceded, "ShadowClan will too."

There was a noticeable feeling of relief in the air as the leaders ended the Gathering. The leaders and deputies convened at the base of the cliff, talking quietly amongst themselves. The WindClan cats looked more cheerful.

"Onewhisker has a kit-who knew?" Ashfur said, gazing at the tom curiously.

"I wonder who his mother is," added Brambleclaw. He paused, frowning, then shrugged. "Come on. Let's go find Tawnypelt again."

The two of them moved through the crowd. They passed several cats of different Clans mingling together - Snowclaw and Mistlewind, Rookwhisker, Swallowtail, and Heavystep, Hoppaw and Stonepaw - but they eventually reached Tawnypelt, sitting with her pelt pressed comfortingly against Finchwing's. She didn't look up as they approached. Eagletail stood nearby, watching.

"How is she?" Ashfur asked quietly.

The tom lifted his shoulders uncertainly. "Tawnypelt seems to be helping," he responded softly, "but I don't know if it'll last. Having some place to go will be good for her peace of mind, though. Mine too."

Brambleclaw nodded. "I can understand. After the Blood Battle, it was hard, not knowing what would happen next."

"I'm glad Crowkit is only going to experience it for a couple days, at most," Eagletail said, glancing toward his family.

"All of WindClan will," Ashfur said.

"True," Eagletail admitted.

A yowl caught their attention. Brambleclaw looked back to see the leaders breaking apart.

"ThunderClan!" Graystar called. "Return to camp."

"With me, RiverClan!"

"With me, ShadowClan!"

"Gather around, WindClan!"

"Guess we better go," Eagletail sighed.

Tawnypelt rose. "Good hunting, Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Eagletail," she said.

"Good hunting," they echoed.

"See you," Brambleclaw added, touching her nose affectionately.

The ShadowClan warrior padded off. The ThunderClan cats bade Eagletail and Finchwing farewell, then left to their own Clan.


	10. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or many characters featured in this story. The only things I own are the storyline and the original characters featured in this story.

 "Are you sure about this?"

"No," Ashfur replied flatly.

"Real comforting to know we left camp for possibly no reason," groused Brambleclaw. "Especially in the middle of leaf-bare."

"Oh hush. It's not like we'll really be missed for one day, and the trip is much shorter now that our territory is here, rather than in the forest."

"It's still far enough that it makes going for no reason a huge pain in the tail."

"Warriors don't complain, Brambleclaw."

"I'm not _complaining_. I'm starting facts."

"Uh-huh. Otherwise known as complaining."

Brambleclaw _hmph_ ed. "I still can't believe Graystar agreed to this right now."

"I'm insulted," Ashfur huffed. "I can be very persuasive when I want to, thank you very much."

"You're very not welcome," he replied. Then Brambleclaw paused. "Show me."

"What?"

"Show me," Brambleclaw repeated. "Show that you really are persuasive."

Ashfur rolled his eyes. "I know what I can do, and I only need to be persuasive when it really matters."

The tabby processed that for a moment. "In other words, you aren't and are just avoiding the challenge," he concluded.

"Am not! I just don't need to waste my mental power on convincing what little mental power _you_ have that I can be convincing!"

"What little mental power _I_ have?" Brambleclaw echoed incredulously. "Says you, the cat who is clearly so bad at swaying others that you've been stalling and dodging the question, so you don't have to lose face when you're forced to admit that you can't cajole me into believing anything."

"I can't believe I'm even arguing about this," Ashfur sighed, shaking his head.

Brambleclaw just grinned.

They walked quietly for a while, the only sound their paws crunching in the snow. Despite the low temperatures that came with leaf-bare, fluffing up his fur was adequate to keep out the chill when combined with the constant walking. It was nice, it was companionable, it was-

"I win," Ashfur suddenly announced.

"Huh?" Brambleclaw blinked and gave his friend a puzzled look.

"I win," he repeated. "I persuaded you."

"Uh... oh, right!" Brambleclaw shook his head. "No you didn't. You failed, remember? You didn't make me think anything."

Ashfur gave him a triumphant look. "No, I won. I tricked you into thinking that I can't trick you into anything."

Brambleclaw opened his jaws to counteract that... but nothing came out. He blinked once, twice. His mouth worked as he tried to find a reply.

"See? I win." Ashfur smirked, chin raised victoriously.

"Stop playing mind tricks on me," Brambleclaw growled, making a face at him.

"Isn't that what you told me to do?" he asked innocently in reply.

"Hmph," he muttered finally. "You were supposed to make me believe that you can convince me, not the other way around."

"You didn't say that," Ashfur returned. "You just said, 'Persuade me.' You didn't add anything specific."

"You weren't even trying to make me think that, though, were you?" Brambleclaw accused.

Ashfur shrugged. "That doesn't matter. I still win."

Brambleclaw huffed indignantly, tail flicking in annoyance. "Cheater."

All he got was a pleased smirk in reply.

* * *

"How do we even know StarClan will answer?" Brambleclaw wondered.

"We hope."

Brambleclaw sighed heavily. "You're really not giving me much confidence here, Ashfur."

The pale warrior retorted, "You came, didn't you?"

"I don't trust you to not get killed by a BloodClan patrol," he replied matter-of-factly.

Ashfur hissed. "I am so going to be the one to save you next battle, just to rub that in your face."

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes. "Sure. Definitely. But we _are_ still just warriors. We don't have that much connection with StarClan, not like medicine cats."

"Warriors who've been fighting BloodClan for moons now, with no sight in end," Ashfur added. "Not only that, we've been _losing_. Slowly, but surely, they've been driving us out and killing us off." His shoulders slumped. "I don't now about you, but I could use some reassurance that StarClan is still watching over us."

Brambleclaw let his gaze travel to his paws. "You're not alone there," he admitted, almost guiltily. "But..." _But if Tigerstar is still watching us, surely StarClan is too. I refuse to believe a murderer is the only dead cat who cares about the fate of the Clans._

"But StarClan is more than just distant ancestors that we've never met," Brambleclaw said instead. "So many cats we know are up there with them, both those lost in the Blood Battle and before then: Goldenflower, Thornclaw, Brindleface, Swiftpaw, Sootkit. I know they wouldn't just abandon us."

"They must be there," Ashfur agreed, tail flicking. "But why have they done nothing?"

"StarClan operates in ways we can't understand," Brambleclaw suggested. "Perhaps they're just waiting for the right time to intervene."

"We'll know tonight." Together, the two of them looked at Highstones, looming high above them. "Regardless, I'm sure they'll give us some sign that they're still there," Ashfur meowed, his voice quietly resolute. "BloodClan may have brought us grief, but StarClan won't let them destroy the Clans forever."

* * *

"Ah-hah!" Brambleclaw suddenly declared.

Ashfur started at his sudden exclamation, jumping instinctively. "Huh? What?" He gave his friend a sidelong and slightly wary look. "What are you ah-hah-ing about?"

"I just figured out why Graystar let us go to the Moonstone!" Brambleclaw announced proudly.

"Oh?" Ashfur blinked, looking bewildered, but Brambleclaw refused to fall for it.

"He hoped you would be a medicine cat!"

The scarred warrior came to a sudden stop and stared at him. The tabby grinned back, looking every bit proud and triumphant as he should after figuring out something like that. He waited patiently for his friend to reply, a satisfied look on his face.

"...You're still on this whole medicine cat thing?" Ashfur finally asked, a note of disbelief in his voice.

He rolled his eyes. "You say that like it's unreasonable."

"It is," Ashfur growled, irritation flaring to life in his blue eyes. "I'm not a medicine cat, Brambleclaw."

"How would you know?" Brambleclaw shot back. "You didn't help Sandstorm give birth, so how would you know if you have undiscovered medicine cat potential? Graystar wanted you to find out; that's why he said yes." He suddenly gasped, and Ashfur tilted his head curiously and warily. "Is this you asked him in the first place? You wanted an excuse to find out whether it's your fate to heal others? Ashfur, you could've just told me! I wouldn't have judged!"

"Oh shut up," he grumbled. "Get the bees out of your brain, Brambleclaw, and stop looking for flying hedgehogs. I am _not_ a medicine cat, nor will I ever be."

"...suuuure," Brambleclaw agreed, drawing the word out. A moment passed. Then Brambleclaw let out a cough, a cough that sounded very much like the word "denial."

Ashfur gave him a long, weary glare. "You've been spending time with Rainpaw, haven't you?" he accused.

"Well... maaaaybe," he admitted. "I've been keeping him company as he recovers. Trust me, I know how hard it is to be stuck in camp. At least all he really has to do is refine his skills a little. But anyways, the sarcasm rubs off on you after a while."

"Why I'm friends with you, not even StarClan knows," Ashfur muttered, raising his head and staring at the blue sky as if it would provide an answer (it didn't).

"You know you love me," he replied with a grin. "Come on, don't deny it! Of course, we can't be anything more than friends if you're going to become a medicine cat..."

Ashfur rolled his eyes and started walking again.

"Debatable. If it gets me away from you, seriously debatable."

* * *

The cold breeze swept through the tunnel, ruffling the two warriors' fur. They were silent now, voices still, padding noiselessly deeper into the mountain. The stone was cold underpaw as they approached the main chamber. Stepping in, they saw that moon-high had not yet risen, for the great boulder that dominated the middle of the chamber was unlit still.

Exchanging glances, Brambleclaw and Ashfur quietly stood at the back, near the entrance, hidden by the shadows. The dark tabby warrior sat, licking grit from his pawpads as he waited. As he worked, he felt a sense of calm sweep over him. It'd been a long time since he'd had the chance to really relax, without always fearing that BloodClan could strike at any moment. Being in the presence of the Moonstone, even unlit, was comforting after the past moons of warfare. He closed his eyes, basking in the moment.

A sudden burst of silver light flared to life. Brambleclaw could see it even through his closed eyes, and once it had calmed down, he cautiously cracked them open, squinting at the gleaming rock before them.

"It's time," Ashfur whispered, softly and reverently, padding forward and settling down before the Moonstone.

"I hope StarClan sees fit to share with us," Brambleclaw added, voice just as quiet as he joined his friend. It felt... _wrong_ , to speak any louder than that, especially after the thundering of the war.

Swallowing, he bent his head forward and touched his nose to the silver, gleaming stone. It was cold to the touch. Brambleclaw closed his eyes and let StarClan guide him to wherever they deemed fit. Moments passed in darkness and silence, then he felt a hot gust sweep over him.

Brambleclaw's eyes snapped open, and he let out a startled yelp. The cold stone beneath him had turned into scorching dirt, fires dancing all around the forest that had replaced the cave of the Moonstone. The flames reached high into the sky, the orange-and-red glow a stark contrast to the silver light of the Moonstone, but when he turned to run, he saw dark shadows looming behind him. To his horror, rivers of blood were slipping across the ground from the shadows, reaching for him. He glanced around wildly; Ashfur was nowhere to be seen.

Terror spiked through the warrior as he stared at the two sides, panic twisting his gut. His instincts were screaming at him to run, but Brambleclaw didn't know where to go. Fire or shadow? Which was worse? He wanted to get far away from the flames, but that meant running right to something potentially worse. His gaze flickered wildly between the two, when a sudden shift came over the blazing trees. Suddenly, instead of fierce and dangerous, like it was the time he was trapped in a fire as a kit, it felt... still warm, but familiar. Both terrifying and comforting.

And from the fire stepped a cat.

Brambleclaw's eyes widened, and, disregarding both flame and darkness, he found himself stepping forward toward this strange, new tom. It was obvious from the glowing pelt and sparkling frost at his paws that he was from StarClan. However, Brambleclaw didn't recognize this cat. And yet, at the same time, he seemed eerily familiar; Brambleclaw just didn't know why. The warrior was certain that he had never met this cat before in his life, but there was just _something_ about him!

"Who are you?" he rasped.

The tom's green eyes shone brightly in the flickering firelight, as he stepped back in reply and beckoned him deeper into the mass of flames. Brambleclaw felt an innate trust in this cat, and despite his fear, he found his paws carrying him forward. His breathing got shorter and faster as he drew closer, but his fear was for naught; though the fire licked his pelt, it did not scorch or singe any of his hairs, feeling more akin to a warm breeze ruffling his fur on a sunny day. As he walked, the flames bent around the two of them, forming a sort of den - a blazing sanctuary. He felt no more discomfort than he would walking outside under a bright, cloudless sky. That wasn't to say it didn't make him extremely nervous.

The tom, massive, tall, and muscular, sat in the middle of the now-cool clearing. Brambleclaw looked him up and down, but whatever it was that gave the warrior a sense of familiarity continued to elude him. Green eyes, a sturdy build, dark reddish-brown fur - none of it added up to someone he recognized.

"Hello, Brambleclaw," the tom meowed. The voice sent a jolt through said warrior, and he sat up straighter, stiffening. It was eerily similar to another voice - his father's. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Brambleclaw swallowed, eyeing him again. Now he could see the resemblance. The colors were all wrong, and this tom had a warm, compassionate gaze Tigerstar had never had, but the huge, sturdy build was exactly the same.

"W-who are you?" he stammered, cringing away from the walls.

The cat dipped his head. "My name is Pinestar. And I'm the father of Tigerstar. Your grandfather."

Brambleclaw stared mutely, at a loss for words, shock overcoming fear. Goldenflower had spoken of this cat, father of their father. As a kit, Brambleclaw had heard of how Pinestar had once been leader of ThunderClan, before he chose to become a kittypet, passing the mantle of leadership onto his deputy. But what was he doing here?

Pinestar smiled, sadly, seeming to read the question in his thoughts. "I don't know. Whoever watches over StarClan believed this was where I belonged, so this was where I came when I died."

"But you left ThunderClan!" Brambleclaw blurted out. "And then Tigerstar tried to take over the Clans!"

He sighed, eyes misting over. "I'm sorry for the destruction my son has wrought upon the Clans. I often wonder, what would have happened if I had stayed? Sunstar was a great leader, and I don't regret him taking over, but I do regret not being a better father to Tigerstar. There is a story behind me leaving, but this is not the time or place." Pinestar flicked his tail, sighing again. "Regardless of what's happened in the past, that's not why I'm here tonight."

"Then... why are you here?" Brambleclaw wondered, shifting on his paws. He couldn't stop himself from giving their surroundings another worried look. "And no offense, but why you, rather than Goldenflower, or Firestar, or Bluestar?"

Pinestar just offered an uncertain shrug. "Fate," was his simple reply. "I was chosen, they were not. Simple as that."

"Chosen for what?"

The former leader gestured grandly with his tail, indicating everything around them. Brambleclaw had almost forgotten where they sat, in the face of meeting his grandfather for the first time. He gazed at the flickering flames, completely encompassing the two of them, giving no sign of what might lie beyond.

"This."

"Ok..." he murmured hesitantly. "Then, why me? Why not Ashfur or Cinderpelt or Graystar?"

"I can't tell you everything, Brambleclaw," Pinestar replied, chuckling. "I'm a StarClan warrior, not all-knowing. Besides, some things must remain a mystery for you to solve."

Brambleclaw's tail-tip twitched back-and-forth, and he furrowed his brow. "But..." He shook his head. "Never mind." The warrior looked at the burning walls. Why, out of everything, did it have to be fire? He didn't want to devote time to ponder this; it was best if he ignored where he was. Besides, BloodClan was still a threat. The longer it took...

"What do we do, Pinestar?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

When he turned, he saw the amusement bleed out of Pinestar. The reddish-brown tom's star-shining eyes grew serious, his face becoming grave. "We are surrounded by blood and darkness," he meowed solemnly. "Pain and death. BloodClan has the Clans trapped."

Brambleclaw swallowed, tail flicking uneasily. Pinestar gazed solemnly down at his son's son; upright, the tom stood taller than the young warrior, about equal with Tigerstar. Though he had none of the menace of the tabby leader, he exuded just as much strength, power, and authority. The resemblance was almost uncanny.

Pinestar's focus didn't waver as he continued addressing Brambleclaw. "We have seen many cats join StarClan's ranks in the past several moons. Too many. But all is not lost. Have hope." He stepped closer until the two cats were nearly nose-to-nose. His voice dropped until it was nearly a whisper, and despite the warmth around him, it sent a chill through the tabby. "And when it seems blood will dominate all, remember this, Brambleclaw: _Your refuge lies in fire_."

* * *

"Did StarClan say anything to you?" Ashfur asked.

Brambleclaw sat up, blinking as the powerful leader's last words echoed in his minds. The Moonstone had grown dim again, severing the connection to StarClan. Shaking his fur, he rose, rolling his shoulders and stretching his limbs out. Despite the cold ground that he had slept on, his body felt vaguely warm, a lingering and, quite frankly, an unwelcome reminder of of his dream.

After a moment, Brambleclaw suddenly realized Ashfur had spoken. "Hmm?" He turned to his friend, who was still waiting for a reply. "Oh. Oh, yes. They did." He swallowed, remembering his dream, the streams of blood, the looming shadows, the threatening safety of the dancing flames. "It was... interesting."

"Lucky you." Ashfur sighed, but then a faint smile made it's way across his face. "I saw Brindleface. She... It was like I never lost her." He shook his head. "Anyway, she told me a few things, but it was nothing more than that she had faith in me and the Clans. No prophecies or anything. What about you?"

"I met Tigerstar's father," Brambleclaw offered. "Pinestar."

Ashfur's eyes widened. "You did?" he exclaimed, pricking his ears. "He was the leader who left to be a kittypet, right? What was he like? Was he a lot like Tigerstar?"

Brambleclaw shook his head. "No." Then he immediately corrected himself, "Well, yes and no. I could definitely see they were related - same build, similar voices - and they both had this aura of... authority. But they were different too."

"How so?" asked Ashfur curiously as the two began to pad out of the cave. They were plunged into darkness.

"Pinestar was... gentler. Kinder. Tigerstar always had this threatening feel to him," the tabby admitted, "but Pinestar was calmer and more comforting. Definitely not as vicious. Similar looks, different personalities."

"So, like you and Tigerstar," Ashfur concluded. "Same appearances, but very different motives and goals and ideas."

"I... yeah. I guess that's pretty accurate." Brambleclaw flicked his tail. "Anyways, I was in this really strange dream."

"Oh?"

Brambleclaw described it to him, trying to remember every last detail. He skimmed over the majority of the conversation - that didn't really matter as much - but every other part, he went in length about. He finished off with Pinestar's final sentence: "Your refuge lies in fire," just as they approached the entrance to the outside.

"Whoa." From the light streaming in, Brambleclaw could see his friend's wide gaze on him. "That's... wow. I'm jealous. What does it mean? Like, besides the obvious?"

The tabby simply shrugged. "I don't know. Pinestar didn't say. I still can't believe StarClan chose to share that with _me_ ," he confided, stepping out under the mostly-still-dark sky. He glanced toward the horizon, where the sun was just beginning to peek out at them. "Not Cinderpelt or Graystar or any of ThunderClan's other warriors, all of whom are more senior than me."

"Special destiny?" suggested Ashfur, blue eyes lighting up and lips beginning to curve up. "Ooh, am I going to be a deputy to your leader?"

Brambleclaw smirked back. "Yeah, right. Much as I'd love for it to happen, I doubt Graystar would make me deputy. Lots of other cats would be better. Besides, you'd be my medicine cat, not my deputy."

The grin the gray warrior'd been sporting vanished immediately, and he groaned loudly. "Oh come on! Just leave it be already!"

"No promises," he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No doubt somebody has already figured out my "mysterious" prophecy. It is fairly obvious from an outside perspective.


	11. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or many characters featured in this story. The only things I own are the storyline and the original characters featured in this story.

They returned to what seemed like absolute chaos. Cats were darting this way and that, calling loudly to each other in an attempt to speak over everyone else's voice. The result was that noise kept building, forcing them to raise their voices even higher. The clamor was deafening, and both warriors had heard it far in advance.

"What in StarClan's name?" exclaimed Ashfur, though his words were mostly lost in the noise.

"What's going on?" Brambleclaw looked around, but there was no obvious cause for this commotion.

"Why is everyone running about like frightened mice?" his friend added.

"Ashfur! Brambleclaw!" Dustpelt hurried up to the two, raising his voice above the din. "Have you seen Squirrelkit anywhere?"

"Squirrelkit?" Ashfur echoed, ears flicking up in surprise. "No, of course not! Why—oh."

"Yeah," Dustpelt growled.

Brambleclaw looked between them in confusion. "What are you talking..." His voice trailed off as realization dawned. His voice went flat, and not even asking, he said, "She ran off, didn't she."

Dustpelt grunted affirmation. "No cat knows where she is exactly, but she probably left camp. But no cat has managed to get control of them yet." He sighed in frustration and angled his ears at the camp. "Want to give it a shot, either of you?"

Brambleclaw glanced past, swallowing. "I'll try." Ashfur and Dustpelt stood aside as he stepped forward, drawing in a deep breath. Then, as loudly as he could, he yowled, "ThunderClan!" Cats slowly paused, began to turn towards him. "Enough! Calm down!"

Gradually, Brambleclaw brought order to the Clan. "We'll find her," he assured them. "But as a Clan, together, not a flock of startled pigeons." The warriors, looking rather sheepish, heeded their Clanmate, and the tabby tom felt a swell of nervousness break over him. He was just the youngest and newest warrior! It didn't feel like his place to do this. Maybe someday, but certainly not yet! "We'll, uh..." He licked his lips, swallowing. "We'll into groups, search various parts of the territory."

Longtail stood. "Brackenfur, Ashfur, you can come with me. We'll look in the eastern side. Dustpelt, Ravenpaw, Barley, search the west. Cloudtail, Brightheart, Sorrelpaw, and Rainpaw, you four have the southern side." He glanced at Cinderpelt for confirmation, and she nodded; Rainpaw was well enough.

"We can get the north," Graystar suddenly said from behind. Turning, Brambleclaw found the burly leader standing in the camp entrance, looking at Longtail with some emotion in his gaze. Mousefur watched at his side calmly, while Mistlewind hung back just behind both of them, panting heavily.

"That just leaves Willowpelt and Brambleclaw," finished Longtail, glancing uncertainly at the deputy. Brambleclaw flicked his tail, mildly annoyed at the way the pale tom had taken over but giving no protest.

"What about me?" Sandstorm protested.

"You have another kit to think of too," Graystar replied. Sandstorm looked about ready to argue with him, her mouth opening to begin her barrage, but he continued over her, "We can find Squirrelkit. You need to take care of Leafkit."

Sandstorm still looked mutinous, but after a glance at her more reserved kit, staring at everyone with wide eyes, she subsided reluctantly. "Fine." The word was curt, her displeasure obvious.

Mousefur nodded at her and turned to Brambleclaw and Willowpelt. "Stay, guard the camp, keep the other kits safe," she instructed, flicking her tail at Ferncloud and the two kits pressed together at her paws.

"With our lives," Brambleclaw promised, reassured by the authority and steady instructions, despite getting stuck with guard duties.

The four patrols swiftly departed. Graystar paused as he went past, gazing at Brambleclaw with a scrutinizing look. "Was it worthwhile?"

The tabby thought about the dream, about Pinestar, about the message. "I hope so."

"Good." The gray tom gave a satisfied nod. "I know normally we don't share dreams with StarClan with others, but if you think Cinderpelt ought to know..." He shrugged. "I leave that decision up to you. But do it after we find that mouse-brained kit."

"I... alright."

Brambleclaw watched him hurry off after his patrolmates, then fluffed his pelt out against the cold. He and Willowpelt settled down in front of the entrance. Glancing out into the forest, he hoped that they found Squirrelkit soon; it could be dangerous for a kit to be out in the territory alone, especially with the snow and BloodClan out there. Either could kill her.

With luck, Squirrelkit hadn't wandered far. Since WindClan lost their camp and territory, the other Clans had - rather reluctantly and in the middle of leaf-bare - given away portions of their own territories to the beleaguered Clan. Thus, on three sides, ThunderClan had friendly presences.

Brambleclaw gazed into the trees worriedly. If the kit _had_ gone too far, then she would be out of ThunderClan territory. While another Clan would probably be the ones to find her, there was always the horrible chance that she went the direction where BloodClan land lay.

He prayed fervently that that wasn't the case. Brambleclaw knew StarClan was listening; now it was a question of what they would decide to do.

* * *

Cats were approaching.

Brambleclaw stood, peering into the undergrowth, claws sliding out. Beside him, Willowpelt pricked her ears, the fur along her spine rising. They both tensed as the sounds came closer; then a voice floated through the forest, loud and clear.

" - and then I shoved the mange-pelt into the thorns! His face when he realized he was stuck was priceless! You should've seen it!"

"I _did_ see it. In case you've forgotten, _I was there_."

Willowpelt relaxed, and Brambleclaw sat down again, ruffled fur falling flat again. He snorted to himself; the two apprentices sounded in high spirits. They must have found Squirrelkit. The other guard shook her head, amusement flashing in her gaze.

"Still kits at heart," she chuckled to herself.

The patrol appeared from the forest. Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw were first, still bantering cheerfully. Sorrelpaw was beaming, while Rainpaw had a mingled look of fond exasperation and pride gleaming in his blue eyes. Behind them was - to his relief - Squirrelkit, who for once in her life seemed willing to follow along and obey the older cats. Behind them were Cloudtail and Brightheart. The former kept giving Squirrelkit annoyed looks, while the latter smiled at the apprentices.

All four of the patrol members bore signs of being in battle. Sorrelpaw and Cloudtail had several patches of ragged, dirty fur, some clumps missing, while Rainpaw and Brightheart both sported a few fresh clawmarks.

"Willowpelt!" Sorrelpaw exclaimed, bounding forward to meet her. "We found her!" she declared triumphantly.

"Well done," Willowpelt replied, smiling at her daughter.

"She was stuck under a bramble bush, the mouse-brain," added Rainpaw. Brambleclaw quirked a brow at the aforementioned kit. A thrill of alarm raced through him momentarily as the gray cat continued, "We had to fight off some BloodClan cats to save her."

"BloodClan?" Willowpelt looked at her kits with concern and surprise. "Are you all okay?" She sniffed at a scratch on Rainpaw's shoulder, then began to lap at it. "Do you need to see Cinderpelt?"

"We're fine!" Sorrelpaw assured, tail flicking, as Rainpaw ducked away with a noise of protest. "They weren't that tough."

Squirrelkit huffed. "I wasn't stuck!" she protested a little late, sounding indignant. _Well, her attitude is definitely intact_ , Brambleclaw noted.

"Yes, you were," countered Cloudtail dryly. "You couldn't get out from the thorns."

"No I wasn't!"

Cloudtail rolled his eyes at her. Rainpaw leaned over and told Squirrelkit, very seriously, "Of course not. You were just trying out a new hairless style, I suppose?"

"No I wasn't! I could've gotten out—"

"Are the other patrols back yet?" Brightheart asked, looking over at Brambleclaw and ignoring the bickering.

Brambleclaw shook his head at them and turned to her. "Not yet," he answered. He glanced at their signs of battle. "Somehow, you're the first ones back."

She shrugged. "We found her fast, and the BloodClan cats were all fairly young." At his curious look, she confided, "I think they were just your typical young cats looking for battle."

"Except for these cats wanted to kill a kit," growled Cloudtail angrily, overhearing.

"But we stopped them!" Sorrelpaw grinned cheerfully.

Willowpelt smiled but only flicked her tail toward camp. "You should get her inside."

"And somebody go find the other patrols," Brambleclaw added. "I don't think they'd want to keep searching the territory after this."

"Maybe they do want to," suggested Rainpaw with a smirk. "You never know."

"I'll go," Brightheart said. She gave the young tom an amused look. "Maybe you would, but I certainly wouldn't."

She and Cloudtail exchanged quick nuzzles, then she bounded off into the trees. Cloudtail watched her go, then turned and stepped past Brambleclaw into camp. Rainpaw and Sorrelpaw followed, ushering Squirrelkit in before them and keeping a close eye on her.

Brambleclaw snorted softly after they vanished. "I'm glad they found her. And thank StarClan that Leafkit isn't like Squirrelkit. ThunderClan could never handle two of them."

"It can barely handle one," she chuckled.

"I hope this has at least sated her curiosity for the time being," he continued. "We don't need to send out search patrols every other day looking for her because she snuck out again."

"Yeah," Willowpelt agreed, but her mirth was fading quickly, turning to a solemnity and sadness that confused him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, tail flicking uncertainly.

Willowpelt shook her head. "No, no..." Her voice dropped away, and she was silent for a few seconds. At his concerned look, she finally quietly explained, "She... she reminds me of Sootkit."

It felt like a cat had just sat on him, driving all the air from his chest. All Brambleclaw could muster was a soft, "Oh."

Willowpelt looked down at her paws. "He was always the most adventurous of my kits. Always wanted to explore, you know? More than once, I caught him trying to sneak out." She swallowed, eyes glimmering. "And Squirrelkit is just a lot like him."

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Thank you." Willowpelt inhaled raggedly, taking several deep breaths. After a few moments, she shook out her pelt, seeming to force herself to look back to normal, though Brambleclaw could see the sorrow deep in her eyes still. "It's... it's not important right now. Let's get back to guarding, shall we?"

"Yeah, ok..." he replied, not very convinced but not arguing about it.

They didn't say much more after that.

* * *

Eventually, Brightheart returned, a patrol in tow. Soon after, the remaining two appeared as well, relief gleaming in their eyes. Brambleclaw and Willowpelt exchanged greetings with them, and they vanished into the camp.

Inside, they could hear cats speaking, their mood exuberant after their success. He heard "Well done!" and "Rainpaw" and Sorrelpaw" quite a few times. Brambleclaw glanced at the other guard, who looked immensely proud, despite not seeing it in person.

"Sure sounds happy in there," he commented idly.

Willowpelt smiled and nodded, but before she could reply, two cats slid out of camp.

"Hey there," Barley mewed. Ravenpaw nodded to them in greeting.

"Oh, hey," Brambleclaw said. He tilted his head curiously at them. "What's up?"

"We're your replacements," Ravenpaw answered.

He and Willowpelt exchanged a surprised look. "So soon?" Willowpelt inquired.

Barley smiled, but it was Ravenpaw again who explained, "Graystar wants you both present in the Clan meeting. We were willing to listen to it out here."

"Clan meeting?" repeated Willowpelt. "What for?" The two toms glanced at each other, eyes bright, smiles playing at their lips.

Brambleclaw's eyes slowly lit up as he figured it out. He grinned and asked, "Is it their ceremony?"

"Yep," Ravenpaw meowed cheerfully. Willowpelt's eyes widened in surprised delight as he added, "So get in there. Don't want to keep them waiting, yeah?"

The she-cat smiled broadly and nodded to him. "Thank you."

"Yes, thanks," Brambleclaw echoed.

"It's not a big deal," Ravenpaw mewed dismissively. "Their mother deserves to watch her kits become warriors. And you're Rainpaw's friend, Brambleclaw."

"Still. Thank you. Both of you."

The smaller tom shrugged. "Probably should get in there," he advised. "Don't want to keep Graystar waiting now."

"Right," agreed the tabby, and he and Willowpelt slipped inside as Ravenpaw and Barley took their places.

* * *

Most of the Clan was already gathered in the clearing. They crowded around the successful patrol, offering their praise, especially for the two proud apprentices. Squirrelkit was nowhere in sight, though neither were Sandstorm and Leafkit; a quick glance confirmed they were in the nursery.

Willowpelt strode straight to her kits, while Brambleclaw slipped in beside Ashfur. The pale tom looked up at him in surprise, then his gaze flickered toward Willowpelt.

"I thought you two were guarding?" he asked, tilting his head.

"We were," agreed the tabby warrior, "but Ravenpaw and Barley took our places."

"Already?" Ashfur blinked, startled. "But why such a short shift?"

"What, you don't think a perfect warrior such as I - don't scoff at me, Finchwing agrees, remember? - deserves shorter shifts?" Brambleclaw asked in a faux-wounded voice.

He was rewarded with that common eye-roll. Since his friend decided not to dignify him with a response, Brambleclaw just huffed at him and stuck his nose in the air.

"So?" Ashfur said after a long moment. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe once you stop pestering me," he replied.

"I'm not _pestering_ you." Ashfur scowled at him. "I've asked _twice_."

"Two too many." He shrugged. The scarred warrior narrowed his eyes at him, and Brambleclaw met his annoyed gaze head-on, adamantly refusing to back down.

A long moment passed.

Brambleclaw's body tensed.

Ashfur's eyes slitted.

The tabby's ears flicked backward.

His friend's tail twitched to the side.

"...Fine." Brambleclaw reluctantly gave in, ceding the win of their staring contest to him.

"Ha!" Ashfur crowed.

Brambleclaw, for once, rolled his eyes back at Ashfur. He sat back and glanced at Graystar. As the gray tom was rising to his paws and heading to the Clantree, he mewed, "Well, on second thought, I'm not going to explain. You're about to find out." A smile curled its way onto his lips.

Victory briefly forgotten, Ashfur followed his friend's gaze, confusion flashing in his own. His attention flickered rapidly between their Clan leader and Willowpelt, now fussing over her kits' pelts and being a general annoyance and source of embarrassment to them, and a grin spread across his face. "Is it their—?"

"Yep," Brambleclaw confirmed, eyes trained on the soon-to-be-warriors. For a moment, a wave of sorrow stilled his paws and quieted his voice, his smile vanishing; he remembered when that had been him, Tawnypelt, and Goldenflower. Mother and kits standing united together.

Back then, all they really had were each other. Tigerstar had left, vanished into the night, leaving his family behind to deal with the ramifications of his betrayal. When Brambleclaw finally began to understand everything that had happened with that, Goldenflower was there for him, comforting him in absence of his father.

He missed his mother more than words could possibly describe.

" - warrior names will be."

Brambleclaw shook himself out of his funk when he realized Ashfur was talking. He blinked back a few tears, taking a deep breath before tuning back in to the real world and pushing the memories and the grief to the back of his mind. That was the past, and right now, it was time to focus on the present, seizing the few happy moments in their time of war.

Turning his attention to the pale gray tom, Brambleclaw only managed to catch the last few words. Still, he was able to guess what his friend had said. There were very few things he could be referring to, after all.

"I wonder," he agreed. "Maybe - "

He cut himself off, right before Graystar announced, "Since we're all here, I'm going to hold a Clan meeting." The ThunderClan leader had forgone climbing all the way, settling for lifting himself up by standing on the exposed roots. His yellow eyes flicked around camp, lingering slightly on Rainpaw and Sorrelpaw. The corner of his mouth twitching, he raised his voice and called out, "Any cats not already in the clearing, come and join us."

After the few in their dens did so, Graystar continued, "As you all know, one of our kits wandered off today." He glanced at Squirrelkit, relief and something like amusement in his eyes. "A patrol found her near the BloodClan border" - a tension that was practically palatable swept across the gathered cats at this - "and had to fight off BloodClan cats to save her."

Now his gaze turned to the two apprentices. "In doing so," Graystar rumbled, voice warm, "I think our two apprentices have proven themselves worthy. Rainpaw, Sorrelpaw, step forward."

Brambleclaw purred softly at the identical looks of shock and delight that washed across their faces. Sorrelpaw's jaw dropped, while Rainpaw twisted around to gape at his mother, realization lighting up his eyes. Pride shining in her face, Willowpelt nudged them forward. After a moment, they did so, Sorrelpaw practically taking a huge leap. Rainpaw followed behind, more sedate, but excitement oozing out of his pelt.

Graystar raised his head to speak to their mentors. Addressing Brightheart first, his voice adopted an official tone as he asked, "Brightheart. Has Sorrelpaw learned the ways of the Warrior Code? Has she proven himself worthy of her warrior name?"

The one-eyed she-car drew herself up proudly, lifting her chin. "She has," she confirmed.

Graystar nodded and tilted his head back to gaze at the sky as he began to speak, the words of the warrior ceremony seeming to roll smoothly off his tongue. "StarClan, I, Graystar of ThunderClan, ask you to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn your noble Warrior Code and has shown she is worthy of her name. Sorrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I present to you your warrior name. Sorrelpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Sorreltail. We honor your compassion and courage, and welcome you to ThunderClan as a full warrior."

After the traditional licking of the leader's shoulder, Graystar turned to Rainpaw and repeated the process. Brambleclaw smiled as the dark-furred tom was awarded the name of Rainwhisker.

Sorreltail was quivering in place, practically bouncing, as the ceremony came to a close. In contrast, Rainwhisker was comparable to a tree, still and quiet, the only movement the slight ruffling of his fur and whiskers. Even so, his eyes glimmered with joy as he stood tall, basking in the moment.

He and Brambleclaw hadn't been friends for long, but nonetheless he was happy for him.

* * *

Afterwards, Brambleclaw sought out the newly-christened Rainwhisker. After offering his personal congratulations, he grinned and meowed, "No more lying around anymore! You're a warrior now."

Rainwhisker stared at him, deadpan. "Thanks for the advice. I totally couldn't have figured that out myself. I really needed your help."

Brambleclaw nodded. "You're very welcome."

The new warrior considered him for a long moment, his expression blank, and then a grin finally crept out from behind his façade.

"So. I'm a warrior now."

"Yep."

"And it's all thanks to Squirrelkit. Somehow." Rainwhisker cast a wry look at the kit.

Brambleclaw laughed at that. "Somehow."

The new warrior shook his head. "I don't envy whoever her mentor will be."

"They'll certainly have their paws full," he agreed. And yet, despite her annoyances and constant rule-breaking, Brambleclaw couldn't help but feel a twinge of fondness towards the feisty lookalike daughter of Firestar.


	12. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or many characters featured in this story. The only things I own are the storyline and the original characters featured in this story.

 

_Sticky waves of blood lapped at him, darkness obscuring his vision beyond his immediate surroundings. The blood swirled around his paws, thick and heavy, seeping through his fur and filling his nose with its smell. When he tried to step away, out of its embrace, he found himself bound to the ground. The blood clutched at his legs, firmly entrapping him where he stood, as the darkness stretched its tendrils out and curling itself about his body, immobilizing him and reducing any struggles to tiny twitches. Slowly, ever so slowly, the blood crawled up his legs, soaked his belly and back fur, reached for his neck._

_And he could only watch, horrified and frozen, as it consumed him, little by little._

_And then -_

_Heat._

_The viscous liquid withdrew instantly at its touch as it washed over him. It left behind dry, unruffled fur, as if it had never been there in the first place. Red and orange and yellow flames leaped abruptly into his face, no more than a tail-length away, the brightness dazzling. When he leaned back instinctively, he discovered he could move again. He sucked in a startled breath and began straining to free himself._

_This time, they released him unwillingly. The fire pressed closer, and then the pools of blood were gone, the darkness retreating reluctantly before the dancing flames. Only the crackle and hiss of fire remained as it encircled him. Terror of the flames fought the comfort it seemed to bring._

_Gradually, the sphere widened, allowing him greater mobility, but it burned all the brighter as it did so. The colors imprinted themselves into his eyes, leaving behind a muddled and fuzzy image of the flames in his mind._

_And in the flames, Pinestar's form flickered before him. His words echoed in his ears, his simple phrase offering no more explanation than it did every other time he heard it._

_" Your refuge lies in fire."_

_As he blinked away the sudden brightness, he suddenly realized: There were holes in the fire, gaps in the safety, in which what lay beyond could seep back through. They shifted in and out of existence, as if uncertain of themselves and where they wanted to be. He caught a glimpse out of his safe haven prison, where the darkness congregated after being pushed back by the flames._

_And in the darkness, immense shapes loomed, things that could not be kept at bay by the fire forever, their imposing shadows huge and menacing..._

* * *

Brambleclaw startled awake with a gasp, flying to his paws. His breath caught in his throat as he looked around wildly, the dream still swimming in his mind. After a moment, the realization that he was no longer asleep hit him. Nonetheless, he couldn't banish the memory quite so easily. The shadows seemed to close in, and he screwed his eyes shut as he remembered the shapes held within.

Heart pounding wildly, he stiffened his shoulders, bringing them in close to his body, as he struggled to control his panting breaths. They came out heavy and irregular, despite Brambleclaw's best attempts to quell them. Glancing nervously around, relief swept over him when he saw that none of the other warriors in the den with him had been woken by his own awakening.

That check taken care of, Brambleclaw slowly forced his breathing to return to normal. As he took one deep breath after another, his racing pulse gradually settled until he could relax his tense muscles. Soon, he could think clearly on his dream, the lingering feeling of terror even after awakening drifting away.

This wasn't the first time he'd had such a dream. One moon had come and gone since the visit from his grandfather, and intermittently since then, his sleep had been disturbed by the nightmares. They never occurred more than once in a half-moon, and he had yet to determine whether there was any pattern to them. Afterwards, he always woke shaken and afraid, and the effects and memory of it would linger on for most of the day.

Despite all his thinking—with Ashfur's teasing but supportive remarks and Rainwhisker's dry but insightful interjections as commentary—Brambleclaw still was no closer to solving it.

Was Pinestar referring to literal fire? Would there be a wildfire or something similar that would drive BloodClan out? Or maybe he meant that somewhere, somehow, fire would burn away deceit to reveal a mystery? Guide him and his friends to a place that could help them?

Rainwhisker had suggested that it might be a cat who had ginger fur, such as Firestar. Brambleclaw remembered vividly and with a twinge of pain how his former mentor's pelt would turn into fire under the sun. Perhaps the fire would be Squirrelkit, but honestly he had a lot of difficulty seeing the young and brash kit as the savior of the Clans. It just didn't fit quite right when he imagined her standing against BloodClan, the four Clans gathered behind her. Maybe it was because he still saw her as a kit, but still...

He shook his head and put it on his paws, hesitantly settling back down into his nest. Lying awake until sun-rise wouldn't help him much; Brambleclaw had gone over possible meanings dozens of times already. He had a feeling he wouldn't know what it really meant until it actually came to pass.

That didn't comfort him in at all. Brambleclaw had no idea when it would come to pass, when the war would end, and he didn't even know what to really look for when it did come close. And knowing he couldn't do much about it didn't help the tabby to dispel the nightmares afterwards.

So many things to fear in the dreams. His fur prickled nervously at the mere thought of the writhing darkness, the sticky, lapping blood, the fire that simultaneously protected and terrified him.

And those shapes...

In the den, surrounded by his serene, slumbering Clanmates, it wasn't the slightest bit cold, but Brambleclaw shivered.

* * *

Brambleclaw couldn't get back to sleep for a long time. He just lay there, head down and eyes closed, breathing as deeply and evenly as he could manage, but each time sleep almost claimed him, he would remember with a start the shapes. He could almost imagine them lurking in the den walls, ready to lunge out at him — as ludicrous as the idea was when he thought back on it. Regardless, Brambleclaw went through such a cycle several times, before finally he managed to fall completely asleep.

Fortunately, once he finally managed to nod off again, his sleep was relatively peaceful.

Unfortunately, it didn't last as long as he would've liked.

"Help! Help!"

Almost immediately, the whole den was awake, far too accustomed to abrupt wake-ups coming in the form of cries like that. Brambleclaw was on his paws and blinking sleep from his eyes in an instant. Cats stepped out all around him. He shook out his fur and stumbled outside with them. The tabby yawned widely in the early morning light; the sky was mostly dark, though through the leaves he could see hints of the coming sunrise.

"What's wrong?" someone called.

Brambleclaw cleared his head with a quick shake and looked up to see a frantic tom panting in their camp, head down and chest heaving. A small statue, dark gray fur, young features — he thought he remembered this cat being from ShadowClan, though his name escaped him. The night guards, Ashfur and Brackenfur stood behind him.

"Attack on ShadowClan?" Cloudtail asked grimly, stepping up to him and confirming his Clan. Brambleclaw's heart skipped a beat. _Tawnypelt!_ Was his sister still alive?

The tom nodded, looking up at the white warrior with wide eyes, still struggling for breath. Brambleclaw was suddenly hit with a sense of déjà vu, reminded of when a WindClan cat burst into camp — twice, in fact — and announced that they were under attack, every time one of his own Clanmates raced in to give notice of a skirmish on the border.

"How big?" asked Graystar urgently, coming up beside to the two cats.

"Too big," he replied — his words sent chills through the Clan — and continued pleadingly, "Please, hurry! I don't know how long we can last." Tremors rippled through him as his round gaze swept around ThunderClan's camp.

Brambleclaw looked at his leader to see how he would send them on their way, paws prickling with urgency, and for just the briefest of moments, he saw Graystar's eyes shut tightly, something flashing over his face. Then it was gone, and he was standing tall and strong once more.

"Brackenfur and Ashfur, stay here, keep guarding," Graystar ordered loudly. "Everyone else, get to ShadowClan's camp! There's not a moment to lose!"

He and Mousefur led the charge. Brambleclaw followed swiftly despite the exhaustion dragging at his limbs. He had to help his sister.

* * *

The battle between ShadowClan and BloodClan spilled out well beyond the confines of their camp. Though the majority of the fighting seemed to be taking place inside, there were no small number of cats who grappled with each other outside. As the closest in proximity to ShadowClan, ThunderClan was the first of the reinforcements to arrive for a change.

Strength flooded back into Brambleclaw when he caught sight of the battle. He shed the weariness like water and tensed, ready to fight.

This time, BloodClan was ready for a counterattack from behind. As ThunderClan approached, all those outside camp not currently struggling with a ShadowClan warrior turned to confront the newcomers. Brambleclaw swallowed nervously as he saw just how outnumbered they currently were.

 _WindClan and RiverClan better get here soon. Otherwise..._ He didn't dare finish the thought but knew what would happen regardless. Instead, he scanned for Tawnypelt, but couldn't see her. He swallowed his panic — she was probably just fighting inside her camp.

"Attack!" Graystar snarled, and then his world erupted into battle again.

ThunderClan was outmatched by far, even with ShadowClan fighting by their side, but they heeded their leader and leaped forward, claws outstretched. Brambleclaw aimed for a spotted tom but the tom threw himself back to evade his sharp claws. Brambleclaw had barely landed before he was abruptly bowled over by another enemy.

The second tom hissed in his face, malice gleaming in dark eyes. He drew back a paw, but Brambleclaw slashed upwards at his neck. The tom yowled and fell back, blood spurting from his new wound. He shook his head and snarled, baring sharp teeth as Brambleclaw's original target came up beside him. The two were almost immediately joined by a she-cat, and all of them glared at him darkly. Brambleclaw gulped and braved himself.

The spotted tom came first, but the she-cat launched herself after him only seconds later. Brambleclaw met the tom's assault easily, ducking around his attacks and raking his claws down his legs. The tom grunted and tried to retreat to gain some distance, but then a startled cry was torn from him as the she-cat, following behind him, collided into him. Both staggered forward, and Brambleclaw, caught by surprise, failed to move in time. He grunted as both rolled on top of him.

Fur pressed into his nose and mouth. He writhed beneath them, unable to move much with their weight pressing him to the ground. Fortunately, neither of them seemed very capable of striking at him, both struggling just as much as he was. The two BloodClan cats were tangled in each other in a mass of fur and muscle, trapping the ThunderClan warrior beneath them. Brambleclaw growled frustratedly, trying to free himself, and then abruptly, the weight was gone.

He drew in a deep breath as he scrambled upright, looking around and taking in the scene.

The second tom was staring with befuddlement in his eyes, seeming frozen to the spot in shock and confusion. His gaze was directed at his two allies, who finally were coming to their senses and breaking apart the ball they had gotten jumbled up in. They glared at each other angrily; they almost seemed to have forgotten the battle around them and were about to tear viciously into each other.

And directly in front of him stood a familiar gray tom. Rainwhisker crouched low to the ground, back legs coiled and ready to spring at a moment's notice. It was he whom had knocked the two BloodClan cats off of Brambleclaw.

Rainwhisker sent him a faintly amused look over his shoulder. As Brambleclaw stepped up beside his friend, the other warrior quipped, "I'm no Ashfur, but seeing as how he's too lazy to help out today, I'll have to do. Hope you can manage."

Brambleclaw snorted. "I think I can. The question is, can you?"

"I wonder," he retorted, and they advanced.

"Get ahold of yourselves!" the second tom snarled at his allies, and — although their fur bristled and they cast venomous looks at him — they took a rain check on their anger at each other and turned to face the two ThunderClan warriors.

Too late. The warriors struck before they could completely turn their focuses back toward the ongoing battle.

Brambleclaw and Rainwhisker were not perfectly in-synch — they hadn't fought together enough times to gain that deep of a sense for each other's movements — but their coordination was vastly superior compared to their foes. Despite being outnumbered, they easily matched the three cats.

The BloodClan fighters were each strong and fierce individually, but when forced to work together, all they did was hinder each other's movements. When the she-cat stepped forward and lashed out, the second tom tripped over her paw as he tried to lunge for Brambleclaw's throat and ended up sprawled on the ground. The she-cat stumbled, trodding on the downed tom and knocking the other tom off-balance in the process. Both hissed furiously at her, and all three floundered, trying to regain their paws.

Meanwhile, Brambleclaw and Rainwhisker coordinated their efforts. As one, they leaped onto their enemies, snarling. Brambleclaw slammed into the she-cat and latched his teeth in her shoulder, digging his claws into her as she struggled to get loose. Rainwhisker darted forward and swept the upright tom's legs out from under him. While the tom crashed heavily to the dirt, Rainwhisker pounced on the other tom.

Finally, with one last effort, the she-cat pulled loose from Brambleclaw and fled, blood soaking her shoulder. He spat out the tangy liquid and dropped back down to all fours, turning to see if Rainwhisker needed any help.

He didn't. Brambleclaw saw one of the tom's tails vanish as he fled. The other tom was already gone. Rainwhisker glanced at him, a satisfied gleam in his eyes, and called out:

"Three down, several dozen more to go."

* * *

Rainwhisker had long vanished again somewhere in the battle, after engaging with yet another BloodClan cat. _They seem endless_ , Brambleclaw thought heavily, exhaustion once more deadening his limbs and slowing his reflexes, _but they're not. At least now WindClan and RiverClan are here to finish it._ They had arrived just in time, saving the other two Clans from being overrun and killed.

Despite the hordes of cats still tumbling around the area of ShadowClan's camp, those of BloodClan had thinned out considerably, as fresher warriors threw themselves into battle with fierce yowls. Brambleclaw paused where he stood, currently unoccupied, sucking in great, expansive breaths. He'd already had an unsatisfactory amount of sleep, and now the fight had dragged on for quite some time. His initial energy and adrenaline had long since worn off, and now he was practically running on fumes.

The tabby wanted to take a break so bad, but he couldn't, not when the fight was still dragging on. He couldn't leave while his Clanmates fought on, while BloodClan forces still filled the spaces around ShadowClan's camp. Against them, the Clans needed every claw and fang they could get. He was almost reluctant to take a quick breather, even though he knew he needed it.

Brambleclaw forced himself back into action with a groan when another cat flung herself at him. His reactions were clumsy and his movements sluggish, unable to muster up the energy to properly strike back. He managed to fend the cat off, blocking most of her attacks, though some made it through his faltering guard. His sides burned with both pain and fatigue, and his cheek stung where she had slipped in a blow. Fortunately for him, the she-cat's limbs seemed as weighed down as his own, though that didn't stop her from trying to tear out his throat.

For several minutes, they struggled back-and-forth, neither unable to gain the advantage. Brambleclaw would slither forward and slash at her, only to beat a hasty retreat when she tore at his ears or aimed for his vulnerable neck. Similarly, the she-cat would try to rush forward and break through his defense with brute force despite their size differences. Brambleclaw was forced to push back with just as much force, which was made all the harder by his flagging strength.

They were at a stalemate. If something didn't change soon, then both of them would would be easy pickings for the other side, regardless of who won this fight.

The she-cat reared onto her hind legs, and Brambleclaw saw his chance. The tabby summoned his remaining strength and suddenly thrust himself forward in a fast lunge, using his hind legs as a powerful spring, his claws reaching out.

They found her throat.

She howled in surprise and agony and leaped away, glaring furiously at him. Blood poured freely from her wounds - many more than Brambleclaw himself had dealt, though his was the most grievous of them - and hatred raged in her eyes. She snarled at him, but Brambleclaw could see she was just as tired as he was - and far more injured. Even as numerous as they were, the cats of BloodClan were tiring from constant battle and long fights. The Clans were far more accustomed to dragged-on battles.

Looking around, she quickly took stock of the situation. Seeing the direction the battle had swayed in favor of — BloodClan was on the verge of defeat — she lashed her tail and squared her shoulders angrily.

"Next time, forest filth," she spat at him. "Next time, we'll win."

His body ached fiercely, his breaths heavy and deep, but Brambleclaw still curled his lip with a growl and shot back, "Don't count on it."

The she-cat sneered but fled anyway. As she vanished into the forest, her shout echoed over her shoulder, "Enjoy it while it lasts! Soon we'll kill every last one of you!"

Brambleclaw bared his teeth defiantly in the direction she left, not willing to expend the energy needed to do anything else. But he knew she had a point. They might have held out as of yet, but there was no doubt in his mind that eventually, they would lose too many cats to keep fighting back. Brambleclaw cast his gaze around the battlefield, heart falling as he spotted numerous bloodied forms. For some, they were drenched in so much red that it was impossible to recognize them from this distance.

Brambleclaw didn't know if they were theirs or BloodClan's, dead or just wounded. He did know, though, that not all of them would've gotten through this unscathed.

And he dreaded hearing about who the Clans had lost.

* * *

Brambleclaw weaved through the crowd, stepping between wounded cats as he scanned those around him. His heart ached for each of the dead that he passed, but he didn't linger, pausing only long enough to check them. There was only one cat he was looking for.

She had to still be alive. If she wasn't... the mere thought was unbearable.

And then Brambleclaw saw her, standing beside a WindClan warrior.

"Tawnypelt!"

His sister spun toward him, and in her wide eyes, he could see pure relief.

"Thank StarClan!" she cried and ran to meet him. As she moved, Brambleclaw could see a slight limp, but fortunately, she didn't seem seriously hurt.

His shoulders sagged with relief. He pressed close to her and closed his eyes, drinking in her presence. For a moment, they stood there, comforted by the fact that even after the long, brutal battle, both were still alive. Others weren't so lucky; he had seen several BloodClan cats slumped over dead, and while Brambleclaw had no sympathy for them, it was all too easy to imagine Tawnypelt or Ashfur or Rainwhisker lying there instead.

Finally, Tawnypelt pulled away, looking him over for any injuries.

"Are you okay?" she asked, licking at an injury on his cheek.

"I'll be fine," Brambleclaw replied dismissively. "Nothing serious."

Tawnypelt glanced over him again, double-checking his claim. His fur was certainly bloodied, but he had been truthful. His multitude of wounds stung something fierce, but none of them were life-threatening. His biggest enemy now was sheer exhaustion. Knowing his sister was safe, the tension and adrenaline was slipping away quickly.

"And you?" he asked, leaning his head back to properly take her in.

She grimaced. "I'll be fine," she echoed back at him. "Just tired, really."

Brambleclaw looked pointedly at a paw she was obviously favoring.

"I'm _fine_ ," she repeated insistently. "It's not that bad. One of them just got a lucky hit in."

"Are you sure?" he pressed. He knew there was probably no point in asking that — Tawnypelt knew her limits and what constituted a immediate trip to the medicine cats, much better than him at times — but concern forced the words off his tongue anyway.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You should still see Cind - I mean, Runningnose or Littlecloud about it."

"I will, Brambleclaw. As soon as they're less busy. I'm not dragging any medicine cat away right now to deal with something as small as this."

Brambleclaw wanted to protest, but he had to concede on that. Much as he worried about it, there was no way he was going to drag a medicine cat away from a critically wounded or dying warrior just so they could take a quick look at her paw. Reluctantly, he had to agree with his sister here: it could wait.

"You have to get checked out too, when they have the time," Tawnypelt added, drawing his attention away from her paw.

He glanced down at his ruffled and dirty pelt. "It's fine. I just need to wash myself up a bit, and I'll be good to go."

It was Tawnypelt's turn to give him a _look_.

He wanted to argue, but he could hear Ashfur's voice echoing in his head — _"Infection, Brambleclaw! If you don't get it checked, I swear by StarClan I will drag you to the den myself!"_ — and Tawnypelt was staring at him in that scary way that only sisters could.

As he opened his mouth to answer, Brambleclaw spotted Rainwhisker rushing up to him.

"Fine, I will," he sighed and then turned the approaching tom. "Rainwhisker, you survived - "

"Brambleclaw," the other warrior interrupted, and his voice was darkly grim, "you need to come."

His heart dropped.

"It's Mousefur."

* * *

She wasn't dead — not yet, anyway. But Mousefur was perilously close, and the odds of survival seemed slim. Her eyes were half-closed, her breaths faint and shallow, and a long, nasty gash stretched down her leg and stomach. It was gushing blood, staining the already-bloody ground an even darker red.

The cats of ThunderClan were gathered in a loose circle around their deputy. Several were laying down, blood soaking their fur, and only a few had had wounds treated. A couple looked as though they had simply had a friend quickly slap a mass of cobwebs on and call it good enough. The majority, however, had gone without medical attention.

Normally, Cinderpelt would've taken care of each of them herself. But the crippled she-cat had other concerns at the moment.

Chiefly, the dying deputy.

"Give her space," ordered Graystar as the cats begin to close in a little. "Let her work."

The gray tom did as he had just instructed and made sure not to disrupt his medicine cat. He moved in a wide circle, giving her all the space she needed. His gaze swept around his Clan as he moved. His voice was calm and collected, but when Graystar met Brambleclaw's eyes, the younger cat could see the worry swirling there.

There was silence for several minutes. No one knew what to do next. A few cats from other Clans came to investigate, but not many — they were occupied with caring for their own. Tawnypelt herself had left after receiving news that at least one of her Clanmates had died. Brambleclaw personally suspected that she was looking for Rowanclaw: it was very clear that the two had a thing for each other.

Occasionally, Cinderpelt would snap out an order, and a cat would rush to obey. Other than that, all they could do was wait.

Finally, Cinderpelt stood up with a weary sigh. ThunderClan awaited her verdict with bated breath. Graystar took a step toward her, a question burning in his eyes.

"She'll survive," she announced, and there was a collective sigh.

"Can she be moved?" Graystar asked.

"No. She'll have to stay with ShadowClan for the time being." Cinderpelt shook her head. "In fact, she shouldn't even be moved from this spot."

"We'll have to ask Russetstar." Graystar scanned his ranks and found a cat that seemed only moderately hurt. "Longtail. Go ask, please."

The pale tom dipped his head and limped off.

Cinderpelt gazed down at Mousefur for a moment, then turned and padded a short ways away. She glanced at her other Clanmates and seemed to assess their current states, before finally mewing, "Cloudtail. Keep an eye on Mousefur, will you?" Not waiting for his answer, she added, "Mistlewind, come here. You're first."

The white tom nodded solemnly and moved to stand guard by the prone deputy. Meanwhile, the quiet she-cat followed Cinderpelt as she stepped away from Mousefur.

Longtail came padding back up.

"It's fine," he reported. "Russetstar is currently... unavailable, but Rowanberry okayed it."

Brambleclaw glanced the way the older tom had come, though all he saw was a gaggle of ShadowClan cats huddled together, some WindClan warriors mixed in. Despite the Clans' losses, he couldn't help a smile from tugging at his lips when he saw Tawnypelt standing with Rowanclaw, pelts brushing, practically leaning against each other. _Good. I'm glad he got through this. They deserve each other, all the way._ Brambleclaw wasn't by any means a romantic sap — as he'd once heard Rookwhisker call one of his Clanmates — but even he could see how his sister and the ginger tom looked at each other.

Graystar nodded to Longtail and glanced at Cinderpelt.

"That's a relief. We'll leave once Cinderpelt decides we all are strong enough to. We don't want to get in ShadowClan's way any more than we have to."

* * *

A moon later, and things calmed down relatively.

There was still skirmishes along the border. BloodClan hadn't launched another attack on their camps, though, so that was something.

ThunderClan returned home; a half-moon later, Mousefur followed suit, after Runningnose finally declared her well enough to stumble and stagger back to camp. Longtail and Cinderpelt had supported her all of the way, and now she rested in the medicine den as her wound finished healing.

Brambleclaw worried, though. It was definitely improving but very slowly. Not as fast it should be. When she moved, Mousefur limped heavily; she couldn't go very far before having to stop, lest her leg give out beneath her. It had taken the whole day before she and her escorts had finally arrived back at camp, even though ShadowClan and ThunderClan were very close in proximity.

Still, leaf-bare was coming to a close, and the forest was showing signs of blooming again. Maybe warmer weather would do her injury some good. It would definitely lift up Brambleclaw's spirits. Already, the prey was growing more plentiful as the forest sprang back to life.

* * *

"Mousefur is retiring."

Brambleclaw's head shot up. "She's what?" he blurted, almost reactively.

"Really?" Rainwhisker asked in surprise.

Ashfur nodded. "Yeah, really."

"I guess it makes sense," Brambleclaw mused thoughtfully. "Her leg hasn't been getting any better. She can't fight with it, especially not BloodClan."

"True," agreed Rainwhisker, tipping his head in the tabby's direction. "When's it going to be made official?"

Ashfur shrugged. "Sometime soon, I would think. I saw her go into Graystar's den and she hasn't come out yet. Once she does, Graystar'll probably call a Clan meeting. Then it'll be official."

Sure enough, a few minutes of idle chatter later, the small brown she-cat and large gray tom emerged. Rainwhisker noticed first and nudged his friends. The three watched as the two leaders conferred briefly, and then Graystar leapt up to his spot and yowled the summons.

"Here it comes," Ashfur murmured quietly.

"We've suffered a lot of losses," their leader began, sweeping his gaze around. "A lot of friends and family have been killed by BloodClan. But today, we grow stronger. Today, we prove we can keep going despite all this."

Brambleclaw exchanged bemused glances with the other two. Was he talking about Mousefur's retirement? It didn't sound like it...

"Today, we grow stronger. And so, we have some special ceremonies to perform. Shrewkit, Spiderkit, step forward please."

 _Ohhh_.

Looking startled, Ferncloud quickly trapped the two kits and began giving them a washing, much to their embarrassment. Dustpelt padded over and gently nudged her, making her pause and letting Shrewkit and Spiderkit scramble out.

Rainwhisker's whiskers twitched as the Clan shifted to let them through. "It's a lot funnier to watch it happen to someone else," he commented idly, no doubt remembering when it had been his turn.

Brambleclaw huffed out a laugh.

"Shrewkit, step forward. You have reached the age of six moons. Until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Shrewpaw." The big tom swept his gaze around, looking at each cat for a moment before flashing onward. It stayed on Brambleclaw for a good few seconds before Graystar continued.

The whole Clan held their breath, and Shrewpaw leaned forward eagerly in anticipation.

Graystar nodded, seemingly to himself.

_Who will it be?_

"Brambleclaw."

_Wait, what?_

"Though young, you are a brave and loyal warrior - "

_I-is he serious?_

" - and exceptionally skilled, and so I name you Shrewpaw's mentor."

_Oh StarClan, he is!_

"I trust you will pass on everything you know onto him."

_I... I can't believe this!_

Ashfur nudged him.

"Well?" he said, grinning.

Rainwhisker gave him a smile and a nod. Dazed, Brambleclaw stepped forward, watching almost in wonder as the Clan moved to allow him through. Shrewpaw had turned toward him, and his eyes shone with excitement.

_This is really happening! I'm really Shrewpaw's mentor!_

Shrewpaw, unable to contain himself, darted forward and met Brambleclaw as he drew close. The big tabby tom had to lower his head a great deal to touch noses with the newly-named apprentice. Nonetheless, even though he towered over Shrewpaw at the moment, the young cat's build hinted at a large frame when he was full-grown.

"Train him well," Graystar said from above them both.

Brambleclaw nodded, looking up at him. "I will, Graystar."

The leader's eyes gleamed with satisfaction as his attention shifted away. "Spiderkit, step forward..."

Brambleclaw tried to listen to Graystar as he continued the ceremony, but he barely could with Shrewpaw standing beside him. Before he knew it, Brackenfur had joined him as Spiderpaw's new mentor. The other tom gave him a warm look and a comradely nod.

The tabby nodded back.

"Now onto another order of business." Graystar's voice lost the happy edge, growing more solemn. The Clan sensed the shift and looked expectantly at him.

"What now?" Shrewpaw mumbled under his breath, disappointment tinging his words. Brambleclaw quickly whisked his tail over his back to quiet him; this was probably for Mousefur's retirement, and he wanted to show respect for the older she-cat.

Graystar glanced down at Mousefur, then back up. "Mousefur has announced her retirement."

A respectful silence passed over the Clan, but looking out over them, Brambleclaw saw no indications of surprise or shock. As Mousefur limped forward, they bent their heads to her.

"I'm getting older," she said. "I'm proud to have served as ThunderClan!s deputy, but it's time to let someone else step up. Don't let me down."

With that, she turned and retreated to the edge of the crowd.

Shrewpaw leaned over to murmur something to Spiderpaw. Brambleclaw couldn't hear, but he was about to stop him when Brackenfur spoke up beside him.

"Patience," he murmured to the two young cats. "It won't be too much longer. Just show Mousefur the respect she deserves."

Spiderpaw nodded, and Shrewpaw ducked his head.

"We thank you for your service, Mousefur," Graystar said to a rumble of agreement, dragging Brambleclaw's attention back to him. "You were a reliable and loyal deputy. ThunderClan won't forget that."

Mousefur nodded.

"Now, I must choose a new deputy before moon-high," Graystar went on. "I have already made my choice." A pause, then: "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice."

Graystar's gaze found someone in the Clan.

"The new deputy of ThunderClan is Longtail."

A approving grin spread across Brambleclaw's face as pleased murmurs rumbled throughout the Clan. He'd heard tales of how Longtail had first greeted Firestar — the scarred ear was testament to that — but the striped warrior had changed a lot since then, if those stories were anything to go by.

Longtail was brave and loyal, not letting his opinions get in the way of his dedication to ThunderClan, always making sure his Clan came first. He was an excellent warrior, keen to the mood and flow of the Clan. After the fight with Firestar, he had learned to not be presumptuous. More than a few cats looked to him for guidance. In addition, he was respected by all four of the Clans.

In short, the perfect deputy choice.

Also one that wasn't expecting to be chosen, if the wide eyes and dropped jaw was any indication.

"I... y-you really... _me?_ " he stuttered.

Graystar nodded — along with most of the Clan.

Longtail somehow managed to square his shoulders and straighten himself out, moving forward with dignity even as shock rolled off him in waves. He reached the front, turned around, and took a deep breath.

"I... thank you for this honor. I promise I'll be the best deputy I can. I won't let the Clan down."

Longtail met everyone's gazes. Brambleclaw gave him a firm nod, throwing all his support behind him, and Longtail's eyes shone gratefully back at him.

"Clan dismissed."

Graystar leaped down to join them, but Brambleclaw was distracted when the shape at his side erupted into action.

"Finally!" Shrewpaw crowed. "I thought it would never end! I want to see _everything!_ " He bounced on his paws, looking longingly at the entrance.

Spiderpaw loosed a loud breath, then looked up at the two mentors eagerly. "Can we go explore the territory now?"

Before either of them could respond, Ferncloud appeared, followed closely by Dustpelt.

"We'll let your parents have you first," Brackenfur allowed, taking a step back and letting Ferncloud to fill his spot. Brambleclaw joined him, whiskers twitching as he watched the family celebrate.

"Well done in becoming a mentor." Brackenfur smiled. "I think Graystar made a good choice."

Pride swelled in Brambleclaw's chest. "Thanks. I think you were a good choice for Spiderpaw too."

A few minutes later, Shrewpaw bounded up to Brambleclaw.

"I'm ready now!" he announced.

"Let's go then," he replied, composing his expression.

Spiderpaw nudged his brother. "Race you outside!"

"You are _on!_ "

Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw darted away, ducking around other cats as they ran.

"We'll sure have our paws full," commented Brackenfur.

Sharing amused glances, Brackenfur and Brambleclaw followed their new apprentices out of camp.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or many characters featured in this story. The only things I own are the storyline and the original characters featured in this story.

 With a furious snarl, Mangle tore a Clan cat off some other skinny brown she-cat and ripped into him. Some of the tom's comrades leaped forward to defend him, slashing at his face. Mangle jerked his head back to avoid being sliced in the eyes, leaving the cat lying on the ground.

He roared his outrage. Who did these Clan cats think they were anyway? They should just give this up! They fought for the forest; they lost! Simple as that. First they settled near those mountains; now they were trying to strike out on BloodClan's land?

Oh, Mangle was going to draw vicious satisfaction in savaging these garbage-brained cats.

His jaws snapped closed on the back of some short-legged tom's neck. In a powerful show of might, Mangle lifted the tom straight up off the ground and _shook_ him. The tom yowled and thrashed in furious and shocked protest. After several good shakes, however, the tom fell silent and stopped moving; Mangle let the body drop carelessly and bounded forward to where Makio was fighting desperately. A she-cat harried at his defenses, clearly superior in every way.

He curled his lip in derision as he dragged the she-cat off the younger tom. If he couldn't handle a single Clan cat, then he had no future in BloodClan. Mangle expected better of the son of one of the inner group; then again, his father was Slink, and Slink was known more for swift stealth attacks than brute force. And as someone barely out of kithood, it wasn't like Makio was much good at either.

"Thank you!" Makio exclaimed, staring up at the huge fighter gratefully as he tossed the she-cat aside.

Mangle snorted disdainfully and turned away. "Kill or be killed in battle. Fight better or die."

And with that nugget of wisdom, he launched himself claws first back into the fray.

As the battle progressed, the BloodClan cats began to falter. They hadn't been expecting an attack, and there were only five cats against over a dozen. Even Mangle felt bogged down by the amount that were attacking him, despite knocking several from the fight. Slowly, the BloodClan cats gave ground, fury kindling in Mangle's chest at the necessity.

"Not so fun when the numbers are reversed, huh?" one of the Clan cats smirked. The others seemed to rally around him — it was clear who was heading this raiding party. And who Mangle was going to attack next.

Mangle turned on the dark brown cat and lashed out, spitting. The tom sprang back, but his claws still caught him on the cheek. Blood dropped down from the new wound, and Mangle let a dark sneer cross his face.

_How do you like that, forest filth?_

The cat's eyes burned, and he gave a short, authoritative growl. The enemy spanned out in a semi-circle around them, prowling forward. The cats around Mangle shifted nervously, and he himself eyed the surrounding cats warily. Forest filth or not, this wouldn't be an easy fight. His ears pinned back, he loosed a deep, menacing growl, baring viciously sharp teeth. Some of the enemy edged away from him uneasily, and satisfaction surged through him.

The leader, undaunted, returned the favor without hesitation, and his allies regained their composure. Behind Mangle, he could hear the BloodClan cats hissing and spitting, but the Clan cats simply snarled back, bolstered by their leader's confidence.

"You really think you can win, mange-pelts?" the brown cat sneered with a lash of his tail. "We outnumber you fish-hearts by far. You can't win, so just give up now before we — "

Mangle didn't find out just what they would do, and he didn't particularly care either. What he did care about, however, was the challenging yowl that cut through the air from behind. The other cat's head snapped up, and his eyes widened. Mangle twisted around, and a triumphant look flashed across his face. Cats streamed into view, at least a dozen strong, and at the head were the twins Snake and Ice.

"Kill them all!" Ice howled.

"No mercy!" echoed Snake.

"Come together, now!" the brown Clan cat barked. The rest obeyed, forming a wedge that faced the oncoming forces. "Don't let them get through!"

"There's too many!" one of his cats yelped, fur bristling in terror.

There was fear in their eyes now, Mangle noted with satisfaction.

"Stay focused!" the brown tom snapped to his allies as Snake, Ice, and their backup came closer. "We can still win this!"

"Reinforcements!" Makio crowed, standing as tall as he could for a kit of his size.

"We're saved!" cried another cat.

"You're done now!" a third exclaimed gleefully.

"Shut up and fight, garbage-brains," Mangle snarled, throwing himself past them.

The others followed his lead. They crashed into the opposing line of cats, and then everything dissolved into chaos. Brawls exploded around him, blood and fur flying. One pair tumbled into his path; he tossed them aside without a second glance.

Mangle's eyes locked onto the brown cat, fighting with some vaguely familiar she-cat. Take the leader down, and the rest would go running. That's how Scourge beat that ridiculous "TigerClan." Mangle shoved his way through the battle.

The brown cat sent the she-cat packing just as a little brown tabby leaped at him. Makio. _Brave kit, I suppose_ , Mangle huffed to himself, _but he doesn't know how to pick his battles, clearly. Besides, this one's mine!_

Mangle charged forward, sloughing through any cats who tried to challenge him. Ahead of him, the brown tom knocked Makio away and towered over him, in full battle-mode — and then hesitated, one paw raised, unsheathed claws gleaming in the light.

Makio bushed out his fur and glared at the enemy. The tom lowered his paw and stepped forward, seeming to try to speak to the kit. In response, Makio launched himself at the bigger cat. In moments, the brown cat had him pinned; but he did so carefully, almost gently. Makio squirmed, paws flailing, but couldn't break loose.

" — no place for a kit — " the tom was saying.

Mangle crashed into him.

The tom went sprawling. He scrambled to his paws and glared, falling into a battle stance.

"Thanks!" Makio chirped from behind. "Almost had me — "

"This one's mine!" he snarled lowly. "Find your own!"

"Right! Get him, Mangle!" Makio cheered, apparently not listening. Mangle growled and shut him out.

The two fighters lunged.

Mangle, the bigger of the two, bowled the brown cat over, but he slipped out of his grasp, slippery as a fish. Mangle hissed as a claw sliced at his ear. He surging forward to meet the next blow and latching his jaws around the tom's paw. Pain burst to life as claws dug into his mouth, but he ignored it and bit down hard.

The tom roared in pained surprise and hastily retracted his paw, tucking it close. Blood dripped down, splashing on the ground. Mangle's mouth stung like fire, and he spat a globule of blood off to the side, working his jaw to try to ease the pain.

"You'll regret that," the brown cat hissed.

Mangle narrowed his eyes, a strange and unpleasant taste compounded the pain in his mouth. _Fish_. His tail lashed furiously, claws churning the ground beneath. _This cat is from the water Clan. Which means..._

He cut that thought process off as the tom lunged again. Mangle darted to the side and watched the tom stumble as he landed, the injured paw providing less support than the other. Taking immediate advantage, he slashed his claws down the enemy's shoulder. Then he ducked the retaliating attack and slammed his own shoulder into the tom's chest.

The dark-furred cat staggered, almost falling. His eyes stared claws at him, his lip peeling back in a snarl, but Mangle could see the furious resignation in his eyes. He was beat.

"Clans!" he bellowed. "Retreat! RiverClan, to me!"

That confirmed it. He was from the water Clan.

All around Mangle, fights broke off as the Clan cats struggled free. The tom glared at the big ginger fighter, but he turned and fled as Mangle lunged for his throat, seeking to kill him before he could get away.

 _Too slow_. Mangle fell short. Snake and Ice came up beside him as they watched the Clan cats beat a hasty retreat. They were crowing over BloodClan's victory, grinning and nudging each other. Mangle snapped at them when Ice turned to him, and they immediately backed off, sudden fear flashing in their eyes.

He snorted. The two brothers were smooth-talkers and skilled bluffers — it was how they got so far in BloodClan, by convincing others to do their work — but when it came to the brutal, bloody battles, they were nothing more than cowards. And Mangle had no time for cowards.

As cats broke off to trudge back home or return to their duties, Mangle turned the new information over in his head. The scent of fish still hung heavy in his nose. _The water Clan led this attack. Seems I'll need to have a talk with Flash about this._

* * *

Apparently the "talk" would have to wait.

Mangle surveyed the camp, eyes narrowed. Snake and Ice stood beside him, staring at the heaps of cats lying haphazardly about. More than a few were crumpled lifelessly, and at least thrice as many were nursing fresh injuries. And hanging heavy in the air, overpowering even the strong smell of blood, was stench of dog.

" _Wow!_ " Makio peered around the older cats' legs, his nose wrinkling as he got a whiff of dog. "What happened? What is that _horrible_ smell?"

"Is that a _dog?_ " Ice exclaimed, staring at a large pile of brown and tan fur in the middle of camp.

Mangle growled and shoved forward. Sparr and his daughter, Glist, were crouching over a white she-cat: his mate and her mother, Crystal. She had a bloody gash down her flank but looked up at the ginger tom's approach, gaze still sharp and clear.

"What happened here?" Mangle asked.

Sparr's lip curled. "Dogs," he spat. "Three of them."

Crystal pushed herself upright and gestured to the lump of fur. "We killed one. The others got away."

"Where did they come from? There's no dogs in the forest." Mangle eyed the trees suspiciously, like a whole pack would burst in at any moment.

Sparr shrugged carelessly. "Don't know. Don't care. Not my job to deal with these sorts of things. I just fight whoever Scourge tells me to."

 _Speaking of Scourge..._ Mangle searched camp for the undersized tom and his studded collar. Scourge was sitting beside Snipe; the bigger cat was barking orders at cats. Even as Mangle watched, Scourge languidly licked his claws clean of what was undoubtedly blood. Though his second-in-command had a few new scratches, the black tom looked no worse for the wear.

Mangle took a second look around. Cats who got off easier were scurrying about, pulling dead cats out of camp or simply heaving them into the river. Others were pushing the more heavily wounded to a secluded corner of the camp, well out of the way. A select few were stalking around and finishing off the fatally injured, silencing their moans and cries.

They had this well in paw, the large tom decided. Besides, Mangle had business with his sister to attend to. He began to leave, ignoring the working cats around him.

"Mangle!"

Mangle's ear twitched at the sound of Snipe's voice, and he growled softly. He stopped short from where he was just about to leave camp and instead turned and strode across the clearing, the cats that could move scattering as he came through. He just plowed through those that couldn't.

"What is it?" he grunted impatiently.

Snipe padded forward and met him halfway; his eyes glinted with amusement. Mangle had to bite back an open snarl — he didn't like the look that bordered on derisiveness in the deputy's gaze. The fact that anger was already simmering beneath the surface didn't help. "Take Slink, Freod, and any other cat you think you'll _need_ , and find where the dog came through. When you do, block it. Keep anymore mangy dogs out of our forest." Behind the dark amusement was a menace that, while not scaring Mangle in the slightest — he could take Snipe one-on-one any day — promised retribution for any argument against his order.

Mangle growled lowly, jaw tightening in anger. The implication that he was weak burned in his veins, and the thought of being forced to work with one of his least favorite cats turned that burn into an inferno. Not to mention Snipe's smug attitude of superiority.

"On it, Snipe." The words were curt and dark. The fur along Mangle's spine bristled, but he turned and stalked away before he struck out at the deputy.

Mangle found Freod clearing the camp of bodies. She came with him wordlessly, merely blinking and nodding in response to her orders. Freod led him to Slink, where the black cat was speaking in low tones with his son. As they approached, Slink shooed Makio away, and the kit scurried off.

"Slink."

Slink straightened and turned to Mangle calmly. The ginger tom glared at Slink, but to his surprise, when Slink stared back, there was no open hostility in his gaze, only a stony exterior hiding all of his true emotions. The black tom rose softly to his paws, not looking away from his old enemy's eyes.

"What is it Snipe wants us to do now?" he asked, his tone cool and clear of inflection.

Bemused, Mangle took a step forward and thrust his muzzle into his face to see if he could provoke some of that familiar hatred. Sure enough, Slink's eyes flashed with anger, narrowing dangerously as he began to sink into a low battle crouch — but then he stopped himself, and the mask swept back up. Mangle backed off in puzzlement, eyeing the tom with distrust.

_What in the name of Scourge is up with Slink?_

Mangle gave himself the lightest of shakes and refocused. Whatever. If Slink wanted to do... _this_ , then that was no concern of his. Less annoyance for him, at the very least. Still, he would make sure he was the dominant presence in this patrol.

"I'll lead," he declared challengingly. Mangle leaned in closer, his bulk overshadowing Slink's leaner frame, the beginnings of a growl rumbling in his chest.

Slink's jaw tightened almost imperceptibly, but then he shrugged. "Fine."

Mangle eyed Slink suspiciously for a moment more, then turned to Freod. Her cool gaze gave nothing away, but she nodded, acceding command to him.

"Let's go."

* * *

Mangle stalked around the small clearing, rage burning in his veins. Dusky rays of light shot through the sky as the sun began its descent below the horizon. With the dog hole blocked up, Snipe had had no further duties for him, so Mangle had taken the chance to leave. It was finally time to confront a traitor.

Mangle raked the earth with his claws impatiently, tail lashing with vexation. Turning, he bellowed into the trees once more:

" _Flash!_ "

Silence. And then —

Mangle snarled and pounced.

Flash yelped as he drove her to the ground, weight pinning her down. She struggled, but he didn't move even an inch.

"Get off me!" his sister spat, thrashing in his grasp.

Mangle bared his teeth. His claws hooked into her skin, and he could see a palpable wince as blood rolled down her shoulders. The dark brown she-cat scratched his legs and chest in her bid to escape. He didn't waver; any pain was washed away in his fury.

"I said, get off, Mangle!" Flash jerked her head away as Mangle leaned in close.

"You betrayed us." The words were dark and laden with menace. Mangle could see her eyes widen momentarily in fear, but then they hardened resolutely to stone.

"I don't know what you're talking about, fish-brain!"

His lip curled at the distinctly RiverClan insult. _Traitor_. "I know you do, Flash. There was a raid on BloodClan today. Led by the _water Clan_."

"I... I don't..."

"You can't fool me, Sister. I know you knew about it. You want to try to explain this one?"

"Mangle — "

"Or maybe I should bring you straight to Scourge and Snipe. I'm sure they can _make_ you tell."

Flash stared up at him silently, unmoving.

"Well?" Mangle snarled.

She twisted suddenly, startling him. Given enough leeway, his sister managed to slip out from under his paws. Flash backed away, fur bristling.

"I don't have to explain _anything_ to _you!_ You're just a killer, Mangle!"

Mangle rose to his full, immense height, outrage oozing from every hair in his pelt. He glared down at Flash intimidatingly, his suspicion confirmed without a doubt now. Her reaction told him everything.

"You're a traitor to BloodClan."

"Yeah. I am." Flash lifted her head, defiant. "I'm RiverClan now."

Mangle shook his head, eyes narrowing dangerously. "That's a death wish, Flash."

"I don't care." A growl rumbled in her throat. "I won't serve BloodClan any longer."

"Garbage-brain. I told you. I _warned_ you. No one turns their back on BloodClan and gets away with it."

"The Clans are still alive, aren't they? Still surviving, still fighting."

"Not for much longer. Scourge will kill them all soon enough... you included."

"And you'll help him, I suppose?" Flash scoffed.

"Of course I will. Unlike you, I am loyal to BloodClan. To what keeps me _alive_."

"It's like I said, just a killer. A servant to those stronger. A fish-hearted — "

"I'd rather kill than be killed," he spat. "And it's not forever. When this garbage-brained war is over and the Clans submit — "

"We won't! We will never give in to cats like you!"

"They're flouting what has kept BloodClan alive and strong! They will submit, in the end! They will accept that BloodClan owns the forest now, or they will die!"

"BloodClan took their home from them! From us!" Flash hissed. "We're are only doing what it takes to get it back!"

"Kill or be killed!" Mangle reminded her fiercely. "We fought over it, and they lost! So it's time for them to clear out!"

"So it's time for me to clear out too, then?" she snarled. Mangle started to respond; but before he could, she shook her head and huffed out a angry laugh. "The Clans aren't leaving." She stared him in the eyes determinedly. "And neither am I."

"So that's it?" His heart burned with a sense of finality. "You're choosing them over us?"

"Us? Ha! There was never an ' _us_ ,' Brother." The word fell from her tongue like it was acid. "Maybe you like fighting every day under the paw of a tyrant, like taking the homes of cats and defiling them, but _I_ don't. I'm not BloodClan. I never was." Flash's eyes shone with a sudden light, a pride, a defiance. "I'm not _Flash_ anymore. I am _Sunflash, warrior of RiverClan_ , and that's how I'll live for the rest of my life."

Silence. Then —

"Fine."

Flash stared at him, startled into speechlessness. Her mouth opened, but before she spoke, he finished, cold and dark and every bit of the BloodClan's third-in-command that he was.

"Then that's how you can _die_."

Mangle lunged.

In an instant, Flash had darted backward. Her lean muscles tensed, eyes that had sharpened over the moons watching him warily. Compared to what she had been like when she first joined, Mangle begrudgingly admitted it was impressive.

But it wouldn't be enough.

They were both silent now. No more words were left to be said. The only sounds in the clearing were the low growls rumbling in their throats and the quiet thumps of their paws as they circled each other. Both sides paused; Mangle narrowed his eyes and readied himself.

And with a yowl, Flash launched herself across the clearing at him. Mangle dug his claws in and met her attack head-on. The force of the collision was surprisingly strong, and he staggered back a few steps. An angry hiss escaped him when he felt her claws rake down his shoulder.

Mangle twisted out of her reach, and she stumbled when her attack met only air. Before she recovered, he had thrust himself toward her, paws stamping down and propelling himself forward with more power than was otherwise possible. He crashed into his sister, sending them both rolling end-over-end, clawing and biting the whole way.

For a minute, they were a chaotic ball of claws and fur, their furious cries piercing the night. Somehow Flash ended up on top — but only for a moment. Before she could take advantage of her superior position, Mangle kicked her off, scrambling to his paws. His ear was nicked, and blood rolled down his neck and flank from lucky strikes. Flash was breathing heavily, and there was a gash on her front leg. She grimaced as she tried to put weight on it, and Mangle saw dread flash in her gaze.

_She can't hold out much longer. And she knows it._

"Is anyone there? I need help!" she called out, desperately.

Almost idly, Mangle wondered if any of her new Clanmates would hear her calls and come. He wasn't especially worried; they were a ways away from the border. In any case, Mangle was certain he could handle any cat who came to her aid in addition to his sister herself.

Despite her shouts, no help appeared; Flash was alone in this battle. Anguish flickered across her face as she came to the same realization, and for a moment she looked utterly forlorn; then her expression hardened to determination.

Mangle recognized that look. He'd seen it in cats before. She would fight to the end. Flash was already putting up a good fight, much better than ever before. It was almost surprising how good she had become.

But in the end, it was really no contest. Flash had grown stronger with the Clans, no doubt about that; she was quicker and fiercer, her strikes harder and more precise. But ultimately, she couldn't hope to match her older brother in sheer power or fighting strength.

After long minutes of brawling, Mangle found the opportunity to finally seize her neck in his jaws and slam her to the ground. His paws pressed down on her head, grinding her muzzle into the dirt. Her furious snarls of rage were muffled by the earth. Flash tried to twist out of his grasp, but this time, she had no such luck.

He had her trapped, fully and completely. She couldn't escape this time. He could see one of her eyes, glaring up at him. Intransigent to the end.

There was nothing left to say.

So Mangle finished it.

A final cry split the air.

He stepped off her body and stared down stonily. Flash looked small, even smaller than she had in life. Blood, both his and hers, splattered her coat. Her fur, initially clean, was streaked with dirt and dust. Her tail snaked out behind her, as limp and lifeless as she was.

Something flickered in his chest, twisting and slimy and unwelcome. A worm of emotion. Mangle shoved it aside, killed it.

_Kill or be killed. Flash chose her side. She went against BloodClan. She went against me. I did what I had to. She was with the garbage-brained Clans. It's kill or be killed... so I killed. For BloodClan._

Mangle shook his pelt out and vanished into the dark, leaving behind a bloodstained clearing and single, broken body.


End file.
